


Del odio al amor (Yurami)

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 36,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky y Kenjiro Minami tienen una rivalidad desde el pre-escolar y todo por tener el mismo objetivo: el amor de Yuuri Katsuki, su amable maestro*Los personajes no me pertenecen.*La historia es mía.Daiki★Aki
Relationships: Minami Kenjirou & Yuri Plisetsky, Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Jean-Jacques Leroy, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> La historia fue escrita y publicada por primera vez en Wattpad el:  
> 08/11/2018
> 
> **Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de que quieran notificaciones sobre actualizaciones o nuevas historias**

La rivalidad entre las personas comienza cuando hay algo por lo cual competir, no importa la edad o el género, simplemente si hay dos o más personas queriendo el mismo objetivo habrá rivalidad entre ellas.

En el jardín infantil “Ágape”, donde van niños menores de seis años y de diferentes nacionalidades, con la finalidad de que puedan adaptarse a Estados Unidos adecuadamente, se puede ver como comienza la competencia silenciosa entre dos pequeños niños, ambos tienen como meta ganarse el amor del maestro ya que siempre es muy bueno con los niños.

Yuri Plisetsky, tiene cinco años y proviene de Rusia. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdes lo hacen destacar en su clase, pero lo que más se enfatiza de él es su mal carácter con todos menos con el maestro Katsuki. La molestia del menor se acentúa cada vez que le toca sentarse junto a Kenjiro Minami, puesto que este también aspira a obtener el amor de su querido maestro y eso no lo va a permitir por ningún motivo.

Kenjiro, es un niño japonés de cinco años, cabello rubio y ojos miel, muy entusiasta a la hora de hacer sus deberes y devoto en lo que se refiere a lo que le pida el maestro de su salón. A su corta edad sabe que quiere al señor Katsuki de la manera en que un papá quiere a una mamá y pondrá todo su esfuerzo para que Yuri no le gane en esta competencia para obtener el afecto del japonés mayor.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

— _¡Mire, mire! —_ Le hablaba con entusiasmo el pequeño japonés mostrándole como había dibujado una linda flor para su amado profesor— _la pinte azul, su color favorito —_ sonreía feliz mientras Yuuri tomaba la hoja observando con atención lo que estaba plasmado en el papel.

— _¡Vaya! Has mejorado mucho Kenjiro —_ lo felicitó el adulto revolviéndole el cabello.

— _El mío esta mejor —_ la voz del pequeño ruso se hizo presente mientras ponía su dibujo frente al rostro de Yuuri, tapando el de su compañero. El maestro suspiro algo cansado, a Yuuri le encantaba poder enseñar a los niños y ya llevaba cinco años haciendo aquel trabajo que le apasionaba tanto pero…

— _¡Ah! Vete de aquí, yo llegue primero —_ habló Kenjiro con voz molesta, empujando a su compañero al querer acercarse más al mayor.

A Yuri no le gusto aquello así que tomó a su compañero de la ropa y tiró de esta para apartarlo logrando que cayera al suelo. Minami no supo qué hacer, no estaba acostumbrado a ser violento ya que sus padres siempre le habían enseñado a resolver las cosas hablando, así que simplemente se puso a llorar alertando a otros niños que se acercaron a mirar lo que ocurría.

Esta situación no era algo inusual, Yuuri ya había notado que ambos niños tenían una pequeña rivalidad a causa de que querían tener su total atención. El mayor se puso junto a Kenjiro y lo abrazó para que este dejara de llorar, consolándolo mientras Yuri solo observaba la situación con expresión de enojo.

— _Yuri, ven aquí y discúlpate con tu amigo —_ le habló con voz firme al chico de ojos verdes.

— _Tsk, no quiero. Es un llorón —_ respondió cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección.

— _Yuri, si no te disculpas… voy a estar molesto contigo, sabes que no me agradan los niños que se comportan así —_ la voz seria de Yuuri le dio a entender al menor que estaba hablando en serio. El no quería que su maestro se enojara, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que el error había sido suyo.

— _Lo siento —_ le dijo a Minami sin mirarlo y el aludido asintió con la cabeza para luego separarse de Yuuri y dirigirse a su puesto— _tonto —_ murmuró el ruso al chico cuando paso por su lado y este enojado le enseñó su lengua.

Siempre era la misma situación, si no era por un dibujo era por los juguetes, por una lección bien aprendida o por alguna otra cosa que cada niño creía hacer mejor que su “rival”. Ante los ojos de Yuuri aquel par podría llegar a ser los mejores amigos si se lo proponían, después de todo sus personalidades contrastaban, pero tenían gustos similares.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

La hora de salida llegó y como todos los días los niños se alistaron rápidamente para poder salir pronto e irse con sus padres, Yuuri fue dejando uno por uno en la entrada, asegurándose de que cada niño se fuera con su familiar correspondiente y como siempre los últimos en salir eran Kenjiro y Yuri. Aunque el abuelo de Plisetsky llegaba de los primeros y el padre de Minami llegaba unos minutos después, estos chicos siempre eran los últimos en salir, diciendo que querían pasar más tiempo con Yuuri.

El final del día era el único momento donde aquellos chicos se comportaban bien entre ellos, ayudando a ordenar el salón, repartiéndose tareas para dejar todo bien organizado dentro de lo que podían hacer un par de niños de cinco años.

— _Muchas gracias, son unos buenos niños —_ les decía su maestro besando la mejilla de cada uno y haciéndolos sonrojar para que luego Kenjiro corriera fuera del salón, sonriendo feliz mientras tocaba su mejilla donde yacía aquel tierno beso de despedida. Yuri por su parte simplemente agachaba la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño para ocultar su rostro avergonzado, caminaba lentamente a la puerta para luego girarse y darle una pequeña sonrisa que solo le mostraba a su amado maestro.

Por fin terminaba el día y Yuuri podía ir tranquilamente a casa, sabiendo que sus alumnos estaban bien y que esos dos pequeños cada día mejoraban más en su aprendizaje escolar y en sus habilidades sociales. El hecho de tener una rivalidad los hacía querer ser mejores, mientras aquello no se transformara en un odio y fuera una simple competencia entre ellos a Yuuri le parecía bien.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

Todos los días Kenjiro le contaba a su padre lo lindo que era su maestro y lo mucho que lo quería y admiraba por ser una persona tan amable e inteligente, el Señor Minami simplemente escuchaba, asintiendo a todo lo que su pequeño le decía. Su familia había pasado por un momento difícil hacía más de un año, la madre de Kenjiro había muerto víctima de un accidente de tránsito cuando iba de vuelta a casa, había sido un gran golpe para su familia y sobre todo para el señor Minami, el padre de Kenjiro quien había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hijo por completo.

Kenjiro siempre mostró una sonrisa, era pequeño, pero entendía que su padre hacia lo mejor que podía tras la ausencia de su madre y por ello no quería dar problemas. Cuando ingreso a la escuela, Yuuri se convirtió en aquella persona que lo ayudo a sentir aquella calidez que le faltaba al no tener a su mamá y no era porque su padre fuera frío, pero él había sido criado de una manera en que los hombres no abrazan mucho y no muestran demasiado sus sentimientos. Su maestro le mostró que estaba bien llorar si se sentía triste, le enseñó como podía ayudar en casa y lo escuchaba cuando quería hablar sobre aquellas cosas que le gustaban como los robots y los dibujos animados.

Para Kenjiro, su padre y Yuuri lo eran todo.

❤❤❤

Yuri Plisetsky solo tenía a su abuelo, no conocía a su padre y su madre trabajaba en el extranjero así que solo la veía una o dos veces al año. No era como si le importara, las cosas eran así desde que tenía memoria y con su abuelo se sentía bien ya que Nikolai era alguien que lo consentía y educaba como un padre. No necesitaba a nadie más en su vida o al menos eso creía hasta que conoció a Yuuri.

Nikolai había notado que su taimado nieto había cambiado un poco su actitud al ingresar a la escuela, hablaba de vez en cuando sobre lo que hacía y siempre dos nombres salían a la luz en aquellas conversaciones: Yuuri y Minami. Al parecer a uno lo admiraba y el otro le molestaba, no era raro que a Yuri le molestara la presencia de alguien pues era un chico al que no le gustaba estar con muchas personas, pero si era extraño que recordara el nombre de la persona que causaba eso en él y más que le diera tanta importancia como para nombrarlo a menudo.

Para Yuri, Nikolai era su todo y Yuuri aquel a quien quería darle todo. Era un niño, pero sentía que quería hacerlo sonreír de alguna manera, escuchar un “buen trabajo” de su parte era lo mejor del día, pero siempre era arruinado por Kenjiro ya que a veces esas felicitaciones que debían ser solo para él, su maestro se las decía a alguien más y ese alguien era Minami. Todos los niños del salón le eran indiferentes, pero aquel chico japonés se metía en su camino y eso le fastidiaba porque aunque no lo admitiera, ese niño era un buen chico y por ello llamaba la atención de Yuuri.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

La etapa del jardín pasó entre discusiones y disculpas fingidas solo para dejar feliz a su maestro, creyendo que este no se daba cuenta de que solo lo hacían por obligación.

Era momento de pasar al siguiente año, de dejar atrás a su amado Yuuri y continuar con sus estudios. Minami lloró durante todo el último día, diciendo que no quería dejar de ver a su maestro y prometiéndole que lo visitaría, que encontraría la manera de hacerlo, mientras Yuuri lo abrazaba y consolaba. Por su parte Yuri solo permanecía serio y sin acercarse, Nikolai le había dicho que se despidiera correctamente, pero el menor sabía que si se acercaba lloraría también, las lágrimas de ese estúpido niño japonés le producían ganas de llorar.

Yuuri miro al pequeño ruso y sentó a Kenjiro en una de sus piernas, dejando la otra libre y estirando un brazo hacia el de ojos verdes para que viniera con él— _¿No vas a despedirte? —_ le preguntó con voz amable y una sonrisa en los labios. Yuri no pudo resistirse y corrió hacia el mayor, sentándose en su otra pierna y siendo abrazado mientras escondía el rostro en el hombro de su maestro para comenzar a soltar silenciosas lagrimas.

— _También te visitaré —_ le dijo en voz baja y Yuuri solo asintió abrazando a sus pequeños un poco más fuerte. De todo el tiempo que llevaba enseñando, esta era la primera vez que le costaba tanto separarse de unos niños, de sus niños.

**_Continuará..._ **


	2. 2

La primaria comenzó para Yuri Plisetsky, siendo aún un niño, estaba decidido a que sería el mejor de la clase porque así su abuelo se sentiría orgulloso de tenerlo como nieto. Por supuesto que aquel pensamiento no estaba para nada alineado con la realidad ya que Nikolai se sentía orgulloso de su Yuratchka sin importar lo que hiciera, ya que sabía que era un niño fuerte, que vivía su vida sin quejarse sobre la situación con su madre.

El rubio no estaba interesado en tener amigos, solo iba a enfocarse en estudiar, sacarse buenas calificaciones y también mostrarle a su antiguo maestro que ya era un niño grande. Su abuelo pudo llevarlo hasta su salón para que no se perdiera en su primer día, al llegar se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo para luego entrar al salón mientras pensaba en lo bulliciosos que eran los otros niños que lloraban por tener que alejarse de sus madres.

Ni siquiera el año anterior había visto tantos niños llorones como esos, no entendía la idea de derramar lágrimas, después de todo debían quedarse solos en la escuela y más tarde sus padres vendrían a buscarlos. No era como si fueran a vivir ahí para siempre.

Los niños terminaron de entrar al salón, las mesas eran diferentes a las del kínder ya que eran de a dos y no de a cuatro. Por suerte estaba en una que no tenía nadie al lado o eso pensaba hasta que a última hora un chico moreno llegó y se sentó junto a él. NoNo hablaron en toda la clase, simplemente pusieron atención al maestro, un tipo de cabello platinado que según Yuri parecía que iba a quedar calvo en cualquier momento ya que su frente era inmensa. Los hicieron presentarse, diciendo sus nombres y edad en frente de todos los compañeros y como siempre el rubio no prestó atención a nadie del lugar a excepción del chico a su lado.

— _Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, tengo siete años —_ dijo con voz seria y clara llamando su atención al instante, no parecía un llorón como los demás.

Su turno de presentarse llegó y sintió la mirada de su compañero de asiento— _mi nombre es Yuri Plisetsky, tengo seis años —_ iba a sentarse, pero la voz del molesto maestro llamo su atención.

— _Oh, un compatriota —_ dijo el hombre con voz alegre y una tonta e infantil sonrisa— _mucho gusto, Yuri._ El rubio solo le dio una mirada y se sentó ignorándolo, entonces el maestro siguió con las presentaciones.

La hora del receso llegó luego de la aburrida clase con el maestro Nikiforov y pudieron por fin salir a distraerse— _voy a jugar con un amigo ¿Quieres venir conmigo o no? —_ Otabek preguntó directamente al rubio, a lo que este lo quedo mirando con cara sorprendida.

Lo pensó un momento, no había razón para aburrirse solo así que accedió y fue con él, lo siguió hasta donde había un grupo de niños reunidos— _¡Beka! —_ un chico de cabellera negra y un poco más alto que el resto se acerco alegre al moreno, era demasiado expresivo y contrastaba con la seriedad del otro niño— _¿No estás feliz? Otra vez estamos en la misma escuela, aunque en salones distintos._

 _—Jean, él es Yuri —_ dijo de inmediato Otabek, omitiendo la pregunta del otro como si no importara— _va a jugar con nosotros._

 _— ¿Él? —_ Preguntó mirándolo con curiosidad— _¿No es una niña? —_ inmediatamente se ganó una mirada de odio del rubio.

— _¡Ah! Yuri ¿Qué haces aquí? —_ justo en el momento que iba a confrontar a ese niño molesto, la ruidosa y conocida voz de aquel chico que quería quietarle el amor de su maestro se hizo presente como si le taladrara los oídos.

— _¿Tu qué haces aquí, Minami idiota? —_ los otros niños los miraron extrañados, no era normal que chicos de seis años se pelearan con solo verse, por lo que mejor se alejaron un poco. Todos menos Jean y Otabek.

— _Parecen gatos engrifados —_ se burló el de ojos grises para luego callar al sentir que Otabek lo miraba con reproche. Eran vecinos por lo que se conocían desde bebés, así que Jean sabía muy bien cuando estaba siendo regañado sin palabras por su amigo.

— _Solo vamos a jugar, no quiero peleas —_ habló con seriedad el moreno y todos obedecieron, incluyendo Minami quien se le olvido la pequeña riña y siguió a los demás que llevaban un balón y a Yuri quien después de quejarse entre dientes y soltar un “tsk” también siguió a los demás.

Eran niños, olvidaban rápido. Peleaban y se arreglaban de un momento a otro, así que a los pocos minutos estaban todos jugando y corriendo detrás del balón. No tenían muy buen dominio de este por lo que solo corrían y pateaban.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

Minami iba a su primer día de clases, con el cabello bien ordenado y la intención de arrancarse a la zona donde se encontraba el jardín infantil al salir de clases. Necesitaba ver a su amado maestro después de haber pasado las vacaciones lejos de él, se había prometido verlo todos los días.

En su clase sintió tristeza al ver que otros niños lloraban por separarse de sus padres, consoló a algunos diciéndoles que no había razón para llorar pues los verían cuando el día terminara. Así fue como varios niños se hicieron sus amigos, gracias a su amabilidad. Jean le ayudo a alegrar a los demás que estaban llorando, así que se hicieron amigos de inmediato, sentándose juntos y conversando durante toda la clase. Minami se sentía alegre, hasta que los regañaron por interrumpir al maestro un par de veces. El maestro Yakov Feltsman realmente daba mucho miedo.

La hora del receso llego rápidamente y corrieron para que no alcanzaran a decirles si estaban castigados. Jean iba a encontrarse con un amigo por lo que Kenjiro y otros niños lo acompañaron en su espera. Para sorpresa de Kenjiro, el amigo de Jean venía acompañado de su rival, Yuri Plisetsky y su habitual cara de pocos amigos. Casi tuvieron una pequeña pelea, pero se disipo rápido después de que Otabek habló de tal manera que todos los niños lo siguieron.

Durante el juego con la pelota, un par de veces le llego un pelotazo en la cara y ambas veces por parte de Yuri quien se rio de manera descarada, él se lo devolvió haciéndole una zancadilla y logrando que cayera de cara al piso. Al final del juego, si bien todos terminaron un poco sucios, Minami y Yuri estaban por completo agotados, su ropa negra por la tierra y algunos raspones.

Aun así se rieron bastante, Otabek y Jean como buenos amigos los ayudaron a sacudirse un poco la tierra y los acompañaron a la enfermería a pedir un par de curitas para las heridas que no eran de gravedad. La enfermera se sorprendió de que fuera el primer día y ya estuvieran así, seguramente esos niños serían un dolor de cabeza para más de algún docente.

Las clases continuaron, el siguiente receso volvieron a jugar todos y para cuando termino el día, Yuri corrió hacia la zona donde se encontraban los más pequeños, la cual estaba separada por una reja. Al llegar ahí se encontró con Minami, iba a decirle que se fuera a otro lugar, pero no tenía sentido así que simplemente espero que la puerta se abriera lo cual sucedió a los pocos minutos, dejando ver a Yuuri quien venía a entregar a los niños del kínder.

— _Chicos, me alegra verlos —_ les dijo feliz el azabache, agachándose para abrazarlos a ambos— _han crecido mucho, vengan —_ Yuuri los dejo pasar al salón donde estaban los niños un año menor que ellos.

Al igual que antes, Minami y Yuri ayudaron a ordenar y conversaron con su amado maestro. Le contaron sobre su día y le prometieron visitarlo todos los días, Yuuri rio al escuchar sobre el juego de pelota y como se acusaban el uno al otro.

— _Él me hizo caer —_ habló el ruso frunciendo el ceño.

— _¡¿Ah?! Pero tu comenzaste, me pegaste con la pelota —_ ya iban a ponerse a discutir cuando Yuuri los hizo callar.

— _Parece que se divirtieron —_ les dijo sonriendo para luego buscar el botiquín y sacar curitas ya que las que tenían ya estaban sucias. Se las cambio por otras nuevas dejándolos contentos.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

El padre de Kenjiro y el abuelo de Yuri se encontraron esperando a sus pequeños, todos los niños ya habían salido, pero los suyos no. Con una sola mirada se dieron cuenta de donde seguramente estaban los menores, así que se dirigieron inmediatamente a la zona del pre-escolar, encontrándose con el salón que ya conocían bien del año anterior.

— _Así que aquí estaban —_ les dijo el señor Minami sonriendo, esos niños eran todo un caso.

Yuuri se disculpo por haberlos tenido ahí y no avisar, les explicó que estaba tan feliz de verlos que no noto como los minutos pasaban. Los otros adultos entendieron y quedaron que todos los días los vendrían a buscar ahí, puesto que los chicos querían ver a su amado maestro a diario.

Aquel día Yuri y Kenjiro hicieron un trato: seguirían siendo rivales, pero irían juntos a ver al maestro Katsuki así ambos podrían disfrutar de su compañía.

En el camino a casa los niños hablaron con los adultos sobre su día, esta vez sin quejarse y sonriendo por lo mucho que se habían divertido en su juego de pelota, además de mencionar a sus nuevos amigos.

— _Ese jean es muy molesto, más que Minami y eso es mucho… muy molesto —_ le contaba Yuri a su abuelo al terminar de hablar sobre su día— _y ese niño Otabek, es muy serio, pero es bueno —_ Nikolai solo escuchaba mientras se sentía feliz de que su nieto hiciera nuevos amigos.

Por otro lado…

— _Todos los niños son muy amables, excepto Yuri, pero él siempre ha sido así y creo que ahora me gusta un poco jugar con él y Otabek parece aburrido, pero juega muy bien. Quien más me gusto fue Jean porque es amable y gracioso —_ el pequeño japonés hablaba rápidamente y a su padre le costaba seguirle el ritmo, así que solo se limitaba a decirle que “si” a todo mientras pensaba que estaba feliz por su hijo.

**_Continuará..._ **


	3. 3

La primaria pasó rápidamente, con cada año que avanzaban en sus estudios menos tiempo tenían para pasar con el profesor Katsuki, aunque al llegar a los doce ya iban más por costumbre que por aquel amor que ellos creían era romántico. Yuri y Kenjiro se dieron cuenta de que su amor por el azabache era más parecido al familiar, al ninguno tener a sus madres presentes, era Yuuri quien suplía esa parte, cuidando de ellos y aconsejándolos. Era algo como el “complejo de Edipo”, aquel que les ocurre a los niños cuando quieren casarse con su madre o a las niñas cuando dicen que su papá es su príncipe azul.

En el transcurso de los años armaron lazos, aunque no entre ellos, ya que por alguna razón seguían odiándose, aunque ahora no era tan notorio, puesto que, al estar en clases diferentes, solo se veían en los recesos.

Yuri y Otabek se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, aunque el rubio se había convertido en el centro de las burlas de aquel odioso chico, Jean. JJ había agarrado una pequeña manía de tratar a Yuri como si fuera una niña, diciéndole “señorita” cada vez que podía; cuando lo confrontó, este solo se excusó en que el rubio no se cortaba el cabello y además tenía rostro de niña. Otabek siempre discutía con su amigo de la infancia por esto, aunque para los adultos estaba más que clara la situación: Jean estaba celoso de que el moreno le prestara mas atención a Yuri que a él.

Gracias a esa rivalidad unilateral que Jean sentía hacia el ruso, este se había vuelto un buen amigo de Minami, con quien a veces hablaba sobre como Yuri casi le había quitado el amor de su maestro. Jean no entendía realmente lo que era sentirse enamorado, pero si sabía una cosa y esa era que Otabek siempre fue su mejor amigo, pero ahora lo había cambiado por alguien más, tal vez era porque aquel niño parecía una chica.

Así fue como Yuri siempre estaba junto a Otabek y Minami con Jean. Para cualquier trabajo escolar, juego en el receso o incluso para solo ir a dar una vuelta, siempre estaban divididos de esa manera.

— _Jean —_ Otabek llamó su nombre y este inmediatamente dejó lo que hacía para voltear a verlo— _mañana es mi cumpleaños, llega temprano —_ el chico de rostro serio simplemente asumió que el otro vendría, siempre lo hacía, por lo que solo fue a recordárselo— _y recuerda venir solo —_ fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

Otabek también sentía celos, aunque no era de demostrarlos demasiado, por ello, las cosas que siempre hacía con su amigo de la infancia, seguían reservadas solo para ellos dos, después de todo era algo parecido a una tradición. Una tradición que Otabek no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Los cumpleaños de Otabek Altin no eran muy grandes, él odiaba celebrarlos puesto que no le gustaba estar con muchas personas alrededor, así que sus padres solo organizaban algo pequeño donde solo cantaban la canción del cumpleaños y el moreno soplaba las velas. Lo único que cambió fue cuando tenía cinco años y su vecino se infiltró en su casa al saber que sería su cumpleaños, Jean pensó que sería una gran fiesta, pero se equivocó; al final se quedó para acompañar a Otabek dándose cuenta de que era divertido conversar con él cuando no había nadie más alrededor, aunque en realidad el que más hablaba era él.

↢⊰❤⊱↣

El cumpleaños de Otabek cayó en día de escuela, nadie sabía que esa era una fecha importante, por lo que ninguna persona sabía la razón por la cual su compañero había faltado. Yuri se había quedado solo ese día, al igual que Minami, ya que Jean tampoco había asistido a la escuela.

Tenían doce años cuando se dieron cuenta de que solo contaban con un amigo, la diferencia estaba en que Kenjiro tenía varios conocidos con los cuales hablar debido a que era muy sociable, pero Yuri no tenía a nadie más. No era como si le importara de todos modos, pero Minami no podía dejar a una persona sola, por muy molesta que esta fuera.

— _¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? —_ le preguntó el japonés en el receso mientras apuntaba a un grupo de chicos que estaban a poca distancia de ellos con un balón en la mano.

— _Ya no somos niños, ya no me gustan esas cosas —_ se excusó el rubio, en realidad no quería la lástima de ese chico.

Kenjiro lo pensó un momento para luego decirle a sus compañeros que se fueran a jugar sin él porque tenía algo que hacer, aquellos chicos se marcharon de mala gana ya que les gustaba la alegría de Minami al jugar, pero nada podían hacer.

— _¿Qué tal si vamos a ayudar al pre-escolar? —_ le preguntó poniéndose a su lado, intentando buscar algo que hacer para que Yuri no estuviera solo, si bien el ruso apreciaba su soledad, a Kenjiro le parecía cruel dejarlo así.

El rubio iba gritarle que se fuera de una vez, pero la idea de ver al profesor Katsuki fue más fuerte. Asintió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar mientras Minami lo seguía contento, se sentía feliz de haber logrado animar a alguien y es que eso llenaba su corazón, después de todo conocía a Yuri desde hacía años y le tenía aprecio.

Al llegar al lugar, pudieron ver que Yuuri necesitaba ayuda, al parecer el ayudante no había ido ese día y estaba solo con los niños más pequeños, así que como pudieron le ayudaron a organizarlos para que se comportaran. Jugaron con ellos y los entretuvieron con historias en el poco tiempo de descanso que tenían.

— _Gracias, chicos, no sé que hubiese hecho sin ustedes —_ les dijo a la vez que les revolvía el cabello y estos se quejaban porque iban a quedar poco presentables, haciendo reír a Yuuri— _aun recuerdo cuando no les importaba ensuciarse y ahora se quejan de esto._

El azabache les sonrió y los miró con nostalgia, estaban más grandes, aunque aún les faltaba para llegar a su altura. Por otro lado, también se veían más maduros… bueno, tan maduros como los chicos de doce años pueden ser, que no era mucho en realidad. Lo notó cuando al irse comenzaron a empujarse para ver quien pasaba primero por la puerta.

Las siguientes horas no fueron muy distintas, cada uno en su salón para terminar con sus deberes y en los recesos estuvieron juntos ayudando a Yuuri.

Al final del día fueron a despedirse del profesor. Aquel día no se borraría nunca de sus memorias ya que ahí aprenderían que nunca tuvieron siquiera una oportunidad con aquel azabache.

Se apresuraron a ir al sector del preescolar, pero no encontraron a Yuuri fuera del salón. Los niños ya se habían ido con sus padres, puesto que ellos salían mas tarde por ser más grandes. Pensaron que el maestro se había retirado, pero aun así decidieron cerciorarse entrando al salón. Grande fue la sorpresa de ambos al encontrar a Yuuri con el profesor Nikiforov dándose un dulce beso en los labios.

— _¿Me extrañaste? —_ preguntó el platinado para luego rozar su nariz con la de su pareja.

— _Sabes que sí, ahora vamos a casa —_ respondió Yuuri para luego voltear y ver a los dos adolescentes parados junto a la puerta, perplejos ante lo que habían visto.

No era como si les asombrara que fueran dos hombres, después de todo ellos también lo eran y creían sentir algo por su maestro. Era porque no se imaginaron a alguien tan extrovertido como Víctor Nikiforov con alguien tan tímido como Yuuri Katsuki.

— _Niños… yo… puedo explicarlo —_ habló nervioso Yuuri, no era correcto que se besaran aun estando en el recinto escolar, por lo que la situación comenzaba a ponerlo mal.

— _Tranquilo, amor, yo creo que ellos entienden lo que sucede, ¿verdad? —_ preguntó mientras abrazaba protectoramente a su pareja por la cintura para que este se sintiera más tranquilo y miraba a los adolescentes esperando una respuesta.

— _No se preocupe, usted no hacía nada malo. Es solo que nos pilló de sorpresa —_ habló Minami rápidamente— _tenemos que irnos, adiós —_ se despidió con la misma rapidez y jaló de la mano a Yuri quien aun no sabía que decir ante tal situación.

Prácticamente corrieron fuera de la escuela, para esa edad ellos ya se iban solos a casa ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar a la siguiente cuadra comenzaron a alentar el paso, caminaban en silencio y sin saber que decir el uno al otro. Ambos iban metidos en sus pensamientos, pero tenían lo mismo en mente: sus sentimientos por Yuuri.

Tras analizarlo pudieron darse cuenta de que no sintieron celos de Nikiforov, de que aun querían seguir yendo a ver al maestro Katsuki porque les hacia bien hablar con él y acompañarlo. Se dieron cuenta de que siempre quisieron su atención de una manera distinta a la que infantilmente pensaban años atrás.

Yuri y Minami llegaron sin percatarse a un parque en el cual se sentaron en unos columpios que estaban convenientemente vacios, se balancearon un rato hasta que por fin Yuri tomó la palabra.

— _¡Qué asco! —_ exclamó repentinamente sorprendiendo al japonés— _estaban besándose, en la escuela… son un par de ancianos pervertidos —_ dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

Minami comenzó a reír, no se esperó aquella reacción, menos al haber estado pensando tantas cosas, ya que estaba seguro de que Yuri había estado pensando en lo mismo. El ruso rio con él un rato mientras comenzaban una conversación sobre lo asquerosos que eran los besos y se reían por alguna vez pensar en su maestro de manera “romántica”, después de todo jamás podrían hacer algo así con él.

Cuando ya se relajaron por tanto reírse, decidieron irse cada uno a su casa— _Kenjiro —_ habló Yuri antes de que separaran sus caminos— _no creas que voy a agradecerte por lo de hoy. Por tu culpa quedé traumado —_ lo fastidió— _hasta mañana —_ fue lo último que dijo, dejando algo confundido al japonés.

— _Hasta mañana, Yuri —_ respondió con una sonrisa— _¡Espero que mañana quieras jugar con nosotros! —_ le gritó al ya estar lejos el uno del otro. Lo único que vio fue la mano del ruso alzándose para luego levantar su dedo medio lo cual hizo reír al japonés.

Minami sabía que al final del día Yuri se había sentido bien al estar con él y que tal vez estaba agradecido de que no lo dejara solo, pero también sabía que ese ruso orgulloso jamás lo diría.

**Continuara…**


	4. 4

El último año de primaria, Yuri y Kenjiro se hicieron más cercanos, aun si no pasaban tiempo juntos en solitario, si habían hecho un pequeño grupo con Otabek y Jean, por lo que los fines de semana escogían una casa para ir todos y pasar el rato. Ya con catorce años y al estar en la preparatoria, era más fácil que sus padres les dieran permiso para ir a otros lugares sin acompañarlos.

Ese sábado en específico, les tocaba ir a la casa de Yuri. El abuelo del ruso siempre era feliz de recibir a los amigos de su Yuratchka en casa, le alegraba que su nieto tuviera amigos con los cuales compartir y divertirse, según él, aquello era necesario para que creciera bien; después de todo sabía que había cosas que Yuri jamás hablaría con él, pero si podía contarle a sus amigos.

— _¡¿Pueden callarse la maldita boca y escucharme de una vez?! —_ se podía escuchar claramente la voz del ruso. No era algo extraño, Yuri era quien siempre alzaba la voz cuando quería decir algo y no era tomado en cuenta porque Jean y Kenjiro no paraban de parlotear.

— _Ya cálmate, princesa, no te alteres o te arrugaras —_ lo fastidió Jean y Otabek tuvo que detener a Yuri o le saltaría encima.

— _Yura, no le hagas caso —_ le pidió el moreno con su voz seria.

— _Sí, Yuri. Solo es una broma —_ habló Minami entre risas. Le era divertido ver como discutían cada vez que se juntaban y sin importar en que casa estuvieran, en ocasiones Jean había terminado con algún moretón luego de pasarse de la raya.

— _¡Tú cállate, Kenjiro! —_ Respondió sentándose nuevamente en su lugar— _bien, ¿haremos esto o no? —_ preguntó tomando una cajita que indicaba tener tintura roja dentro.

— _Creo que se te pegó lo de Beka —_ dijo Minami para luego levantarse y quitarle al otro rubio, la caja de las manos— _sí, lo haremos. Dijeron que me ayudarían —_ expresó con seguridad mientras todos lo observaban.

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿No van a regañarte? —_ preguntó Otabek algo preocupado por la situación.

— _Sí, lo estoy, ya les dije que quiero tintarme el cabello._

Los amigos accedieron, después de todo, la semana anterior habían acompañado a Jean a hacerse un pequeño tatuaje. Aquella vez fueron a un lugar donde no les pedían permiso de sus padres, recordaban haber tenido bastante miedo ya que las personas de los alrededores no se veían muy confiables, pero al final lograron su cometido.

Todo ese asunto comenzó un día en el que hablaban sobre cosas que les gustaría hacer, cosas que ellos consideraban de “chicos grandes” y que sabían que no los dejarían hacerlo. Minami quería tintarse el cabello, Jean un tatuaje, Otabek un arete y Yuri simplemente quería dejar crecer su cabello, así que era el que menos problemas tenía, puesto que el pelo ya le llegaba hasta los hombros y su abuelo no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Ese sábado era el día de ayudar a Minami a tintarse el cabello, ninguno sabía cómo hacerlo realmente, pero pensaron que sería fácil al tener las instrucciones en la caja. 

No podían hacerlo todos y ninguno se atrevía realmente a meter sus manos en el cabello del japonés, temían hacer algo mal, puesto que este solo quería color en un mechón de su pelo y no en todo. Yuri los llamó cobardes y fue él quien hizo todo el proceso mientras regañaba a Kenjiro diciéndole que él solo podría haberlo hecho también.

— _Tienes el cabello muy suave —_ mencionó algo sorprendido el ruso mientras estaban en el baño, así Minami se podría enjuagar el cabello con mayor facilidad.

— _¿Mmm? Sí, es que uso el acondicionador X —_ respondió sorprendiendo un poco a Yuri ya que usaban el mismo, pero no dijo nada. No eran niñitas como para hablar de productos para el cabello.

Hizo todo el proceso, esperaron el tiempo que necesitaban para que el color pigmentara bien el pelo del japonés y mientras tanto hablaban cosas al azar, después de todo debían esperar una hora.

— _Oigan, ya dejen de hacer “cosas” y salgan pronto, tortolitos —_ jean fue a fastidiarlos tocando la puerta, pero antes de que Yuri abriera para gruñirle, Otabek ya se lo había llevado de vuelta a la habitación, regañándolo por molestar al ruso.

Terminó el tiempo y Kenjiro se enjuagó el cabello para que luego Yuri se lo secara— _yo puedo solo —_ le decía el japonés sin oponer resistencia.

— _Entonces no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda —_ le respondió el otro mientras seguía con el secador hasta que estuvo listo. Yuri debía admitir que aquel color le quedaba bien, se veía bastante lindo con aquel mechón de cabello rojo, el problema sería el padre de Minami, pero ese no era su asunto.

Salieron del baño y fueron a la habitación, encontrándose con Otabek y Jean quienes pararon de hablar al instante en que los rubios entraron— _parece que tuvieras kétchup en el cabello… eres como una papa frita —_ se burlo Jean ganándose un manotazo por parte de Yuri a quien no le pareció gracioso, mientras Kenjiro reía de la broma, estaba acostumbrado a que el otro siempre fuera de esa manera.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Kenjiro fue regañado, puesto que el cambio de look era demasiado notorio y llamativo. A su padre no le gustó para nada, además de que el hombre trabajaba mucho para darle todo lo que podía a su hijo, como para que este se comportara de esa manera. La discusión entre ellos fue grande, sorprendiendo al padre del japonés, ya que su hijo jamás se había ido en su contra, pero al parecer los años en que Kenjiro era un niño dulce que sonreía por todo ya habían terminado. Ahora el menor quería imponer lo que él quería hacer por sobre las palabras de su padre.

— _¡Ya no soy un niño! —_ le gritó a su progenitor. Si bien siempre había intentado ser un buen hijo, ya estaba aburrido de solo hacer lo que su padre esperaba de él, sabía que era estúpido su comportamiento, pero quería tomar decisiones propias aunque fuera con su propio cabello.

— _Tu comportamiento demuestra lo contrario —_ respondió su padre intentando mantener la calma sobre aquella nueva situación que se le presentaba— _mientras vivas aquí, acatarás mis reglas —_ fue lo último que le dijo para luego dirigirse a su habitación, pensando que con eso había impuesto orden en su casa.

— _¡Entonces me iré! —_ replicó el menor, haciendo un puchero y corriendo a su propio cuarto. Rápidamente guardó un poco de ropa en una mochila, las cosas de la escuela (porque no faltaría, era su deber asistir y tener una educación) y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

Era un berrinche, bien lo sabía su padre y también él, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer. Caminó un rato por las calles hasta que su teléfono sonó, pensó que era su padre, por lo que no iba a contestar, pero al ver la pantalla pudo notar el nombre “Yuri” en ella.

— _¿Dónde mierda estás? —_ preguntó un muy enojado ruso apenas apretó para contestar la llamada— _tu padre llamó a mi abuelo preguntando si estabas aquí —_ aclaró al escuchar un sonido que indicaba confusión por parte del japonés.

— _Estoy… en la calle —_ respondió mientras miraba de un lado al otro como si buscara la respuesta de donde andaba— _si me llamas para decirme que vuelva, te diré que no lo ha-_

 _— ¡No es así, idiota! —_ lo cortó Yuri de inmediato— _mi abuelo está preocupado, si no tienes donde ir puedes venir acá —_ le ofreció con voz más suave. Yuri entendía el enojo de su amigo, aunque él no tenía esa clase de problemas pues su abuelo era bastante comprensivo, tal vez a Minami le haría bien pasar unos días con ellos y estar tranquilo.

— _Bien —_ respondió para luego agradecer y cortar la llamada. Había sido algo sorpresivo, si bien eran amigos, no era con quien mejor se llevaba, aunque tal vez las cosas habían cambiado después de aquel día que aun podía recordar como si hubiese sido ayer…

<< _Era de noche y Kenjiro vagaba por las calles ya que su padre llegaría tarde y no quería estar solo en casa. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su madre y no sabía a donde podría ir para no sentirse tan triste, cuando estaba con otras personas le era más fácil poner una sonrisa y fingir que todo iba bien, pero cuando estaba solo…_

_Sin quererlo terminó llegando a la puerta de la casa de Yuri, Jean vivía lejos y ya había visitado con su padre una vez la casa del ruso y como quedaba cerca de la suya, conocía el camino. No tocó la puerta, solo se quedó mirando un momento para luego dar media vuelta con la intención de irse por donde vino._

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la conocida voz de su rival amoroso. Yuri pudo ver los ojos llorosos y brillantes de Kenjiro, esos ojos que parecía iban a derramar lágrimas, así que no pudo dejarlo así. Si bien habían sido “rivales” hasta que descubrieron lo del maestro Nikiforov, eso no significaba que no le tuviese algún tipo de aprecio, después de todo habían sido compañeros por varios años— ven, pasa —ordenó sin esperar respuesta._

_Minami agradeció internamente que no volviera a preguntarle, ni él sabía a razón por la que había ido ahí, no, si la sabía. No quería estar solo y la única persona cercana que tenía en ese momento, era Yuri. >>_

— _Hasta que llegas, vives cerca, ¿por qué no viniste de inmediato? —_ el rubio comenzó a regañar a su amigo cuando le abrió la puerta y siguió mientras iban a su habitación— _sabes que puedes venir aquí y te quedas en la calle ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo porque eres idiota? —_ Kenjiro solo escuchaba en silencio, sabía que esto pasaría y aun así había ido a aquella casa. Prefería eso que seguir discutiendo con su padre por una estupidez.

Nikolai mientras tanto llamó al padre del chico para avisare que estaba ahí y que estaba bien, le pidió que no viniera por él y que mejor lo dejara calmarse. Hablaron bastante tiempo por teléfono, donde el padre de Kenjiro confesó que se le hacía difícil tener su atención completa en su hijo y que se sentía culpable por ello. Nikolai entendía aquello, por eso le ofreció que los chicos después de la escuela podían venir juntos a su casa y cuando él llegara del trabajo podría ir por su hijo.

Mientras tanto Yuri seguía con el regaño para luego golpearle el brazo a Minami con su puño— _y eso es por preocuparme —_ terminó diciéndole para luego suspirar.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó apenado, pero dándole una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama— _no pensé las cosas y solo actué por impulso —_ Yuri sabía bien sobre eso, ya que él siempre actuaba de esa manera, pero su amigo no.

— _Es porque se acerca esa fecha, ¿no? —_ le preguntó directamente. Aquella vez que apareció en su casa, el japonés le había contado brevemente sobre la muerte de su madre y si recordaba bien, era por esas fechas, aunque no sabía el día exacto.

— _¿Sabes? El color favorito de mi madre era el rojo, sobretodo en el cabello —_ comentó en voz baja.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, Minami simplemente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del ruso y este dejó que lo hiciera. No era bueno consolando a las personas, pero si Kenjiro se sentía mejor con aquel contacto, lo dejaría, porque lo quería y sentía que su corazón dolía un poco al verlo de esa manera.

**Continuará…**


	5. 5

Minami pasó el fin de semana en su casa, jamás se imaginó que podrían llevarse tan bien después de estar tanto tiempo juntos y solos. Usualmente siempre había alguien más con ellos si sabían que pasarían un largo rato compartiendo, las estupideces de Jean o la seriedad de Otabek hacían el ambiente más ameno, pero ahora que estaba a solas con el japonés, se daba cuenta de que también era cómodo estar con él a solas.

— _Duermes en el suelo o conmigo, tú elijes —_ fue lo que Yuri le había dicho al del mechón rojo cuando llegó la hora de ir a dormir para luego quitarse la ropa haciendo sonrojar un poco al otro— _¡No me mires, pervertido! —_ le gritó empujándolo y Kenjiro se giró para no ver. Cuando sintió que su compañero ya estaba listo, volteó y pudo observar a su amigo solo con ropa interior y una camiseta holgada.

— _Me cambiare también —_ se apresuró a decir para luego quitarse su propia ropa, dándole la espalda al ruso.

— _Buenas noches —_ el rubio se subió a la cama, dejando un espacio por si el otro quería acostarse junto a él. Podría haberle dado solo la opción de dormir en el suelo, pero no podía dejarlo de esa manera después de verlo tan sensible.

Minami dio un suspiro y se quitó lo necesario para quedar en las mismas condiciones de su amigo. Observó la cama un rato, le daba un poco de vergüenza acostarse junto a Yuri con tan poca ropa, pero tampoco quería dormir solo. Tenía la necesidad de sentir el calor de otra persona, de sentirse comprendido de alguna manera, aunque ni él mismo se entendía.

Se subió a la cama donde Yuri le daba la espalda y apoyó la propia contra la del ruso. La cama no era grande puesto que su uso correspondía al de una sola persona, pero al parecer se podían acomodar bien juntos. Minami agradecía que el abuelo de Yuri no hiciera preguntas y le diera permiso de quedarse en su casa, con eso pudo dormir tranquilamente; apenas cerró los ojos, cayó rendido al sueño.

Yuri sintió a Minami roncar y supo que se había dormido. Volteó levemente la cabeza para asegurarse de lo que ya sabía, no podía verlo bien ya que sus espaldas estaban una contra la otra. Como pudo se dio la vuelta, quedando con su pecho pegado a la espalda contraria esta vez, pudo sentir la respiración acompasada de su amigo y se atrevió a pasar los dedos por su mechón rojo.

— _Tanto problema por esto —_ murmuró mientras se quedaba dormido, con su nariz muy cerca de la nuca de Minami.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Kenjiro despertó algo adolorido, estaba torcido y no entendía la razón, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba cruzado sobre la cama mientras Yuri estaba al revés, con la cabeza hacia los pies y con una pierna sobre el torso del pobre japonés. Al parecer el ruso era muy elástico, y si bien él no se quedaba atrás, no era comparación para ese chico que parecía de goma.

Minami se salió de la cama como pudo y fue directamente al baño, necesitaba descargar su vejiga urgentemente.

En la habitación, Yuri abrió los ojos apenas sintió vacío el lado que hace unos momentos se sentía tan cómodo. Se dio cuenta de que el japonés ya no estaba ahí por lo que se imaginó que debía haber bajado al primer piso, así que se dirigió al baño medio dormido y abrió la puerta que no tenía el seguro puesto.

Kenjiro dio un salto al sentir que alguien entraba de manera repentina y nada cuidadosa, estaba terminando de orinar cuando Yuri entró. Al ruso se le quitó todo el sueño al ver a su amigo o más bien al ver lo que la mano de su amigo estaba sujetando.

— _¡I- idiota! Deberías asegurar la puerta —_ lo regañó con el rostro sonrojado mientras se giraba para dejar de verlo.

— _¡¿Ah?! Tú eres quien debería tocar la puerta —_ respondió igual de avergonzado mientras terminaba con su actividad y se arreglaba la ropa interior.

No intercambiaron más palabras, ambos estaban demasiado nerviosos. Minami se lavó las manos rápidamente y salió del baño, Yuri había permanecido ahí, pero de espaldas; no había logrado sacarse la imagen mental mientras pensaba en que los que decían que los japoneses lo tenían pequeño, mentían. Por lo menos Minami y él tenían un tamaño parecido.

Cuando el ruso volvió a la habitación, simplemente se miraron quedando en un silencioso acuerdo de que no tocarían el tema sobre lo que acababa de suceder. No era raro que los chicos vieran las partes intimas de otros, después de todo los urinarios estaban hechos sin cubículos separados, pero verlo repentinamente y de frente se había sentido extraño.

El resto del día no hablaron mucho, cada uno estuvo metido por completo en su celular, como típicos adolescentes adictos a la tecnología. Minami hablaba con la mayoría de sus compañeros de escuela en un grupo que habían creado, mientras que Yuri solo hablaba con Otabek sobre videojuegos y temas aleatorios que iban saliendo en la medida que chateaban.

<< _Tengo hambre TnT >>_

Fue el mensaje que recibió el ruso haciendo que se saliera de la ventana de chat que tenía con Otabek solo para responderle al tarado de Minami.

<< _Estamos en la misma habitación >>_

_< <No podías solo decírmelo!?>>_

Respondió con rapidez para luego volver al otro chat que le parecía más importante, pero la notificación de otro mensaje lo hizo volver al anterior, solo por la curiosidad de saber que había respondido.

<< _Tú también podrías habérmelo dicho >>_

_< < XD>>_

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Minami tenía razón y había sido estúpido responderle por chat, pero no lo aceptaría, así que tomo la opción más madura y razonable que tenía a su alcance. Le lanzó una almohada al rostro y como Kenjiro estaba de espaldas, sosteniendo el celular en el aire, el golpe hizo que el aparato cayera directo en su rostro.

Yuri rio como nunca, le había parecido tan gracioso el evento que no podía parar. El del mechón rojo solo se sobó el rostro, sonriendo como idiota por lo sucedido y diciéndole entre risas que no era gracioso y que le había dolido.

Definitivamente el fin de semana en casa de Yuri había sido de completo relajo, olvidaba que estaba peleado con su padre por una estupidez y sentía que en ese lugar podía ser él mismo. Junto a Yuri no necesitaba ser un “buen hijo” o un “buen estudiante”, con el ruso podía ser él, aunque el otro se molestara en ocasiones, sin importar que de vez en cuando ocurrieran eventos vergonzosos. Jamás se imaginó siendo amigo cercano de Yuri, pero ahí estaban, riéndose de tonterías, durmiendo juntos y haciéndose compañía.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Al término del día domingo, el padre de Kenjiro fue por él a la casa de los Plisetsky. Hablaron con Nikolai como intermediario, ya que tenía experiencia con adolescentes rebeldes puesto que su Yuratchka tenía muy mal carácter. Aunque con él era un amor de chico, Nikolai más de alguna vez había tenido que asistir a la escuela por las quejas de algún maestro.

El padre de Kenjiro accedió a dejar que el menor se quedara con aquel mechón de cabello teñido, solo porque al final él confesó su razón para hacerlo y el adulto intentó entender lo mejor posible. Siempre supo que para su hijo había sido difícil, que no quería dar problemas, pero ahora debía darse cuenta que este estaba creciendo y que quería tomar sus propias decisiones, además de tener su propia manera de expresar su tristeza. Acordaron que después de la escuela se iría con Yuri a casa y que Nikolai estaría al pendiente de ellos.

Minami miró a su amigo buscando alguna objeción de su parte, pero este no negó, ni aceptó nada, así que simplemente accedió a lo que los adultos podían ofrecerle. Tal vez si estaba junto a su amigo todos los días, no se sentiría tan solo. Tal vez Yuri también se sentía solo a veces.

— _¿Estás bien con esto? —_ le preguntó a Yuri al entrar a su habitación para ordenar su mochila mientras Nikolai y el padre de Minami conversaban en la planta baja de la casa.

— _¿Tengo opción? —_ dijo el ruso sentándose en su cama.

— _Sí, si te molesta me negaré a venir —_ confesó el del mechón rojo con rostro triste, aunque sin mirar a su amigo.

— _Tsk. Deja eso, si me molestara estarías en la calle ahora. Me gusta que estés aquí —_ respondió con sinceridad y Minami le sonrió satisfecho con aquella respuesta— _tú… ¡Estabas fingiendo! —_ se exaltó ya que el rostro de antes había sido una farsa y aun así lo había conmovido hasta cierto punto haciéndolo decir algo innecesario.

Yuri se lanzó sobre Minami para intentar pegarle, pero el japonés solo reía y ponía las manos para interceptar los golpes. Al final terminaron en una guerra de cosquillas donde Kenjiro hubiese terminado victorioso si no fuera porque Yuri le dio una patada entre risa y risa y lo mandó a volar. El golpe fue algo fuerte y, aunque no paraban de reír, si pararon de jugar brusco por el momento, ya que el del mechón rojo ahora tenía un pequeño chichón en la frente.

— _¡Kenjiro, es hora de irnos! —_ gritó su padre y el menor se apresuró a ir, aunque se devolvió en el último momento para despedirse de su amigo.

— _Muchas gracias, Yuri —_ le dijo con voz alegre mientras lo abrazaba.

El ruso permaneció muy quieto y con los brazos rígidos, no sabía cómo responder a esa clase de muestras de afecto, pero podía soportar aquello solo porque ya se iba y podría por fin estar tranquilo en su habitación sin aquel molesto chico.

Minami se fue a su casa feliz de haber logrado solucionar la discusión, pero más aun por haberse hecho más cercano con Yuri.

**Continuará…**


	6. 6

El primer año de la preparatoria Minami y Yuri se hicieron mucho más cercanos, además de verse todos los días en la escuela, iban a casa juntos y pasaban la tarde entre conversaciones, discusiones y silencios donde ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo.

A Nikolai le gustaba tener a ese alegre chico en casa, era muy inquieto y siempre estaba intentando ayudar en algo, aunque a veces era un poco torpe y las cosas se le caían de las manos. En aquellas ocasiones, el rubio llegaba a regañarlo y a decirle que se mantuviera quieto, aunque fuera por cinco minutos. El abuelo solo se reía por la manera en que cada vez su nieto era más blando al tratar con el japonés, dejando de ser tan agresivo.

Los sábados se juntaban con Jean y Otabek, como siempre turnándose las casas. Este sábado tocaba ir a él casa de Jean, lo único entretenido de esa casa era que había de todo, ya que los padres de JJ lo consentían demasiado. Una piscina, cama elástica y la ultima consola de videojuego, eran unas de las cuantas cosas que llamaba la atención de sus invitados.

Se habían juntado en aquel lugar para celebrar el término del año escolar, todos habían pasado al siguiente nivel así que había que celebrarlo. Los padres de Leroy estaban fuera y la abuela de este, que se iba a dormir temprano, sería quien estaría a cargo, así que Jean había decidido hacer una pequeña fiesta, invitando algunos compañeros de escuela para que pudieran pasarlo bien.

Con quince años, le parecía divertida la idea de sacar un poco de alcohol del mini-bar de sus padres. Así que Yuri, Kenjiro y Otabek llegaron temprano para poder ayudare a preparar todo lo necesario.

— _Solo invitaste unas cuantas personas, ¿verdad? —_ le preguntó Otabek mientras analizaba a Jean con la mirada. Sabía como era su amigo, así que sabía lo mucho que le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

— _Por supuesto, invite unas cuantas… ya si ellos invitan a sus amigos… —_ respondió sonriente mientras acomodaba los muebles de la sala para que tuvieran espacio por si querían bailar.

— _Jean, eres un idiota —_ le dijo Yuri quien pasaba por su lado empujando uno de los sillones— _si esto se sale de control, no te ayudaré a limpiar ¡y tu tampoco! —_ le dijo a Minami mientras lo apuntaba con su índice— _tienes que irte conmigo, así que no ayudaras tampoco._

 _—Pero, pero…_ —el del mechón rojo intentó decir algo, pero el ruso no lo dejó.

— _Ya te dije. Es su problema por ser así… Tan JJ para sus cosas —_ volvió a hablar molesto. Se suponía que sería una reunión pequeña, pero por como se había expresado Leroy, suponía que esto no terminaría bien y él como buen amigo le enseñaría una lección dejándolo resolver sus problemas solo.

Otabek por su parte permanecía callado, en cierto modo le hubiese gustado ser como Yuri e ignorar a Jean, pero era su mejor amigo y no podría dejarlo solo aunque quisiera. Podía ignorarlo en el almuerzo cuando estaba llamando mucho la atención, incluso ignorarlo cuando lo saludaba en la calle y estaban enojados, pero jamás lo abandonaría si realmente estaba en apuros.

Terminaron de ordenar todo y les quedó tiempo para sentarse a beber refrescos, estaban un poco cansados, pero pensaban que valdría la pena al ser esta la primera fiesta que organizaban. La abuela de Jean ya había ido a dormir, ella también lo consentía en todo así que su nieto le había avisado sobre una “reunión” con unos cuantos amigos y ella le había dicho que como era joven, estaba bien, pero que dejaran ordenado antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Por supuesto que Jean le prometió que todo estaría bien, que ya estaba grande y sería un chico responsable; por supuesto que su abuela no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Lo adoraba, pero eso no la cegaba, ni le hacía olvidar que ella también fue joven, sabía que no irían solo unas cuantas personas y sabía que la casa quedaría hecha un desastre, pero era parte de la vida y Jean debería aprender de sus errores. Mejor en casa que en un lugar desconocido, cuando su hijo llegara ella solo fingiría que durmió y no se dio cuenta de nada, ya que no era la madre y no tenía por qué pasar enojos si ya lo hizo con su hijo.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Las personas comenzaron a llegar, vieron caras que ni siquiera conocían, ya que eran el amigo, del primo, de la tía, del vecino. Así fue como poco a poco la casa se fue llenando, Otabek estuvo a cargo de poner la música, dejando su portátil conectado al parlante con una mezcla de canciones actuales para que los que quisieran pudieran bailar.

Todo iba de maravilla, había muchos jóvenes, pero ningún problema a la vista, aunque todo estaba recién comenzando. Aún faltaban cosas por pasar, puesto que la noche era larga, los invitados jóvenes y el alcohol estaban al alcance de la mano.

Jean estuvo paseándose entre los invitados, solo para que lo felicitaran por hacer una fiesta tan buena y para saber si necesitaban algo. Poco fue lo que pasó con sus propios amigos, ya que prefirió la popularidad en vez de a las personas que estaban con él siempre. Otabek se mantuvo al margen, no sacaba nada con reclamarle a su amigo ahora, pero al día siguiente si le haría saber que su actitud fue de lo peor, más porque se había puesto a coquetear con varias chicas y entre ellas estaba una que se le había confesado a mitad de año.

Isabella era una linda chica, con una actitud parecida a la de Jean, pero que no había llamado la atención de este. Por lo menos no lo había hecho hasta ahora que se presentó con ropa bastante provocativa, acaparando su atención. Otabek no entendía como Jean podía caer de esa manera, si no le gustaba esa chica antes, ahora solo era una calentura por cómo se veía y eso lo fastidiaba.

El moreno buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, encontrándose a Yuri entre el mar de gente, parecía preocupado por lo que se acercó a ver qué le sucedía. Cuando el rubio estaba así, se veía demasiado delicado y daban ganas de cuidarlo.

— _Yura, ¿Qué sucede? —_ le dijo acercándose como pudo.

— _¡Minami no está! —_ gritó al no poder escucharse a sí mismo por el ruido de la música— _¡Lo perdí de vista y no lo encuentro!_

Yuri y Kenjiro habían estado juntos desde el inicio de la fiesta, se suponía que no se separarían porque a Yuri no le gustaban las multitudes, pero después de un vaso de alcohol, Minami ya se había perdido entre la multitud.

Otabek ayudó al ruso a encontrar a su otro amigo, luego de escuchar lo sucedido. Suponía que no podía haberse emborrachado con solo un vaso, ¿verdad? Al menos eso esperaba hasta que…

— _¡Oigan todos! —_ se escuchó al japonés gritar. Todos voltearon a verlo y este estaba de pie sobre una mesa, sin camiseta y con una cinta amarrada alrededor de la frente— _¡Vamos a divertirnos! ¡Siiii!_

El chico gritaba y a los invitados les parecía gracioso, por lo que le respondían siguiéndole el juego. Yuri quería ir a bajarlo, pero Otabek no lo dejó, le dijo que cada quien se debía hacer responsable de lo que hacía y que mejor fueran a beber algo, a lo que el ruso accedió. Otabek tenía razón, si Minami quería hacer el ridículo debía dejarlo, ya luego lo golpearía por idiota.

El moreno y el rubio se quedaron cerca del mini-bar, sirviéndose vaso tras vaso de vodka mientras conversaban de distintas cosas que luego no recordaban por el alcohol.

Lo único que Yuri podía recordar de esa noche, era que Otabek lo invitó a bailar y el aceptó, porque le pareció divertido. El moreno no era muy bueno, era algo tieso a diferencia de Yuri. quien era muy flexible; el ruso bailó lo mejor que pudo, más cuando su amigo le dijo que con el cabello largo podía ser confundido con una chica. Yuri tomó aquello como una broma y con el alcohol sobre él, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que bailar de forma más sensual, imitando a una chica que estaba cerca de ellos, seduciendo al moreno con sus hermosos ojos verdes que no dejaban de mirarlo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda fue un beso que llegó de improviso, un empujón y luego una pequeña pelea donde Minami se le había lanzado a Otabek gritando algo que el rubio no había entendido, puesto que la habitación le daba vueltas y tuvo que correr al baño a vomitar.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Kenjiro había estado animando la fiesta desde la mesa, parado sobre ella, gritando incoherencias que hacía reír a las personas, además cada cierto rato le daban un vaso con algo nuevo para beber. Desde su altura pudo ver cuando Yuri fue a bailar con Otabek, quiso acercarse a ellos al ver un rostro conocido, pero nada lo preparó para ver como el moreno tomaba a su Yuri y lo besaba. No entendió lo que pasó por su cabeza, solo supo que el enojo se apodero de él y se lanzó inútilmente contra Otabek. El moreno era más corpulento, por lo que ni siquiera lo movió, pero si recibió un golpe de este en el rostro cayendo inconsciente al instante por la mezcla entre el alcohol y el golpe.

Cuando Yuri volvió del baño y vio a Minami en el suelo se peleo con el moreno, diciéndole que como podía ser tan inconsciente y alegando que ya no podían ser amigos porque era un imbécil. Eso y mil insultos más salieron de su boca, antes de que Jean llegara a calmar la situación, ya que todos se habían quedado viendo aquel desastroso evento.

— _¡Lo mataste! ¡Maldito enfermo! —_ Jean intentó calmar a Yuri recibiendo una patada de parte del ruso.

Las personas tuvieron que retirarse y los cuatro amigos terminaron peleados unos con otros. Fue una gran fiesta y una experiencia que tal vez no repetirían por un buen tiempo.

**Continuará…**


	7. Especial de navidad

<< _Diciembre del año anterior_ >>

La navidad se acercaba, por lo tanto también la semana de vacaciones correspondiente por parte de la escuela. Era la primera luego de ser “chicos grandes”, al ya estar en noveno grado de la preparatoria, sentían que no eran unos niños, por lo que los amigos planeaban qué hacer para aquel día. Claro, suponiendo que sus familias los dejaran salir de casa en navidad.

Para Yuri era una total molestia, puesto que ahora, además de comprarle un obsequio a su abuelo y madre, debía ver que le daría al par de idiotas y a Otabek. Era demasiado, pero Beka lo había convencido de que sería bueno que se juntaran los cuatro, aunque fuera un momento, el veinticinco de diciembre. No pudo negarse cuando él que le caía mejor, era quien lo estaba invitando.

Bufando, el fin de semana antes de que aquel día especial llegara, se fue a hacer las compras. A su abuelo le daría una bufanda, ya que sabía que a este le gustaban mucho; A su madre le había mandado a hacer un llavero donde había pedido que pusieran una fotografía donde salía su abuelo, ella y él, para que siempre los tuviera presente.

Caminó por muchos lados, logrando encontrar para Otabek unos guantes sin dedos de color negro, que imaginaba le quedarían bien. A jean le compró un oso de peluche que tenía una corona, como si fuera un rey, lo cual llamó su atención ya que el idiota se creía uno, siempre diciéndole a todos que era “el rey JJ”. El último regalo fue el que más le costó escoger, no sabía que elegir, así que recorrió distintas tiendas para ver si se le ocurría algo, solo para no llegar al encuentro con las manos vacías.

En una tienda encontró algo que llamó su atención, un lindo gorro de invierno que tenía como detalle, orejas de gato. El accesorio le había gustado como para tenerlo él, pero el color no le agradaba del todo, le recordaba a...

— _Minami —_ murmuró, dándose cuenta que el gorro era amarillo mezclado con manchas blancas, pero por alguna razón, una de las orejas era roja. Sonrió para sí mismo pensando que había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

↣⊰❅⊱↢

El veinticuatro de diciembre, Minami y Yuri lo pasaron con sus respectivas familias. En el caso de Kenjiro, estuvo con su padre y vino su tía a hacer la cena navideña junto a su esposo e hijos que tenían cuatro y seis años, así que el japonés se divirtió jugando con los menores. Yuri fue feliz de que su madre estuviese con ellos en noche buena, aunque al día siguiente tuviera que marcharse después de almorzar. Por su parte, Otabek y Jean lo pasaron con sus familias, pero mantuvieron una video llamada antes de dormir, era como una tradición entre ellos, hablar sobre cómo había estado la cena y que esperaban recibir al día siguiente.

El veinticinco de diciembre, luego de almorzar cada uno en sus casas, se juntaron para ir a algún parque y ahí intercambiar regalos mientras conversaba. A Yuri ya no le parecía tan desagradable la idea al darse cuenta que todas las navidades anteriores las había pasado solo con su abuelo y ahora reía un poco de las estupideces que hablaban jean y Minami.

Conversaron por un rato, sentados en el pasto y observando a los niños correr, recordando que no hace mucho ellos estaban igual y decidiendo que podían jugar al pillarse. Después de correr durante veinte minutos y avergonzarse porque los adultos comenzaban a mirarlos extraño, entre risas y quejas volvieron a sentarse para ahora proceder a intercambiar obsequios.

Jean y Otabek se habían visto antes, puesto que “el rey” había ido por el moreno a su casa como una hora antes de que realmente se pusieran en marcha al lugar de encuentro. Al tener ya todos sus regalos, los abrieron sintiéndose contentos por los pequeños detalles que habían tenido los otros para con ellos.

Jean les había dado a todos camisetas que decían “JJ style team”, a lo cual el ruso se la tiró por la cabeza para luego guardarla en su mochila. Otabek le dio a Yuri un peluche de tigre que había visto en una tienda y a Minami una bufanda, ya que era lo que regalaba cuando no se le ocurría que comprar, de hecho, su hermana ya tenía varias en su armario gracias al moreno. Minami, le dio a Jean un tazón para beber café que decía “soy el rey”, a Otabek también, pero que tenía un oso estampado y a Yuri…

— _¡Ah! ¿Por qué me copias? —_ preguntó el ruso entre enojado y sorprendido, sacando del envoltorio navideño un gorro igual al que él que le había dado a Minami, pero amarillo completo.

— _Yo no sabía que comprarías lo mismo —_ respondió el japonés con algo de pena y poniéndose su gorro, la verdad era que le gustaba bastante.

Por insistencia de sus amigos, Yuri termino poniéndose también el suyo e inmortalizaron el momento en una fotografía sacada desde el celular de Jean, quien no paraba de molestarlos con que hacían juego igual que un par de novios, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Yuri.

La tarde pasó amena, entre bromas y risas. Yuri y Kenjiro no se quitaron sus gorros e incluso al devolverse a casa, se fueron de esa manera, con las personas mirándolos y haciéndolos sonrojar. Ya que iban en la misma dirección, no sacaban nada con ir separados. Se despidieron en el momento que sus caminos debían separarse, Kenjiro le regaló una tímida sonrisa a Yuri antes de despedirse y el ruso simplemente lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo con su puño.

— _Nos vemos, Yuri._

 _—Sí, sí, copión. Nos vemos después de año nuevo —_ respondió para luego alejarse mientras agitaba su mano a modo de despedida.

Había sido un buen día, a Yuri le había encantado el gorro y el color de este, aun si hacía juego con el del japonés, ¿a quién le importaba?


	8. 7

Cuando las personas se retiraron, Yuri movió a Minami para que este despertara, aunque no dio resultado y Jean tuvo que tirarle agua con un vaso en el rostro— _¿Dónde estoy? —_ preguntó algo mareado el japonés. Otabek, a quien le había bajado el sentimiento de culpa, intentó acercarse para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero Yuri se lo impidió poniéndose en frente y siendo él quien le extendiera una mano al del mechón rojo.

El ruso hizo que Minami pasara un brazo por sobre su hombro para luego encaminarlo al sofá. Por supuesto que ninguno de los dos estaba sobrio aún, pero Yuri caminaba un poco más derecho de lo que Kenjiro lo hacía. Jean le sonrió a Otabek, sabía que su amigo se sentía culpable, pero ya no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto así que intentó calmarlo— _mejor dejémoslos un rato y vamos a buscar algo de comer —_ le dijo mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros y lo arrastraba a la cocina. Ya habría tiempo de ordenar el desastre.

Minami se sentía algo mareado, aunque no tenía ganas de vomitar— _¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? —_ le preguntaba preocupado el rubio.

 _—Estoy bien, solo me duele un poco el labio_ —comentó mientras llevaba su mano donde le dolía, al parecer estaba un poco inflamado. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, sentía que tenía demasiado sueño como para mantener los ojos abiertos, así que terminó apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de Yuri mientras murmuraba _“estoy bien, estoy bien”._ No tardó nada en quedarse completamente dormido y el ruso fue por el mismo camino, quedando en una incómoda posición, al estar sentado.

Otabek y Jean comieron algunos snacks antes de volver a la sala y notar a los otros dos dormidos. Si el chico serio no hubiese estado un tanto bebido, habría llevado a los chicos a una habitación para que descansaran con tranquilidad, pero la realidad era que con suerte se podía mantener el mismo en pie. Jean terminó acomodando a los rubios en el sofá, el cual era bastante amplio, dejándolos a los dos acostados el uno al lado del otro.

— _¿Qué tal si uno se cae? —_ preguntó Otabek preocupado y Jean trajo cojines de los sillones, dejándolos en el suelo junto al sofá.

— _Listo, ahora nos vamos a dormir —_ habló animadamente para luego tomar a su amigo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, a pesar de haber cuarto de huéspedes, ellos preferían pasar la noche conversando hasta tarde por lo que siempre utilizaban la misma cama ya fuera en la casa de Otabek o la de Jean.

La abuela sintió silencio absoluto y por fin pudo conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, al parecer hubo un pequeño alboroto, pero lo controlaron rápido. Solo esperaba que ordenaran al día siguiente para que no tuviesen problemas.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

A la mañana siguiente, la abuela Leroy se levantó a las diez de la mañana para preparar el desayuno de los adolescentes. La casa era un completo desastre, con vasos por todas partes, botellas de alcohol vacías, el piso sucio y no quería ni ver el baño de las visitas. Se dirigió al cuarto de Jean y este estaba profundamente dormido abrazado al cuerpo de Otabek, era normal para ella verlos así desde que eran pequeños, se conocían desde niños y sus padres eran buenos amigos.

La abuela sonrió y cerró la puerta dejándolos dormir un poco más, tenían mucho por hacer ese día, así que los despertaría cuando ya les tuviera algo para comer. Bajó la escalera y se encontró con un chico rubio durmiendo en el sofá y otro chico con un mechón rojo, tirado en el suelo a pesar de que había cojines. No entendía a la juventud de ahora, pero si al chico le parecía más cómodo así, nada podía hacerse.

La mujer preparó el desayuno: tocino, huevos y tostadas para todos; además de café para que despertaran bien. Una vez todo listo y servido, procedió a despertarlos como solo ella sabía. Tomó una olla, un cucharon y comenzó a golpear fuertemente para que retumbara el sonido en toda la casa, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro— _¡A desayunar! —_ les gritaba una y otra vez, logrando ver a los cuatro chicos, con el cabello revuelto, ojeras y el rostro que demostraba que habían trasnochado— _¿No me digan que les duele la cabeza? —_ preguntó burlona para luego volver a golpear la olla con el cucharon— _es su castigo, ahora vayan y desayunen._

Yuri poco recordaba de la noche, pero si sabía que no quería ver a Otabek. Minami sonreía a pesar de estar por completo adolorido, al fin y al cabo, tenía resaca, lo habían golpeado y durmió en el suelo; aun así, según él se había divertido, aunque no recordaba mucho del golpe, ni nada después de eso. Jean sabía todo, él no había bebido tanto así que no se sentía adolorido, solo somnoliento y Otabek estaba muy apenado, se sentía culpable por haber besado a Yuri y haber golpeado a Minami, porque él si recordaba todo claramente.

— _Yura, lo siento —_ le dijo mientras comenzaban a comer.

— _Discúlpate con él —_ le dijo mientras apuntaba a Minami con el cuchillo sin darse cuenta— _casi lo matas._

El moreno sabía que debía disculparse por el golpe, pero en ese instante quería que Yuri entendiera que ese beso fue algo inconsciente— _no, digo, sí. Me disculpare por eso, pero ahora lo siento por el beso que te di anoche —_ comentó de manera directa y la mesa quedó en silencio.

Jean no sabía lo del beso porque había llegado después, Minami con suerte recordaba el golpe y Yuri pensó que eso había sido parte de una serie de sueños extraños que había tenido en el sofá. El ruso enrojeció hasta las orejas y Kenjiro frunció el ceño a modo de molestia.

— _¿Cómo que lo besaste? —_ le preguntó con voz enojada, una que pocas veces se le escuchaba a aquel chico alegre. Ni él entendía el por qué le molestaba tanto que Otabek hubiese besado a Yuri, pero imaginaba que era porque no había sido consensuado.

Otabek procedió a explicar como una cosa llevó a la otra, Yuri seguía en un pequeño shock sin decir nada al igual que Jean— _me- mejor olvidemos todo, ¿bien? —_ pudo articular JJ, después hablaría calmadamente con su amigo cuando los demás se fueran. Necesitaba saber si a este le atraían los hombres o si solo había sido el alcohol.

Minami movió a Yuri desde el hombro y este solo reaccionó para devorar lo que había en su plato sin decir nada. Si hablaba solo maldeciría a Otabek y no quería eso, a él le caía bien desde que iban en la primaria y no quería arruinar eso, había sido un error y nada más que eso.

Al terminar de comer procedieron a ordenar, Yuri revisó varias veces el labio de Minami asegurándose que no estuviera inflamado y que el corte en este no fuera grave, como si no se convenciera del todo. Le preocupaba, porque sentía que había sido por su culpa y eso lo llevaba nuevamente a sentir molestia en contra de Otabek, cosa que no quería.

Al terminar, Minami y Yuri se fueron juntos, despidiéndose con un simple “adiós” y emprendiendo marcha hacia sus hogares, ya que vivían cerca. El ruso esperaba que a su amigo no le hicieran mucho problema por el labio partido o que este pudiera inventar alguna excusa aparte de lo que en realidad había pasado. Al llegar a casa, Yuri saludó a su abuelo para luego irse a su habitación, sentía que tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como el hecho de que había sido besado por un chico, es decir, un chico le había robado su primer beso.

Jean y Otabek se quedaron solos y fue ahí que la conversación entre ellos se dio— _¿Te gusta Yuri? —_ le preguntó a su amigo de manera casual, no quería sonar como un homofóbico. No le importaba si su amigo era gay, pero si le sorprendería, ya que este jamás le había comentado que le gustara un chico y eso le ofendía porque él siempre le hablaba de las chicas que le gustaban.

— _No, solo fue cosa del momento —_ le respondió Otabek mientras subían a la habitación de Jean— _Yuri parecía una linda chica ante mis ojos, con el alcohol encima y el cabello largo… no sé qué pensé realmente —_ le dijo con sinceridad y su amigo le sonrió mientras se sentaban sobre el colchón.

— _Está bien, creo que si llegara a gustarte un chico… no debería ser Yuri, porque es demasiado violento —_ le habló fuera de bromas, ese no era un tema para tratar a la ligera y si bien Jean podía ser un idiota a veces, en las ocasiones como estas, intentaba analizar y luego hablar.

— _Jean, dejemos esto en claro_ —Otabek iba directo al grano, no le gustaban los rodeos cuando estaban hablando de un tema específico— _no me gusta Yuri, pero si me gusta alguien._

JJ asintió con la cabeza, demostrando que lo estaba escuchando— _¿Puedo saber quién es? —_ preguntó curioso, eran mejores amigos después de todo.

— _Aun no —_ respondió y su amigo supo que era mejor no insistir— _mejor cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue con Isabella? ella es linda —_ Jean no sabía cuánto le dolía a Otabek el mencionar a aquella chica, pero quería saber si ellos ahora tenían una relación o algo, ya que los había visto muy cercanos.

— _Es linda, pero aun no me gusta lo suficiente como para que seamos algo —_ explicó el chico mientras se tiraba de espalda en el colchón— _tal vez, más adelante, cuando nos conozcamos más._

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Minami llegó a su casa y fue regañado enseguida por la herida en su labio, para su padre estaba claro que había sido por el puño de alguien, aunque lejos de llamarle la atención por pelearse, el reto fue más por no saber defenderse y pelear como un hombre— _no puedes dejar que alguien te golpee así —_ le había dicho y Kenjiro solo asintió, no quería discutir así que solo le daría la razón para poder ir rápido a su habitación— _fue por una chica, ¿cierto? —_ preguntó su padre y él no supo que responder.

— _No… yo… —_ ¿Cómo podía decirle que fue por Yuri? ¿Cómo podía decirle que le molestó que otro chico lo besara? Su padre no lo entendería, porque aquel hombre que lo amaba y lo criaba él solo, era alguien homofóbico. No le gustaban los gays ¿y si no lo dejaban ver más a Yuri solo por ese evento? No significaba que el ruso fuera homosexual, pero su padre podía interpretarlo de esa manera y le asustaba— _bueno… sí. Alguien besó a una chica y ella no quería._

 _—Ah, la defendiste, bien hecho campeón. Aunque parece que tendrás que aprender a pelear —_ le dijo ya más alegre.

Minami fue a su habitación luego de terminar la conversación. Una vez ahí, se dedico a pensar y analizar la razón por la que le había molestado que Otabek besara a Yuri y no encontraba otra respuesta más que los celos. No quería que alguien más se acercara tanto a Yuri como él lo había estado, si bien jamás se habían besado, Yuri y él habían dormido juntos y compartidos abrazos, si Otabek lo había besado, eso significaba que estaba por sobre Minami en relación a Yuri y eso al japonés no le gustaba nada.

**Continuará…**


	9. 8

> Otabek pasó nuevamente la noche en la casa de Jean, era normal entre ellos, así como había días, sobre todo en vacaciones, donde JJ prácticamente vivía en la casa de Otabek y es que como se conocían desde pequeños, sus padres también y lo bueno era que todos se llevaban de maravilla.
> 
> La conversación sobre Isabella pasó a segundo plano, comenzaron a hablar sobre la escuela, el cómo pasaba el tiempo y cuanto habían crecido a pesar de que mentalmente parecían los mismos chicos de hace años atrás que jugaban con robots, autos y una que otra muñeca infiltrada que pertenecía a la hermana de Otabek y que ellos usaban sin ningún remordimiento. Porque los niños no piensan más allá que en jugar, porque los juguetes son para eso y no importa a quien vayan dirigidos, cualquiera podía ocuparlos mientras cumplieran la función de entretener, entonces ¿Por qué no podía ser igual de fácil con el amor? Se supone que el amor era para sentirlo, sin importar quien lo haga o a quien vaya dirigido, aun si se suponía que debía ir hacia una persona del sexo contrario, la función del amor era sentirlo y expresarlo.
> 
> La noche llegó y como siempre compartieron la cama, Otabek ya se había acostumbrado a tener cerca a Jean y mantener a raya sus sentimientos, puesto que esto no era reciente y él lo sabía, aunque no podía decir el momento exacto en que comenzó a sentirlo. Era como si siempre hubiese estado ahí la sensación de quererlo cerca.
> 
> Jean se durmió rápidamente como siempre lo hacía, en cambio el otro chico esperó pacientemente a que su amigo tuviera la respiración calmada para aprovechar y hacer lo que siempre hacía desde hace poco menos de un año. Sabía que traicionaba la confianza de Jean, pero también sabía que en un futuro esa oportunidad ya no estaría a su alcance.
> 
> Una vez que se dio cuenta de que Jean dormía profundamente, se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en sus labios mientras murmuraba “buenas noches”. Solo una pequeña presión de su boca contra la de su amigo, nada más que un inocente beso que intentaba transmitir lo que sentía al menos de esa manera.
> 
> ↣⊰❤⊱↢
> 
> Yuri se sentía extraño, al parecer recordaba muy poco como para enojarse con Otabek solo por un beso, su furia había sido más grande cuando este atacó a Minami, aun si el chico teñido había comenzado, Altin sabía que Kenjiro era más débil. Sabía que todo se debió al alcohol, pero estaba consciente de que él jamás hubiera golpeado a Minami, de eso estaba seguro, porque cuando sucedió aquello lo primero que sintió fue un instinto protector hacia él. Tal vez era porque últimamente pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, no lo sabía, pero si entendía que ahora lo apreciaba mucho más que antes.
> 
> El hecho de que fuera un chico quien lo besara, había sido una sorpresa, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, desde pequeño había tenido sentimientos por su maestro del jardín de niños y este era un hombre. Recordó cuando vio al maestro Katsuki besándose con el molesto profesor Nikiforov, en ese momento lo vio como algo asqueroso solo porque los besos lo eran para él, para su yo que era demasiado inmaduro para entender aquella muestra de afecto.
> 
> Su primer beso había sido robado, pero no era una chica como para darle importancia al asunto, solo era un beso.
> 
> — _Yuratchka, te buscan —_ le dijo su abuelo tocando a la puerta de su habitación, era el día después de todo lo acontecido y él aun permanecía acostado, siendo ya medio día.
> 
> Yuri se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Minami y su abuelo— _hola —_ lo saludó el chico que se veía bien para aun tener una fea marca en el labio, por otro lado, llevaba el gorro que le había dado en navidad así que ahora parecía un gato callejero, de esos que se peleaban por comida.
> 
> — _¿No tienes a quien más molestar? —_ le dijo con molestia mientras volvía a la cama dejando la puerta abierta para que su amigo pasara. Se estiró como un felino antes de subir al colchón nuevamente.
> 
> Minami se sonrojó al ver como con esa acción, la camiseta del rubio se levantaba dejando ver su espalda, la piel pálida y su delgado cuerpo. Había estado pensando toda la noche en que había sentido cuando Otabek besó a su amigo y había llegado a la conclusión de que se sentía como un mal chico. Él no había ido porque quisiera proteger a Yuri o por lo menos esa no era la razón más grande, habían sido claramente celos, celos de que alguien pudiera tocar al ruso con tanta facilidad y que este se dejase.
> 
> — _Jean estará ocupado hoy —_ respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía como el ceño de Yuri se fruncía tras la mención del otro chico, seguramente porque aun no le caía del todo bien.
> 
> — _Entonces soy tu segunda opción. Qué bien —_ dijo con sarcasmo mientras lo asesinaba con la mirada. No le gustaba ser la segunda opción de nadie, lo que no sabía es que Minami jamás habló con Jean, solo quería que no sonara como si estuviera desesperado por ver al ruso.
> 
> El del mechón rojo soltó una risa nerviosa que el otro interpreto como burla, se sentó a su lado en la cama y se quitó el gorro quedando un poco despeinado, logrando así que el otro se riera un poco.
> 
> — _¿Quieres que salgamos un rato? —_ le preguntó directamente el chico, sabía que no sacaba nada con darse vueltas. Sentía que quería estar con Yuri incluso los días donde no tenían la obligación de estar juntos, el ruso le gustaba y de eso se había dado cuenta luego de quebrarse la cabeza la noche anterior, aunque sabía que no podrían tener nada ya que era estúpido que su amigo aceptara algo como eso. De seguro si Yuri se enteraba, lo patearía escaleras abajo.
> 
> — _No tengo ganas, aun siento el cuerpo pesado —_ respondió mientras llevaba su mano al labio herido del chico. Ya no estaba hinchado y se notaba que la herida estaba sanando— _además no deberías salir así, se nota que te dieron una paliza. Piensa en tu honor —_ lo fastidió burlón— _mejor te quedas, vemos una película y comemos pizza._
> 
> _— ¿Puedo quedarme? —_ preguntó estúpidamente.
> 
> — _Ya estás aquí, si te echo ahora el abuelo va a regañarme —_ concluyó el chico para luego acostarse en la cama, quería seguir flojeando un poco más.
> 
> Minami permaneció sentado, ahora que todo estaba más claro en su mente, sentía que no podía tomarse las mismas atribuciones de antes, como acercarse más de la cuenta. Sentía que traicionaba la confianza del chico haciendo eso. Lo curioso es que en ningún momento se cuestionó de que el que le gustaba fuera un chico, después de todo él sabía que su “primer amor” había sido su maestro del jardín.
> 
> La tarde pasó con normalidad, aunque Yuri pudo notar como Kenjiro estaba un poco distante. El chico siempre era muy de piel, le gustaba estar pegado a la gente todo lo que pudiera, pero esta vez parecía tomar distancia ¿Sería por su beso con Otabek? ¿Pensaría que era asqueroso por haberse besado con un chico? Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lejos de enojarlo, le dolió y por primera vez tuvo miedo de ser directo y preguntar. No quería saber la respuesta.
> 
> Nikolai fue invitado amablemente por Minami a unirse a su tarde de cine y el mayor aceptó con gusto, le agradaba ese chico que era tan diferente a su nieto, sentía que el joven japonés complementaba con su positivismo el mal temperamento de Yuratchka. Le agradaba ver como su nieto podía decirle mil cosas a Kenjiro y este seguía con una sonrisa, tomándose las cosas a juego porque en el fondo sabía que Yuri lo apreciaba a su manera. Aunque no de la manera que le gustaría.
> 
> Minami no paraba de preguntarse, si fuera Otabek ¿Yuri aceptaría sus sentimientos? Negó con la cabeza, era imposible. La mayoría de las personas pensaban como su padre, los chicos como él eran una aberración para la sociedad, antinaturales, pero a él no le importaba ya que siempre se dejaba guiar por lo que sentía.
> 
> Mientras veían la película, Nikolai se sentó en el sillón mientras los jóvenes se quedaban con el sofá, ambos eran muy inquietos por lo que necesitaban más espacio. Yuri cambiaba de posición a cada rato, mientras que Kenjiro solía moverse cuando se emocionaba en alguna escena de acción. Al final de la película, el joven ruso había terminado acostándose de tal manera que su cabeza quedó sobre las piernas de Minami, poniéndolo un poco nervioso. No era la primera vez que estaban en aquella posición, pero esta vez el japonés era consciente de sus sentimientos. Por su parte, Yuri necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo no lo estuviera apartando y aquello era la prueba de fuego.
> 
> Por supuesto que el del mechón rojo no lo apartó, aprovechó el momento para posar una mano sobre los cabellos dorados de su amigo y enredar sus dedos en estos. De verdad que había crecido mucho, le quedaba bastante bien ya que su rostro era bastante delicado y no como el de una chica, sino como el de un joven príncipe, tal vez. Las chicas solían buscar un príncipe cuando hablaban de hombres, pensando que por ello los chicos debían ser educados y atentos; cuando la verdad era que los príncipes eran como Yuri: caprichosos, altivos y se creían con el derecho a decir lo que pensaban sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias, porque nadie podía imponerse ante ellos.
> 
> **Continuará…**


	10. 9

Los meses posteriores a la fiesta ninguno de los amigos quiso hablar sobre el tema a profundidad, ya que solo les generaba dudas, enojos y tristezas, dependiendo de a quién se le preguntara. Por otro lado, el evento no solo tuvo cosas malas, Minami día a día se iba dando cuenta de que estaba comenzando a ver a Yuri de otra manera, le atraía y no podía negárselo a sí mismo, pero tampoco podía decírselo a su amigo. No era como si estuviera enamorado, pero podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba cuando estaba junto al ruso y el cómo las ganas de sentirlo más cerca lo sobrepasaban al punto de tener que mantener algún tipo de contacto, como sentarse muy juntos.

Al principio Yuri lo encontró extraño e intentaba imponer distancia, ya fuera con malas palabras o golpes leves con el puño en el brazo ajeno, pero al darse cuenta que no estaba funcionando, decidió ceder. No era tan malo después de todo, Kenjiro era como una mascota que requería de mimos.

— _Chicos, mis padres no van a estar y…_

 _—Olvídalo —_ Yuri cortó inmediatamente las palabras de Jean. No tenía ganas de una fiesta o algo como lo de la vez anterior, no quería a uno de sus amigos sobrepasándose y a otro medio muerto.

— _Pero… pero… ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decir —_ se quejó Leroy.

— _Está bien ¿Qué ibas a decir?_

_—Que mis padres no van a estar, entonces podríamos…_

_—No —_ volvió a cortar las palabras del otro mientras Minami se reía por cómo se mantenía aquella conversación.

Estaban en la sala de clases de Yuri y Otabek, siempre entraban sin importarles las malas miradas, ya que ellos no pertenecían a esa clase. Kenjiro y Jean iban a ver a sus amigos y a conversar con ellos, así que se sentaban en los puestos que habían dejado vacios otros estudiantes al llegar el receso. No molestaban a nadie y además Isabella era parte de ese salón también, así que Leroy aprovechaba de saludarla y conversar con ella de pasada.

— _Está bien, nada de reuniones —_ respondió ya cansado el chico de ojos grises.

— _Leroy, si quieres hacer algo en tu casa está bien —_ le dijo el de ojos verdes sin mirarlo ya que le parecía más interesante observar los escritos que había en su mesa. Los ojos de Jean brillaron de emoción al escuchar aquello— _pero ni Kenjiro, ni yo iremos —_ dijo de manera tajante.

Jean miró a Minami y este se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto y es que no le llevaría la contra a Yuri, más sabiendo que esos días podían pasarlos solo los dos.

Otabek tampoco se involucró en el asunto, pensaba que hacer otra fiesta después de lo sucedido en la anterior era demasiado para ellos y se les saldría de control nuevamente. No tenía intención de ver a Jean coquetear con Isabella, golpear a Minami o besar a Yuri de nuevo, así que prefirió mantenerse al margen de todo ello.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

El año escolar transcurrió sin más revuelos gracias a la actitud arisca del rubio referente a tener otro encuentro social con personas que no fueran ellos cuatro. Las juntas de los fines de semana se mantuvieron como antes, rotando los lugares para que todos tuvieran que ser anfitriones en algún momento. A pesar de que la casa de Jean usualmente estaba vacía, la que más les gustaba era la de Yuri, el abuelo del ruso era demasiado amable y le gustaba escucharlos conversar para darles consejos sin llegar a regañarlos, los chicos sentían que podían contarle cualquier cosa puesto que él les respondía desde su experiencia.

— _Yo también pasé por eso —_ era lo que les respondía cada vez que alguno tenía alguna duda que sentía que no tenía respuesta o alguna situación donde creyeran que era el fin del mundo.

Los únicos que sentían que no podían hablar con total sinceridad, eran Otabek y Kenjiro. Ambos ocultaban sentimientos que parecían prohibidos al ir dirigidos a otro hombre, por parte del moreno se sabía que era amor, pero por parte de japonés solo era un gusto, una atracción la cual no sabía si podía llegar más lejos, así que aun no se sentía listo para decirlo ¿Qué tal si se le pasaba con el tiempo?

El siguiente año de la preparatoria llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando las clases habían terminado, las vacaciones habían pasado con rapidez y los cuatro estaban nuevamente en la escuela, al comienzo del nuevo año escolar.

Con quince años ya se sentían mayores, creían que podían hacer cualquier cosa y que estaban preparados para todo lo que se les negaba a su edad. No entendían porque solo podían acceder a ciertos beneficios a los dieciséis si a los quince era casi lo mismo.

Aquel año, Minami saltó de alegría ya que le había tocado en el mismo salón que Yuri— seremos _compañeros de aula —_ le dijo animado mientras abrazaba al rubio que intentaba zafarse de su agarre a toda costa. Yuri odiaba las muestras de afecto y más aun en público.

— _Sí, sí… qui-ta-te —_ le decía mientras lo empujaba sin obtener resultados.

— _Yo también estoy con ustedes —_ anunció Otabek con su voz más ronca que el año anterior, aunque se notaba que aun le faltaba cambiar.

— _Yo no —_ mencionó Jean con una voz algo triste al verse separado de sus amigos, al parecer estaría solo en su nuevo salón, aunque nunca le había costado hacer nuevos amigos— _¿Quién va a hablar conmigo en clases ahora? —_ preguntó con fingido dramatismo.

Minami comenzó a reírse por la actuación del “rey”, Yuri solo rodó los ojos y se retiró del lugar donde anunciaban quien iba donde. Otabek observaba en silencio mientras pensaba que le hubiera encantado que Jean hubiese estado con ellos, pero al parecer el destino tenía otros planes.

— _JJ, yo estaré contigo este año —_ la voz de isabella se hizo notar entre los estudiantes y los tres amigos pudieron ver la hermosa sonrisa que la chica le dedicaba a Jean— _así que no estés triste._

Isabella al parecer era la única que aceptaba llamar a Leroy por aquel apodo que él mismo se había inventado— _¡Es verdad! —_ anunció Jean observando la lista— _siéntate conmigo ¿Quieres, bella? —_ le preguntó mientras le guiñaba un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Minami prefirió retirarse, el ambiente se notaba tenso ya que Otabek emanaba un aura extraña, además de que no quería separarse de Yuri— _vamos, Beka, Yura nos está esperando —_ le mencionó al chico para indicarle que los otros dos necesitaban privacidad tal vez, puesto que se notaba que la chica estaba loca por Leroy y el chico no demostraba desinterés.

— _Bien —_ respondió el moreno secamente para luego seguir a Minami.

Caminaron por los pasillos, el japonés estaba algo nervioso ya que Otabek se notaba algo molesto y eso le aterraba un poco, después de todo su amigo tendía a ser tranquilo— _¿Pa- pasa algo? —_ se atrevió a preguntar, pero sin mirar al moreno.

Otabek iba a decirle que no, que no se preocupara, pero no pudo. Se sentía tan ahogado en sus propios sentimientos desde hacía tantos años, que necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿Y quién mejor que uno de sus amigos?

— _Me gusta alguien —_ confesó de repente y el japonés sintió que entendía por donde iba todo. Seguramente a Otabek le gustaba Isabella, pero no quería interrumpir la relación que podía comenzar a florecer entre Jean y ella.

— _Y sientes que no eres correspondido, ¿no? —_ le preguntó mientras detenía sus pasos y volteaba para ver de frente al moreno— _Beka, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Sé que no compartimos muchas palabras, pero somos amigos —_ se atrevió a decirle mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del contrario como muestra de apoyo.

— _Gracias —_ le respondió para luego aclararse la garganta, no era bueno compartiendo lo que pensaba o sentía— _esta persona, me gusta desde siempre, pero creo que le gusta alguien más._

 _— ¿Desde siempre? —_ preguntó Minami intrigado— _¿Conoces a isabella desde hace mucho?_

 _— ¿Isabella? —_ en vez de una conversación normal, parecía un interrogatorio mutuo, de una pregunta salían varias más— _no, yo estoy enamorado de Jean —_ soltó de una vez. Jamás tuvo miedo a decirles a otros lo que sentía, pero sí a su mejor amigo, ya que no quería que se distanciaran por eso.

Minami abrió los ojos sorprendido, de todas las personas, jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser Leroy, pero tenía sentido. Observó a Otabek un momento y pudo entender, después de todo él estaba pasando por algo parecido.

— _Está bien… creo que…_

 _— ¿Cómo es eso de que te gusta el idiota? ¿Eres gay? —_ preguntó el ruso que había salido de la nada. Yuri había estado buscando a su par de amigos cuando los encontró de pie al final de uno de los pasillos, no dudó en acercarse para ver qué pasaba y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al oír de la boca de Otabek que le gustaba un hombre y no cualquiera. Le gustaba el imbécil de Jean.

La reacción de Yuri era importante para Minami, de algún modo se vio reflejado en Otabek y quería, no, necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba Plisetsky sobre la situación, ya que eso le daría alguna pista sobre qué pensaría si él se le declaraba.

— _Sí, estoy enamorado —_ la palabra “amor” era demasiado fuerte y en los labios del moreno sonaban realmente verdaderas, tanto que daba miedo el oírla al solo ser unos adolescentes.

— _Mmm… que decepción —_ respondió Yuri algo triste, causando en Minami un poco de nerviosismo.

La reacción de Yuri podía significar dos cosas: que no le agradaba la idea de que Otabek fuera gay o que no le gustaba que Otabek estuviera tras Jean. Tal vez al ruso le gustaba Altin, fue lo que pasó rápidamente por la cabeza del japonés.

**Continuará…**


	11. 10

Otabek simplemente se quedó serio y mirando a Yuri fijamente luego de escuchar que a su amigo le decepcionaba la situación, lo entendía perfectamente, después de todo el rubio y Jean nunca fueron los mejores amigos, por lo que era normal que Plisetsky creyera decepcionante que alguien pudiera ir tras Jean— _no es como si pudiera decidir —_ respondió luego de un lapso incomodo de silencio.

Yuri le regaló media sonrisa, sabía que ese tipo de cosas no eran planeadas, además no era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de las señales que estaban siempre presentes. Para empezar, Jean era una molestia y aun así Otabek iba con él siempre, si eso no era amor, entonces no sabía que podía ser. Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera estupidez, pero trataba seguido con Otabek como para saber que no era un idiota.

— _Tienes razón —_ habló el rubio para zanjar el asunto— _lamentablemente él es demasiado idiota y no se dará cuenta si no se lo dices._

Minami quiso reír, él no era de los que insultaba a los demás, pero Yuri llamaba “idiota” a Leroy por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Beka cuando él había estado tras Yuri en el último tiempo, estaban juntos todos los días y aun así el ruso no se había dado cuenta. Aunque si lo analizaba, Otabek debía estar enamorado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— _Beka, lo siento —_ fue lo único que pudo decirle con tristeza Minami, debía ser doloroso saber que la persona de la que estabas enamorado se sentía atraído por alguien más. Miró hacia el suelo, sin saber que palabras podía utilizar para animar a su amigo, entonces sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Al levantar la mirada vio a Otabek, al parecer intentaba animarlo cuando debería ser al revés.

— _Siempre supe que esto pasaría, por lo menos los tengo a ustedes —_ dijo con tranquilidad, sintiéndose mas liviano al poder por fin contarle a alguien lo que le sucedía.

Kenjiro le obsequió su mejor sonrisa, lo mejor que podía hacer era apoyar al moreno, aunque no eran los mejores amigos, de hecho, Otabek era más cercano a Yuri que a él. No entendía por que había confiado en él para semejante secreto, pero se sentía agradecido.

— _Entonces vamos por helado después de clases, ¡yo invito! —_ habló animado el del mechón rojo, mientras levantaba su brazo hacia arriba para darle efusividad a sus palabras.

— _No grites, tonto —_ Yuri golpeó con su puño el otro brazo de Kenjiro, aunque no con fuerza— _estamos en la escuela —_ lo regañó.

— _¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —_ se disculpó nervioso, recibiendo otro golpe por gritar nuevamente.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

La clase del primer día fue por completo aburrida, como todos los años debían presentarse uno por uno ya que los alumnos iban cambiando. Algunos se conocían y otros no, unos eran nuevos y otros estaban desde el jardín de niños.

La presentación de Yuri siempre era seca, decía lo justo y lo necesario con molestia en su voz, puesto que le era tedioso hacer aquello; a nadie le importaba como se llamaban, lo que les gustaba o de donde venían, solo querían terminar las clases pronto y volver a casa.

Minami era muy efusivo al mencionar las cosas que le gustaban, siempre señalando que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesitara, siempre con una sonrisa amable y un rostro tierno. Al menos eso era lo que el ruso veía, siempre habían estado en clases distintas por lo que llamaba su atención el cómo alguien podía ser tan amable con desconocidos. Esa era la cualidad de Kenjiro, eso era lo que hacía que pudieran llevarse bien, porque polos opuestos se atraen, ¿no?... ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando?

Otabek hablaba con su rostro serio, sus pocas sonrisas estaban reservadas para sus amigos, así como su amabilidad. No era que hablara con molestia, sino que utilizaba un tono neutral que lograba molestar a más de alguno al no percibir algún tipo de emoción, buena o mala, por parte de Altin. El moreno también se ofreció a ayudar si alguien lo requiriera, siempre y cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

A los amigos les había tocado sentarse separados, quedando Yuri al frente, en la primera fila y primer puesto cerca de la mesa del maestro; Kenjiro estaba junto a la ventana, pero en medio de su fila y Otabek estaba hasta atrás, cerca de la puerta.

No podían hablar durante la clase, cosa que no afectaba a ninguno de los chicos, ya que Yuri y Beka podían estar sin conversar y Minami podía hablar con cualquiera sin problemas, intentando buscar cosas en común para tener temas de conversación con los cuales emocionarse, a veces asustando a las personas con su efusividad cuando descubría que les gustaba la misma música o veían el mismo programa de televisión.

— _Parece que te divertiste —_ señalo Yuri acercándose al puesto de su amigo japonés, lo había escuchado parlotear toda la clase con la chica que se había sentado a su lado— _¿Amor a primera vista? —_ lo molestó, pero sin sonreír. Yuri no estaba acostumbrado a ver como Minami se comportaba en clase, pero si a compartir con él fuera de ellas y en esos momentos el chico hablaba y hablaba, pero no con otras personas, sino con él, un poco más con Jean y muy poco con Otabek, por lo que se sentía extraño el escucharlo conversar tanto con alguien que estuviera fuera del circulo social que mantenían ellos cuatro.

— _¿Amor? Nada de eso, es solo que ella estaba muy nerviosa. Era nueva en la escuela y quería ayudarla a calmarse —_ respondió con tranquilidad mientras se levantaba para ir con sus amigos por ahí en el receso.

— _Vamos por Jean y luego a comprar algo. Tengo hambre —_ les dijo Otabek para cortar la conversación. Había percibido ciertos celos por parte de Yuri y eso a pesar de que le hacía gracia, podía ser peligroso si profundizaban mucho. El ruso era algo explosivo si algo le molestaba, no se imaginaba si de verdad estaba celoso y estallaba.

— _Mmm tienes hambre… —_ comenzó a decir Yuri.

 _—Y quieres a Jean… —_ completó Kenjiro con una sonrisa.

Otabek enrojeció, eso era nuevo para ellos que jamás lo habían visto de esa manera. Minami abrazó al moreno para que se tranquilizara un poco, asegurándole que solo era una broma entre ellos tres y que jamás lo delatarían con Leroy.

— _Es tan idiota que, aunque se lo dijéramos, no entendería —_ comentó Plisetsky mientras salían del aula y se dirigían a buscar al cuarto del grupo.

Los tres rieron por el comentario y siguieron su camino entre bromas y pequeños empujones, al parecer Otabek hablaba un poco más luego de haber revelado su secreto, así como también Minami se sentía más cercano a él. Encontraron a Jean riendo con Isabella, justo a la salida del salón de ambos y Yuri fue quien se adelantó para interrumpir la burbuja en la que ellos dos estaban encerrados.

— _¡Hey! Idiota, estamos buscándote y tú aquí ligando —_ lo molestó con la intención de avergonzarlo un poco frente a la chica, pero ella solo rio levemente y no por burla, era una asquerosa risa coqueta. Plisetsky tenía ganas de vomitar, odiaba esas cosas que hacían las personas con tal de atraer la atención de alguien.

— _Lo siento, chicos. Bella ira con nosotros —_ anunció al grupo y Yuri puso mala cara, Otabek no mostró ninguna expresión y Kenjiro sonrió nervioso.

— _Jean, será incomodo si hay una chica —_ intentó dialogar Minami— _sin ofender, Isabella, es solo que… tu entiendes… ¿Momento de chicos? —_ intentó sonar amable, ya que tampoco quería que la chica se sintiera mal, no era su intención.

— _No te preocupes, yo entiendo —_ respondió al instante con una sonrisa triste, a ella le gustaba mucho Jean y quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero tampoco lo separaría de sus amigos— _iré con las chicas, estoy segura que Mila y Sala deben estar por ahí —_ se despidió y se fue en busca de sus amigas.

Minami pudo respirar tranquilo, sintiendo que la tensión del ambiente se iba junto a Isabella. Ahora volvían a ser solo ellos cuatro como siempre, aunque ya no podía mirar a sus amigos igual, hace menos de un año había descubierto que le gustaba Yuri y ahora se enteraba que a Otabek le gustaba Jean, además de que Leroy parecía tener interés en Isabella. Su cabeza explotaría por el exceso de información.

Todos los recesos del día fueron iguales, la chica con sus amigas y ellos juntos. Otabek parecía hablar menos cuando Jean estaba presente y más cuando estaban los tres solos en el salón, antes de que el profesor hiciera acto de presencia.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

— _¿Qué piensas de lo que pasa entre Otabek y Jean? —_ se atrevió a preguntarle a Yuri mientras iban camino a su casa después de clases.

— _Pienso que Jean es demasiado estúpido para Beka —_ respondió al instante para luego suspirar al ver el rostro disconforme de Kenjiro, era obvio que no se refería a eso en especifico— _Beka terminara sufriendo, se nota que al imbécil le gusta la chica de lindas curvas. En pocas palabras, es casi imposible que se fije en un hombre._

 _—Entiendo —_ respondió el del mechón rojo agachando la mirada, le daba tristeza, pero la vida no era un cuento de hadas lleno de amores correspondidos. Esto era la vida real, donde había veces que debías aceptar que tu amor era imposible— _no me gustaría que me pasara eso._

 _— ¿Te gusta alguien? —_ preguntó Yuri mirando directamente a Minami, por alguna razón aquel tema le causo interés.

El japonés se puso completamente rojo ante la pregunta ¿Qué debería responderle? No lo sabía, su mente se trababa, las ideas chocaban en su cerebro y no podía hablar. Había parloteado todo el día, pero ahora no salía ninguna palabra de su boca.

— _Te pregunté si te gusta alguien, no te pregunté quien —_ aclaró Yuri al ver que su amigo se quedaba mudo. Si no quería contarle estaba bien, pero le fastidiaba que no pudiera responder una pregunta tan simple.

— _S- Sí… me gusta un “alguien” —_ respondió tartamudeando y sin mirarlo. Estaba siendo demasiado evidente.

— _¿Es la chica con la que hablaste hoy? —_ le preguntó directo y Minami pensó que Yuri a veces también podía ser un poco idiota. Se limitó a negar con la cabeza— _entonces está bien. Si quieres hablar, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo._

 _— ¡Yuri! —_ gritó, espantando un poco a su amigo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo en medio de la calle— _eres tan bueno —_ le decía mientras aprovechaba de apoyar su mejilla contra la ajena.

— _Ya… sal de aquí… idiota —_ respondía el ruso fingiendo oponer resistencia, la verdad era que los abrazos del japonés no le molestaban tanto y podía soportarlos.

— _Oye, ¿cómo estará el maestro Katsuki? —_ preguntó de repente Minami sin soltar a su amigo del abrazo.

— _¿Te acordaste porque hablamos de gais idiotas? —_ dijo con una ceja alzada y al ver el ceño fruncido de Minami, procedió a aclarar— _el idiota no es el profesor Katsuki, sino el frentón de Nikiforov —_ tras decir lo último, Kenjiro no pudo evitar el ataque de risa que lo atacó repentinamente. Ambos rieron con ganas.

**Continuará…**


	12. 11

Yuri no era de meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero Otabek era su amigo y por eso había insistido aquella vez en una confirmación, que le dijera que realmente estaba enamorado de Jean. Beka era su primer mejor amigo, si bien a Minami lo conocía desde antes, este siempre fue su rival, así que eran cosas distintas. Al rubio le molestaba que Jean fuera tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Otabek, por lo que sabía, ellos eran amigos desde muy pequeños ¿Cómo no había podido ver alguna señal? Aunque también podía deberse a que Altin era un experto en mantener un rostro serio y no demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos.

— _El amor es una molestia —_ dijo en voz alta luego de haberse puesto ropa más cómoda y tirarse en su cama.

— _Puede ser, pero es lindo también —_ contestó Minami quien venía entrando a la habitación con unos refrescos y sándwiches que el abuelo había preparado para ellos. El del mechón rojo para ese momento ya era parte de la casa, podía incluso abrir el refrigerador sin sentir pena por ello.

— _¿Lindo? ¿Qué tiene de lindo ir tras alguien que no te presta atención? —_ refunfuñó mientras se sentaba para recibir la bandeja y acomodarla en la cama, así podrían comer tranquilos.

— _El profesor Katsuki sí nos prestaba atención —_ comentó Minami y Yuri frunció el ceño.

— _Era su trabajo._

 _—No lo era fuera del horario, creo que nos amaba, aunque no como hubiésemos querido, Yuri —_ contestó de inmediato tomando un bocadillo y comenzando a comer. No le gustaba que hablaran mal de Yuuri, él había sido un gran profesor que los soportó incluso después del preescolar— _hace mucho que no vamos, tal vez deberíamos llevarle un obsequio._

Yuri no respondió, también se puso a comer mientras pensaba en sí a Minami aun le gustaría Katsuki, ni siquiera sabía porque salía a la luz su nombre nuevamente. Ya había pasado tiempo y él lo había olvidado.

— _Sí eso quieres, hazlo —_ respondió secamente, no entendía porque estaban todos tan interesados en ese tipo de cosas como el amor, era molesto. Él solo quería estar tranquilo, soportar a Kenjiro y pasar tiempo con sus amigos de vez en cuando— _pero no esperes que haga lo mismo, esa etapa se terminó para mí._

 _—Se me olvidaba que eres un malagradecido —_ respondió el del mechón rojo algo molesto, quería que fueran ambos ya que eran recuerdos que compartían.

— _Tsk. No soy un malagradecido, estúpido —_ respondió tirando del mechón rojo solo para hacerle doler un poco— _bien, bien. Iré, eres tan molesto._

Minami sonrió satisfecho, primero debían ir por un regalo. Lo mejor era que no había tenido que insistirle mucho a Yuri, este había accedido rápido, aunque lo notaba un poco más molesto de lo normal.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

— _¿A dónde van? —_ preguntó Jean a la salida de la escuela, después del quinto día de clases. Yuri y Kenjiro parecían tener prisa por irse— _con Beka pensábamos ir al árcade un rato, ¿no quieren venir? —_ les ofreció, había notado que Otabek estaba un poco más callado de lo normal cuando se trataba de hablar con él, a diferencia de cuando interactuaba con los rubios y eso lo tenía algo preocupado, tal vez lo estaba dejando un poco de lado esa semana.

— _¿A ti que te importa dónde vamos? —_ preguntó Yuri con su habitual apatía hacia Leroy.

— _Gracias por la invitación, pero tenemos que ir a comprar algo —_ respondió Minami más tranquilo— _ustedes podrían ir al árcade de todos modos y pasar un rato juntos —_ dijo sin pensar en sus palabras, para luego ponerse nervioso al recordar que a Otabek le gustaba Jean— _como amigos —_ aclaró— _o tal vez no… vean ustedes, nosotros nos vamos. Bye —_ se despidió con rapidez y por primera vez fue él quien tomó a Yuri por la muñeca y lo arrastró rápidamente del lugar.

— _Sí que eres bueno para disimular —_ se burló el rubio comenzando a caminar al paso del otro para no sentir que lo tironeaban, soltándose del agarre una vez que alcanzó el andar de su amigo— _¿Qué le compraremos? —_ no tenía la menor idea de que le podían regalar a su maestro del preescolar que no veían hace tanto tiempo.

— _No lo sé ¿Una bufanda? —_ era lo más simple que se le ocurría, no sabía cuáles eran los gustos del profesor Katsuki.

— _Mmm… vayamos a comer algo, luego vemos que hay por ahí, ¿está bien? —_ Minami asintió, no era raro que Yuri le preguntara su opinión sobre algo cuando estaban solos, usualmente cuando eran los cuatro, Plisetsky tomaba las decisiones por ambos, pero solos era un ambiente completamente distinto.

Comieron en el primer lugar que encontraron, papas fritas y una hamburguesa era la deliciosa y “saludable” alimentación que tendrían ese día— _tiene lechuga y tomate, es saludable —_ había dicho Yuri cuando Minami le dijo que el abuelo Nikolai los regañaría por comer chatarra.

Terminaron de comer mientras conversaban, era viernes por lo que no estaban apurados en llegar a casa, cualquier deber escolar podía esperar al fin de semana, más específicamente a las ultimas horas de la noche del domingo cuando recordaban que había colegio al día siguiente y por ende, deberes que entregar o materiales que llevar.

— _¿Qué tal una agenda? —_ preguntó Kenjiro mientras caminaban entre las tiendas en la búsqueda de algo lindo para Katsuki— _recuerdo que tenía una cuando éramos pequeños, en ella seguramente hacía las planificaciones y estamos empezando el año —_ explicó a Yuri cuando este lo observó con cara de no entender.

— _Tienes razón, recuerdo también que su teléfono tenía un protector azul de caniche —_ pensó en voz alta el ruso, intentando recordar detalles que había memorizado en ese entonces y que ahora yacían en las profundidades de su mente. Un Minami todo sucio por una pelea entre ellos apareció en su mente, demasiado tierno al estar enojado y lleno de lodo— _podríamos comprar una agenda azul o con un estampado similar —_ le ofreció sin mirar a la cara a su amigo, el recuerdo tan tierno lo hizo sonrojar levemente al pensar que Kenjiro seguía con un rostro dulce y amable, tan lindo.

— _¡Tienes razón! —_ exclamó animado como siempre, recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Yuri al haber gritado en la calle— _lo siento, lo siento —_ se disculpo divertido el del mechón rojo mientras sobaba el lugar afectado.

Fueron a distintas tiendas y solo pudieron encontrar una agenda parecida a lo que tenían en mente, no era azul, pero tenía motivos de caniches dibujados y muy tiernos, al abrirla incluso traía stickers de estos— _perfecto, ahora paguemos y vámonos —_ habló Yuri ya cansado por tener que caminar tanto solo por un regalo para un maestro por el cual sus sentimientos ya estaban olvidados. No entendía porque Minami no podía mantenerlos así también, olvidados, en cierto modo le molestaba que le prestara tanta atención a Katsuki.

Se despidieron al bajar del autobús, ya era tarde y seguramente el padre de Kenjiro ya estaba en casa, así que debía volver. Se llevó el regalo consigo y le agradeció a Yuri por haber aceptado que fueran juntos— _el lunes, después de clases vamos a verlo, ¿sí? —_ preguntó emocionado, recibiendo como respuesta una simple afirmación con la cabeza por parte de Yuri.

— _Ya vete, es tarde y no estaré ahí sí alguien quiere asaltarte —_ molestó al chico, sabía que Minami no era violento por lo que a veces le preocupaba que anduviese solo por la calle a deshoras.

— _Sí, adiós. Nos vemos… ¿Mañana? —_ preguntó esperanzado, había veces que compartían juntos los fines de semana y otros que no, por eso le preguntaba. Tenía la necesidad de estar con Yuri todo el tiempo que le fuera permitido, era parte del sentimiento de “gustar” que tunía hacia él.

— _Más te vale venir mañana y compensarme por hacerme caminar tanto —_ le respondió dándole un golpe leve en el brazo al contrario mientras le sonreía y lo miraba a los ojos.

— _Ok, nos vemos entonces —_ se despidió el chico para luego dar media vuelta con la intención de retirarse por su propio camino.

— _Kenjiro —_ lo llamó el de ojos verdes y el chico se volteó enseguida— _no has cambiado nada desde el preescolar —_ le comentó recordando al pequeño Minami.

— _¿Y eso está mal? —_ preguntó intrigado, no sabía por qué el otro salía con este tipo de cosas ahora.

— _No, me gusta. Sigue así —_ le respondió Yuri mientras se volteaba y se despedía con su mano, caminando en su propia dirección.

Kenjiro se quedó unos minutos más ahí de pie, su cuerpo no se movía y su rostro estaba por completo rojo. Yuri le había dicho que le gustaba, bueno, no él, pero sí el hecho de que no hubiese cambiado con los años y eso provocaba que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Al llegar a casa su padre se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba un poco metido en sus pensamientos, además de que el rojo en sus mejillas permanecía ahí.

— _¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —_ lo cuestionó a modo de reprimenda, pero al ver su rostro supuso la razón— _¿Tuviste una cita? —_ preguntó a su hijo directamente y al ver que el sonrojo se acrecentó solo pudo asumir que sí— _¡Eso es genial, campeón! ¿Cuándo me presentaras a la afortunada? Deberías invitarla a cenar un día._

Las palabras de su padre y el abrazo a modo de felicitación que recibió, lo descolocaron un poco. No había sido una cita, tampoco había sido con una chica, pero sí era la persona que le gustaba aunque no pudiera decírselo a su padre. De algún modo no quería arruinar sus ilusiones, así que pensó en una respuesta que no desanimara al hombre que lo crió solo.

— _Sí, pero aun no somos nada —_ respondió con una sonrisa tímida— _cuando realmente tengamos una relación, te la presentare, ¿está bien? —_ respondió y su padre se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta.

Minami esa noche pensó en que pasaría sí un día era correspondido, aunque no creía que aquello pudiese pasar, no pudo evitar pensar ¿Qué diría su padre? ¿Cómo se comportaría? ¿Se decepcionaría de él?... ¿Qué pensaría su madre de él sí aun estuviera viva? Las preguntas lo invadían una tras otra, impidiendo que el sueño llegara a él, no dejando que pudiera cerrar los ojos sin imaginar el rostro enojado de su padre y las facciones decepcionadas y un poco borrosas de su madre al no recordarla por completo.

— _¿Qué estoy haciendo? —_ se preguntó mientras estaba acostado en la cama y cubría sus ojos con el antebrazo, a veces deseaba tener el carácter de Yuri, ese donde le importaba una mierda cualquier cosa que otros pensaran.

**Continuará…**


	13. 12

— _¿Quieres que vayamos al árcade? —_ fue la pregunta que Jean le hizo a Otabek al encontrarlo solo, no habían hablado mucho últimamente y lo sentía lejano, cosa que no le agradaba.

— _¿Invitarás a los demás? —_ preguntó de vuelta a su mejor amigo, no tenía ganas de que estuvieran a solas, así que era mejor saber.

— _Por supuesto —_ respondió Jean con una sonrisa y pasando un brazo por encima de los hombros de Altin— _solo quiero que lo pasemos bien, como siempre —“como antes”_ quiso decir, pero prefirió omitirlo, puesto que demostraría que le daba demasiada importancia a algo que tal vez se estaba imaginando. Era imposible que la amistad de ellos dos se estuviera rompiendo.

Jean le preguntó a Minami y Plisetsky, tal y como le había dicho a Otabek, pero estos no aceptaron excusándose con que tenían otras cosas que hacer. Así fue como los mejores amigos terminaron saliendo solos, cosa que alegraba a Jean, pero incomodaba a Otabek. Se dirigieron en silencio a la salida de la escuela para ir caminando al lugar, después de todo había un árcade cerca de donde estudiaban y no era la primera vez que iban.

Podían sentir el ambiente algo tenso entre ellos, aun así Jean hizo una que otra broma con la intención de aligerarlo, pero al parecer era inútil. Otabek seguía con su rostro serio, sin siquiera hacer las pequeñas sonrisas que solía mostrarle solo a él antes de que aparecieran más personas en su circulo social.

— _¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? —_ preguntó directamente Leroy luego de que jugaran un juego de pelea y Otabek perdiera en cada ocasión sin la necesidad de que su contrincante usara los ataques especiales de los personajes que había escogido.

— _No me pasa nada —_ respondió secamente el otro.

— _¿Es por isabella? —_ preguntó repentinamente aquel de quien Altin estaba enamorado, logrando que se sintiera descubierto y se tensara— _apostaría a que estas celoso porque paso tiempo con ella y ya no te presto tanta atención._

 _—No es así, es normal que tengas novia. Lo que no es normal es que no lo converses conmigo —_ respondió intentando desviar la conversación. No estaba dispuesto a que Jean descubriera su secreto, no quería que dejaran de ser amigos, aunque como iban ahora las cosas, se estaban distanciado de todos modos. Él estaba distanciándose de su mejor amigo.

— _No somos novios, solo nos llevamos bien, Beka —_ habló con voz cansada— _eres mi mejor amigo, si algo tan importante hubiese pasado, te lo habría dicho, tonto —_ le dio unas palmadas a su amigo en la espalda para intentar animarlo, las cuales poco surtían efecto.

— _Entonces ¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con ella? —_ No se dio cuenta de que su voz salió molesta— _cada oportunidad que tienes, están juntos. Ya ni siquiera voy a tú casa o tú a la mía después de clases —_ se quejó ya soltando gran parte de lo que le molestaba.

Jean quedó algo perplejo, después de todo Otabek no era del tipo de persona que se molestaba fácilmente, lo conocía desde que eran niños, eran los mejores amigos ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dejado de lado hasta aquel punto? No sabía que responderle, no tenía como excusarse por apartarlo de esa manera.

— _Lo siento —_ fue lo único que salió de su boca— _lo siento, no era mi intención. Arreglare las cosas, ¿sí? Me haré tiempo para ti, ¿está bien? —_ preguntó con voz suave y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su enojado amigo.

Otabek suspiró, le estaba exigiendo a Jean que le contara todo, pero él no estaba haciendo lo mismo y eso estaba mal. Aun así, aceptó sus disculpas y se dejó abrazar por su mejor amigo, ya no tenían cuatro años y se veían extraños siendo tan grandes y abrazándose en un árcade, pero que más daba, a jean le gustaba hacerlo y él lo dejaría.

— _Bien, entonces hoy vendrás a dormir a mi casa —_ soltó Altin sin más, sabía que en estas instancias Jean no podría negarse aun si ya había hecho planes. Si alguien pensaba que Otabek no usaba el chantaje a su favor, estaba equivocado— _¿O vas a dejarme solo después de comprometerte a darme más de tu tiempo? —_ preguntó con su habitual seriedad.

— _Por supuesto que no me negaré —_ respondió para luego reírse algo nervioso y tomar su celular con la intención de cancelar el encuentro que tendría más tarde con Isabella. Estaría con Otabek ese día y luego se haría horarios para prestarle la atención necesaria a su mejor amigo y a la chica que le gustaba.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Yuri Plisetsky se sentía extraño, no entendía bien la razón, pero se sentía algo posesivo con Kenjiro. Le adjudicó la culpa a su personalidad, nunca le gustó mucho compartir y al pasar tanto tiempo con aquel chico debía sentirlo como parte de su familia, alguien demasiado cercano y que por ende necesitaba tener toda su atención.

El ruso se acostó en su cama, escuchando música y pensando en aquella chica que hablaba tanto con Minami. Era linda y parecía ser el tipo de persona que iría bien como pareja de ese idiota, aun así este había negado el hecho de que le gustara y si lo analizaba, Kenjiro siempre era amable con todas las personas, así que no significaba que tuviera alguna fijación con esa chica. De hecho si lo analizaba mejor, ella era realmente fea y jamás podría calzar con alguien como el del mechón rojo.

Mientras pensaba fruncía el ceño, irritado por el flujo de sus pensamientos. Minami pasó de ser su rival y alguien que no le agradaba nada, a ser alguien a quien necesitaba ver casi a diario, aunque fuera solo unos minutos, porque alegraba de cierto modo sus días ¿Y si él también se estaba volviendo gay? ¿Sería contagioso? Se preguntó estúpidamente mientras se sentaba en la cama de golpe.

Otabek les había confesado que le gustaba Jean, pero a él no podía gustarle Kenjiro, era estúpido. Estúpido el chico y estúpido pensar aquello. Era imposible, solo sucedía que Yuri era muy posesivo y nada más, aun si con Otabek no le pasaba lo mismo, aun si con Altin había sido mucho más apegado en el ámbito amistoso y jamás se había sentido de aquella manera con él cuando se juntaba con otras personas ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un mensaje de Minami justamente venía a lograr que saliera de ese tipo de pensamientos para internarse en otros no tan importantes.

<<Que hace?>>

Era lo que le había escrito aquel chico. Hacía unas cuantas horas que habían separado sus caminos y aun así se hablaban por chat de vez en cuando. Tal vez era demasiada la cercanía y debía comenzar a establecer una distancia entre ellos.

<<Que te importa?>>

Respondió al instante y casi podía escuchar a Kenjiro riendo por su mensaje.

<<Escuchando música>>

Volvió a presionar enviar y de inmediato pudo darse cuenta que el otro había esperado su respuesta para ponerse a escribir. Establecer una distancia entre ambos no sería fácil, tal vez y ni siquiera haría aquello, después de todo era estúpido. Minami no le gustaba, solo era parte de su vida y listo.

Se durmió con el celular junto a su cara, con un mensaje recién llegado que le preguntaba si estaba despierto, para que luego de unos minutos llegara otro diciendo “me gustas”, mensaje que más tarde se transformo en uno que decía “mensaje eliminado”. Yuri no alcanzó a verlo hasta el día siguiente, quedando con la duda de que había sido lo que su amigo le había enviado a esas horas de la madrugada.

<<Estas dormido?>>

<<Mensaje eliminado>>

Fue lo único que vio. Le preguntaría cuando viniera a su casa, después de todo habían quedado en juntarse ahí como todos los sábados, a no ser que el otro par armara alguna junta en otra casa, cosa que no había sucedido.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Minami se levantó y arregló para ir a la casa de Yuri, de paso compró algunas golosinas para compartir, ya que este le había dicho que debía compensarlo por la caminata del día anterior. Se sentía algo nervioso por el mensaje que se atrevió a enviar, aunque después lo hubiese borrado ¿Qué tal si Yuri lo había alcanzado a leer? Esperaba que no.

— _¿Qué fue lo que escribiste? —_ le preguntó Yuri antes de que siquiera entrara a la casa, al parecer la curiosidad era más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

— _Solo teclee mal, es todo —_ se excusó el chico un tanto avergonzado, pero aliviado de que el otro no hubiese alcanzado a leer aquello que lo exponía totalmente. No estaba listo para decirle aun, no siquiera sabía qué arrebato tuvo en la madrugada para enviarle aquello, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que ese chico tan gruñón le gustaba y demasiado, aunque aun no podía decir que fuera amor.

— _Mmm no te creo nada, pero fingiré que sí —_ le respondió con media sonrisa para luego dejar pasar a su amigo que le había dado una bolsa llena de golosinas.

— _Gracias por fingir —_ habló Minami y se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo a aquel chico, cosa que causo un sonrojo instantáneo en Yuri seguido de un golpe en la nuca para Minami por parte del ruso.

Se pasaron la tarde como siempre o al menos eso parecía por fuera, pero en el interior ambos tenían sus propios debates internos. Uno analizando cuáles eran sus reales sentimientos para con su amigo y el otro pensando que sería lo mejor para hacer en su situación. Aun así ninguno se dio cuenta de los pensamientos del otro al estar tan ensimismados en sus propios problemas.

Esperaban que el tiempo les diera las respuestas que necesitaban, esperaban que al crecer todo se esclareciera para ellos y así poder tomar decisiones importantes en un futuro. Aun eran jóvenes, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para tropezar y volver a levantarse, por lo tanto no había apuro.

**Continuará…**


	14. 13

Era lunes y las clases aburridas como siempre, Yuri necesitaba matar el tiempo con algo ya que había faltado el maestro de la ultima hora y en vez de enviarlos a casa, se les ocurrió dejarle a una maestra suplente que solo les ordenó sacar sus libros de texto y leer la materia que ya habían visto hasta el momento. En pocas palabras, los estaba obligando a repasar desde el libro en vez de hacerles una clase como debía. Era aburrido y aunque Yuri no quería ir a ver a su maestro del jardín, prefería eso a estar ahí sentado fingiendo que leía algo que se sabía de memoria, después de todo la clase de historia era una de sus favoritas.

Minami por su parte conversaba entre susurros que al ruso le parecían molestos, sobre todo porque eran con aquella chica que se sentaba junto a Kenjiro y él no podía soportarla. El japonés se reía disimuladamente de algo que había dicho su compañera, en cambio ella tenía una risa algo estridente y que no podía ocultar— _¡Silencio! —_ se escuchó el grito en el salón y todos permanecieron callados y observando a Yuri. Cualquiera creería que sería la maestra quien callaría aquel molesto sonido que salía de la boca de esa adolescente, pero no, Plisetsky había terminado por explotar— _yo estoy aburrido, tu estas aburrida ¡Todos estamos aburridos! ¿Pero podrías al menos disimular tu molesta risa? Es irritante. Tú eres irritante —_ el ruso soltó todo de una vez, sin darse cuenta que se había parado de su asiento de manera inconsciente y miraba a la chica como si quisiera matarla, logrando que comenzara a llorar y saliera corriendo del salón.

— _¿Qué ocurre contigo? —_ le preguntó Minami sorprendido. Yuri era alguien que se molestaba fácilmente, pero jamás había atacado a alguien de esa manera solo por reírse, ni siquiera a Jean y eso ya era decir mucho. Kenjiro miró desaprobatoriamente a su amigo y salió tras la chica, era su amiga y él la estaba haciendo reír, además de que su amigo la había hecho llorar, por lo tanto, se sentía culpable.

Yuri se quedó frío, había explotado de la nada e incluso la había hecho llorar. No dejó que eso se notara en su exterior, pero de verdad la mirada de Minami lo había dejado mal. No fue hasta que Otabek le tocó el hombro, que se dio cuenta que el timbre ya había sonado y todos salían del salón— _¿Estás bien? —_ le preguntó el moreno al rubio del ceño fruncido mientras todos murmuraban a su alrededor.

— _Sí, ya me calmé —_ respondió mientras caminaba junto a Otabek para salir del salón también.

— _Yura —_ llamó a su amigo y este lo miró atento a sus palabras— _tu mochila. Es hora de ir a casa —_ le explicó Otabek en un tono de voz tranquilo mientras apuntaba el asiento que le correspondía al ruso, donde yacía la mochila de este.

Yuri se puso rojo hasta las orejas por la vergüenza y se devolvió por su mochila. Agradecía que fuera Otabek el único que se dio cuenta de su despistada mente— _gracias —_ le murmuró con algo de vergüenza y el chico solo asintió.

Una vez afuera del salón se encontraron con Jean, quien de inmediato pregunto qué había sucedido, puesto que el chisme en pocos minutos ya estaba en boca de todos— _¿Qué paso? ¿La rubia explotó? —_ dijo molestando y recibiendo al instante un golpe en el estomago por parte de Yuri. No estaba de humor para aguantar estupideces, menos de Jean.

— _Nos vemos, Otabek —_ se despidió de su amigo para luego mirar a Leroy— _adiós, idiota._

Yuri caminó por los pasillos intentando encontrar a Minami, quería disculparse con él, aunque sea ¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué? No entendía su necesidad, esa chica molesta había sido el problema, no él— _tsk —_ chasqueó su lengua con molestia mientras seguía buscando. No se entendía a sí mismo, sabía que había sobreactuado porque la risa de ella no era para tanto, pero no había podido evitarlo ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Celos? No estaba seguro.

Giró por un pasillo donde escuchó aquella molesta voz y pudo ver la espalda de Minami y el rostro de su compañera. No podía entender lo que decían, pero sabía que estaban conversando y por la voz calma de Kenjiro, de seguro la estaba consolando. Las cosas se aclararon más cuando el japonés abrazó a la chica, dejándola que se aferrara a su cuerpo, _“que molesta”,_ fue lo que Yuri pensó y la imagen del maestro Víctor besando a su Yuuri se le vino a la cabeza— _que asco —_ murmuró y se retiró de ahí. Esperaría a su amigo en otro lugar, no tenía ganas de presenciar un beso.

Yuri entendió tras eso que tal vez, solo tal vez, a él le gustaba Minami de algún modo. También cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera confundido por haber pasado tanto tiempo con él, no entendía bien que le sucedía, pero si tenía clara una cosa, debía tomar distancia sino sería un problema para Kenjiro, aun si la chica no le gustaba, vendrían más en el futuro y alguna tendría que ser la novia del japonés, ¿no? Tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Minami consoló a la chica, aunque en su mente pensaba que era algo exagerada, solo le habían gritado un poco, pero no era como para que llorara a mares. El japonés sabía que si Yuri hubiese querido herirla en serio, podría haberle dicho más cosas y haberla acosado más tiempo, pero en ese instante solo sentía culpa por lo sucedido. Dejó que la chica llorara en su hombro, mientras rodaba los ojos cuando esta no lo veía, de verdad que quería que esto terminara pronto para ir con Yuri, quería estar junto a él e ir donde el profesor Katsuki.

— _De verdad lo siento y sé que él también lo siente —_ habló Kenjiro con voz tranquila— _es solo que él es un poco explosivo._

 _— ¡Es un monstruo! —_ Respondió la exagerada chica— _no sé cómo alguien tan lindo como tú, puede ser amigo de alguien como él —_ al decir “él”, la chica hizo una mueca de asco que no pasó desapercibida para Minami, quien retrocedió un par de pasos para no seguir tocándola.

— _No exageres, deja de llorar por tonterías —_ le dijo fríamente sorprendiéndola un poco y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la actitud que estaba tomando, pero las palabras que ella había dicho le habían molestado de sobremanera— _ya me disculpé, con eso te debe bastar. Si no te gusta Yuri, simplemente no le hables y a mí tampoco —_ sin más que decir dio media vuelta y se despidió agitando su mano mientras se dirigía a la salida de la escuela esperando que el rubio estuviera aun ahí.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, se veía pensativo, de seguro estaba arrepentido por lo que había hecho, pero no lo diría, ni se disculparía. Así era él y así le gustaba.

— _¿Vamos? —_ le dijo Minami con una sonrisa que pareció aliviar el rostro preocupado de Yuri ¿Sería que estaba pensativo porque pensó que estaba enojado con él? No podía ser eso, se convenció a sí mismo.

— _Te tardaste, tonto —_ respondió el ruso.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó Minami y caminaron hacia el área del jardín infantil, la cual estaba separada de la escuela principal para evitar que los pequeños sufrieran accidentes.

No hablaron de lo sucedido, solo se enfocaron en revisar que Minami hubiese traído el regalo y luego en buscar con la mirada al maestro que hace tiempo les había robado los corazones a sus “yo” más pequeños.

— _¡Profesor! —_ llamó entusiasmado Minami y Yuuri miró hacia aquellos dos chicos que hacía tiempo no veía, pero que podía reconocer al instante.

— _Yuri, Kenjiro. Están muy grandes —_ les dijo con una sonrisa amable y se atrevió a abrazar primero al del mechón rojo y luego a Yuri. El último se sonrojó al sentir aquel contacto, pensó que esos sentimientos eran cosa del pasado, pero al parecer aun quedaban residuos.

— _¿Dónde está tu anciano? —_ preguntó Yuri y el japonés rio por el comentario para luego indicarles que mejor entraran a una de las salas ya vacías a conversar. Les explicó que Víctor había encontrado trabajo en otra escuela después del horario de ahí.

Minami le entregó su regalo a Yuuri diciéndole que era de parte de ambos, se pudo ver en el rostro del maestro Katsuki que estaba conmovido y feliz. Mucho más luego de abrir el regalo y ver que recordaron algunas cosas que le gustaban, aun después de tantos años.

Hablaron de la escuela, de cómo les estaba yendo y Yuuri les preguntó por si tenían novia, ambos negaron al instante, muy rojos y nerviosos por la pregunta. Al parecer había tocado un tema delicado, pensó el azabache, después de todo estaban en esa edad que todo se hacía más grande de lo que era, los problemas parecían enormes.

— _Si necesitan hablar de algo, no duden en venir. Siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes, mis niños —_ les ofreció y Minami se vio interesado, después de todo a él le gustaba un chico y Yuuri estaba con un hombre ¿Cómo habría sido su adolescencia y la conversación con sus padres? Kenjiro se dijo a si mismo que un día de esos volvería para conversar a solas.

— _No somos niños —_ fue lo que respondió Yuri algo indignado por la palabra— _estamos grandes, además tú debes tener tus propios problemas. Como buscar asilo y pañales de adulto para el calvo ¿Sabías que hay unos con forma de ropa interior? —_ preguntó con malicia y de forma burlona el rubio.

— _¿En serio? ¿Lo dices por experiencia, Yuri? ¿Aun te haces en la cama como cuando estabas en el jardín? —_ preguntó entre risas Yuuri, observando como el adolescente se sonrojaba y comenzaba a decir palabras para insultar.

Los adolescentes se retiraron luego de despedirse de su primer amor con un beso en la mejilla, se sintieron bien de volver a recordar algunas cosas y conversar de otras, aunque no se sinceraran por completo. Al final del día cada chico tenía las cosas claras, Yuri tomaría distancia hasta entender bien que le sucedía y Minami haría lo mismo hasta saber cómo solucionar el asunto con su padre que era lo que más le preocupaba en ese instante.

**Continuará…**


	15. Especial de San Valentín

San Valentín llegó y toda la escuela estaba vuelta loca, todos enviando y recibiendo tarjetas de todos lados, después de todo no solo se enviaban por amor, sino también por amistad. Las chicas sobre todo esperaban ese día para confesarse, así como uno que otro varón.

Jean había recibido una por parte de Isabella, pero él no le regaló nada a nadie para la tranquilidad mental de Otabek. Obviamente el de ojos negros tampoco le había dado nada a nadie, cuando eran pequeños, él y jean siempre intercambiaban algo, como algún peluche, alguna pelota de futbol, etc. Eran cosas de ellos, pero que querían que su mejor amigo tuviera, algo así como intercambiar tesoros.

Aquel día hacía un poco de frío y Otabek junto a Jean llevaban bufandas, en uno de los recesos Leroy se acercó a su mejor amigo a mostrarle que había recibido una tarjeta de Isabella, junto a otras cuatro de unas chicas de otros salones— _¿Qué tal? Soy un rey —_ le había dicho a su amigo que solo lo miró serio— _¿Qué tal tu? —_ preguntó curioso y Otabek sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo.

— _No sé de quién es, pero estaba en mi puesto —_ le mostró a su amigo una tarjeta que decía “de tu admiradora secreta”.

— _Wow, eso es genial Beka —_ le dijo Jean mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas insinuante.

Jean vio que su mejor amigo parecía malhumorado, seguramente por no haber recibido más tarjetas y no saber de quién era la única que tenía. Quería animarlo, después de todo era san Valentin, con eso en mente se acercó a su amigo logrando que se sonrojara, cosa habitual en Otabek cuando Leroy hacía aquello, así que Jean no lo vio extraño. El de ojos grises tomó la bufanda de su amigo y se la quitó— _esto es mío —_ le dijo sonriendo para luego quitarse la de él y enrollarla en el cuello de Otabek— _y esta es tuya._

Altin quedó casi con la boca abierta, hacía un par de años que habían dejado aquella tradición, que Jean la recordara era demasiado para él— _gracias —_ murmuró mientras escondía su boca y nariz en la prenda. Tenía el aroma del perfume de jean.

— _Huele a ti, genial —_ dijo Leroy volviendo a sorprender a Otabek— _debo irme, nos vemos en la salida —_ jean se retiró dejando a un Otabek sumamente rojo hasta las orejas.

↣❤

El final de las clases llegó y los amigos decidieron ir a un parque cercano a conversar un rato, Jean por supuesto quería lucirse mostrándoles a sus amigos la cantidad de tarjetas que había recibido.

— _Me dieron cinco ¿Qué tal ustedes? —_ les dijo mientras les mostraba los cinco corazones de papel.

Otabek no dijo nada, seguía en transe por lo de las bufandas. Yuri simplemente sonrió con malicia y sacó de su mochila doce tarjetas— _a mi me dieron esto —_ le dijo burlón, deleitándose como Jean abría los ojos sorprendido.

— _¿Y no les gruñiste? —_ preguntó solo por fastidiar, tenía un poco de envidia.

— _¿Doce? Son muchas —_ le dijo Minami asombrado y tomando las tarjetas para observarlas, dentro de él estaba un poco celoso, pero no lo diría, era inapropiado mostrarse de esa manera.

— _¿Estas celoso? —_ lo fastidió el ruso y Kenjiro solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— _Yo recibí solo una —_ confesó mientras sacaba de su mochila una inda tarjeta hecha a mano la cual tenía como remitente la chica que siempre hablaba con él en clases.

— _Al menos tu sabes de quien es —_ le dijo Otabek, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez en todo el día.

Yuri sintió como si su sangre hirviera de solo ver eso, dio un manotón hacía adelante logrando que la tarjeta de Minami cayera al piso— _¡Ups! Lo siento —_ se disculpó para luego ir hasta la tarjeta y pisarla— _mi error de nuevo —_ volvió a decir, pero esta vez no sonaba arrepentido. Mucho menos mientras recogía la sucia tarjeta y la arrugaba entre sus dedos— _la tomé con mucha fuerza, lo siento._

 _—Está bien, dámela —_ le dijo Minami algo sorprendido por la actitud de Yuri. Otabek y jean miraban la escena intrigados, el primero entendía un poco lo que sucedía, ya que eso fue lo primero que quiso hacer cuando vio la tarjeta de isabella, pero el segundo no tenía idea de que sucedía ahí.

— _No, ya está sucia y rota —_ respondió el ruso con voz molesta.

— _Solo está sucia y arrugada —_ le dijo Minami para luego ver como Yuri partía la tarjeta en dos.

— _Ahora está rota —_ le dijo y se la entregó.

Minami solo suspiró, a veces no entendía a Yuri. El rubio había recibido doce, no tenía por qué molestarse solo porque la chica que a él le había tocado, le caía mal.

Después de aquel acto de celos, del cual solo Otabek y Yuri sabían que se debía a ello, siguieron conversando con tranquilidad. Al volver a casa el ruso botó todas sus tarjetas en un basurero cercano, en frente de Minami para que este viera que no estaba interesado en ninguna de esas chicas, ni siquiera entendía porque quería que su amigo lo supiera.

— _¿Se te pasó el enojo? —_ preguntó Minami, pero Yuri no respondió— _solo para que sepas, la tarjeta era para ti._

 _Yuri abrió su boca sorprendido y Kenjiro rearmo la tarjeta para mostrarle que en el remitente decía el apellido de la chica que odiaba_ — ¿Por qué para mí? —preguntó sin creerlo.

— _Porque este apellido es de otra chica, que me pidió que te lo entregara —_ respondió el del mechón rojo— _¿Tanto odio le tienes a nuestra compañera que ni siquiera notaste que los nombres son distintos? —_ alzó una ceja divertido al ver que recién el ruso entendía todo. Aprovechó de tirar a la basura esa tarjeta también.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó Yuri.

— _Está bien, a mí solo me gustas tú. No te pongas celoso —_ se sinceró Minami para luego disfrazar la verdad con una risa— _es broma, no vayas a pegarme —_ advirtió sintiéndose idiota por confesarse y luego retractarse.

Por su parte Yuri había sentido que le faltaba el aire son la primera frase y luego un gran enojo por la segunda. Golpeó con fuerza el brazo de su amigo— _idiota, no estoy celoso —_ le dijo y emprendieron nuevamente su camino juntos.

Kenjiro estuvo a punto de confesarse y Yuri a punto de corresponderle, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía y no lo sabrían nunca.


	16. 14

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo, ni cuenta se habían dado cuando ya eran jóvenes de dieciséis. Parecía que la distancia temporal entre los quince y la edad que todos poseían ahora era mínima, pero para ellos se trataba de un tiempo de grandes cambios, los sentimientos a esa edad eran más vividos, lo que provocaba que aun si solo pasaba un mes, pudiera haber grandes cambios.

Jean había comenzado una relación con Isabella hacía una semana, lo que provocaba que ya no se viera tan seguido con sus amigos como antes por darle prioridad a su nueva novia. No era que ella se lo pidiera, de hecho, a Isabella le agradaba mucho Otabek, ya que sabía que era el mejor amigo de su pareja, por ello siempre obligaba a Leroy a dedicarle tiempo a su amigo de la infancia.

— _También quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo, Jean, pero no es bueno que dejes a Otabek de lado siempre —_ le explicaba a su novio cuando conversaban sobre salir los fines de semana o juntarse después de la escuela— _no quiero romper su amistad, además yo también debo dedicarle tiempo a mis amigas —_ decidió acotar lo último, que, si bien era cierto, no era tan importante. Sus amigas entendían que ella quería pasar tiempo con Leroy, la diferencia recaía en que Altin estaba acostumbrado a estar con Jean y viceversa, desde que eran niños.

— _Está bien, el sábado salimos tú y yo, ¿sí? —_ le preguntó el de ojos grises a la chica de cabello negro— _y el domingo hago planes con los chicos ¿Te parece bien eso? —_ Isabella era una buena chica, de buenos sentimientos y que le gustaba bromear al igual que él. Entre los dos a veces sacaban de sus casillas a Yuri, fastidiándolo con comentarios molestos, pero fuera de eso, ella era amble y se preocupaba por Leroy. Así como también se preocupaba por Otabek.

— _Eso es perfecto, amor —_ respondía mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Otabek solo podía observar en la distancia como su amigo comenzaba una nueva etapa en su vida, una que siempre supo que tendría que presenciar, una que jamás estuvo preparado para enfrentar. Era extraño, no quería ver, pero tampoco podía despegar la mirada ¿Acaso era masoquista?

— _¿Eres masoquista o solo estúpido? —_ habló la conocida voz de Yuri junto a él. El rubio ya había notado como Otabek miraba en la dirección de la pareja de melosos asquerosos y molestos— _del solo verlos, quiero vomitar._

 _—Estoy seguro que si tú estuvieras con Minami de esa manera… no te daría tanto asco —_ comentó el moreno dándole una mirada significativa al de ojos verdes, quien se sonrojó al instante y le lanzó de vuelta una mirada de odio.

— _No sé de que hablas —_ se desentendió del tema.

— _Yo tampoco sé de que hablas, Yura —_ respondió y sonrió al ver como su amigo murmuraba maldiciones que poco entendía.

Otabek ya había notado que Yuri era muy celoso cuando alguien se acercaba a Minami, no entendía como el del mechón rojo podía ser tan despistado que no se daba cuenta. Todos sabían que el rubio tenía mal genio, pero con Kenjiro era un poco más tranquilo, soportaba más sus idioteces y lo celaba como si fuera suyo. Suponía que hasta su mejor amigo, Jean, debía haberse dado cuenta de aquello.

Por su parte, Yuri ya había esclarecido en ese tiempo sus sentimientos, pero aun no se sentía listo para que otros lo supieran y mucho menos para confesarlo. Kenjiro era un chico amable, demasiado amable y por eso en el último año varias chicas le habían declarado su amor, eso le fastidiaba a Yuri. Sabía que el del mechón rojo las rechazaría, porque le había prometido que si algún día le gustaba una chica se lo diría y hasta ahora no le había contado nada parecido, pero la sensación de que alguien acaparara su atención por un instante, lograba que el enojo creciera en él. Minami era muy atento, por lo que cuando rechazaba a una chica, no podía evitar sentirse culpable y abrazarla para luego decirles que podían ser amigos, eso conllevaba a que de vez en cuando salían por un helado o que conversaran por redes sociales.

Yuri también había tenido chicas e incluso chicos confesándole sus sentimientos, pero siempre a través de cartas, porque sabían de la personalidad del rubio y en cierto modo la mayoría tenía miedo a su reacción si no le gustaba lo que le decían. El ruso se limitaba a romper la carta y botarla cruelmente al basurero, no estaba interesado y no le daría esperanzas a nadie. ÉL no era amable con quien no le interesaba.

Las juntas con Kenjiro después de la escuela habían disminuido en el último tiempo, al estar más grande, el padre de este lo había autorizado para llegar directo a casa. Minami lo hacía día por medio, solo para preparar la cena y ayudar un poco a su progenitor de alguna manera ya que sabía que este llegaba cansado del trabajo. Al japonés le preocupaba que su padre aun no encontrara una persona con quien compartir su vida y no era porque creyera que todos debían tener pareja, sino porque sabía bien que aquel hombre que lo había criado solo, desistía de salir y divertirse solo para cuidar de él y darle un “buen ejemplo”. Como si salir a beber de vez en cuando fuera algo malo.

Minami seguía teniendo sentimientos por Yuri, incluso había hablado con el maestro Katsuki en una ocasión, antes de que el anterior año escolar terminara. Yuuri fue muy bueno con Kenjiro, lo escuchó con atención e incluso le dijo que lo entendía hasta cierto punto.

El joven japonés aprendió muchas cosas, una de ellas y la más importante, fue que no puedes ignorar tus sentimientos aunque creas que puedes lastimar a otros o molestar a los demás. Si su padre no lo aceptaba como era, entonces el que estaba mal era él y no Kenjiro.

— _Aun así, prefiero no decirle nada por el momento —_ explicó el chico al que fue su maestro en el jardín de infantes. Yuuri solo pensaba en cómo había pasado el tiempo, parecía que fuera ayer cuando el problema más grande de su alumno era el llegar primero para recibir sus felicitaciones y un beso en la mejilla, ganándole al ruso arisco del que ahora estaba enamorado.

— _Todo a su tiempo, Kenjiro —_ Yuuri le sonrió y le revolvió el cabello como cuando este era un niño pequeño y venía después de discutir con otro infante o de caerse— _debes hacerlo cuando te sientas listo. No todos avanzamos al mismo tiempo, ni de la misma manera._

Minami asintió con su cabeza, lo entendía aunque era frustrante. A él le gustaba un chico, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, ni siquiera se cuestionaba a estas alturas la razón de sus sentimientos. Lo único que lo detenía era la opinión de su padre, no quería ver su cara de decepción.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

— _¿Qué harás el fin de semana? —_ preguntó Yuri a un Minami demasiado metido en sus pensamientos.

— _No lo sé —_ respondió luego de un par de segundos.

— _¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? Hace bastante que no te quedas a dormir y mi abuelo ya está preguntando por su nieto perdido —_ comentó el ruso rodando los ojos por la actitud de Nikolai. El hombre mayor, ya se había acostumbrado a tener a un chico más en casa, a cuidar de él y que este lo acompañara también en las tardes junto a su Yuratchka.

Minami volvió a quedarse metido en sus pensamientos, cada vez que se quedaba mucho tiempo junto a Yuri, las ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía lo sobrepasaban. Sabía que este no iba a juzgarlo, que lo peor que podría pasar sería que lo rechazara cruelmente para que luego actuara con normalidad, porque si algo tenía Plisetsky era que valoraba a sus amigos por sobre todas las cosas. Por eso, cuando hace un par de años ocurrió que Otabek lo besó borracho, Yuri siguió siendo su amigo.

— _Creo que podría quedarme allá este fin de semana —_ le respondió sin mirar a los ojos verdes que sabía, estaban puestos sobre él.

— _¡Perfecto! Porque hay algo que quiero decirte —_ en ese instante, Kenjiro volteó su rostro para mirar a Yuri, como si de esa manera pudiera adivinar lo que este quería hablar con él, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue al chico rubio con el rostro cubierto por su flequillo. Era la primera vez que aborrecía el cabello largo del ruso.

— _Por qué no me lo dices ahora —_ intentó sonsacar información el japonés, le daba demasiada curiosidad.

— _Porque así lo quiero —_ respondió Yuri, esta vez mirándolo y mostrándole una sonrisa, esas que lo enamoraban un poco más cada vez que la veía.

No pudo discutir aquello, cuando su amigo quería algo de una manera, no había quien lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. Minami tendría que esperar al fin de semana para poder saber, esperaba que fuera algo bueno y esperaba también no soltar lo que había estado escondiendo por tanto tiempo.

Se despidieron en el lugar de siempre, donde sus caminos se separaban para que cada uno fuera a su propia casa. Yuri se veía más contento que en otras ocasiones ¿Sería porque estarían juntos el fin de semana? Kenjiro pensó que a lo mejor Plisetsky lo extrañaba un poco en sus tiempos libres, deseaba que así fuera porque él también lo hacía, pero tenía que ayudar en casa de alguna forma. Tal vez…

— _Yuri… sabes que también puedes venir a mi casa, ¿no? —_ preguntó solo para asegurarse de que el otro tuviera en cuenta aquello también— _digo… Si quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y yo no puedo ir a la tuya, tú también puedes venir conmigo._

El ruso abrió los ojos en demasía ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? El que Minami fuera a su casa no era la única opción que tenían para verse, vivían a la misma distancia el uno del otro, podían llegar caminando de una casa a otra, entonces ¿Por qué no había preguntado si podía acompañarlo a su casa cuando las ganas de estar junto a él lo sobrepasaban? Era tan impulsivo, pero al parecer no pensaba claridad.

— _¿Puedo ir hoy entonces? —_ preguntó sin poder detener la pregunta antes de que escapara de sus labios— _ah, no. Tal vez sea mejor otro día. Debo avisar en casa y eso —_ se apresuró a aclarar antes de que sonara muy desesperado.

— _Puedes venir cuando quieras, solo asegúrate de avisarle al abuelo —_ el otro asintió y volvieron a despedirse. Como siempre solo dijeron “adiós” y agitaron su mano a modo de despedida. De camino a casa, Yuri sentía que había un avance en la dirección correcta, se sentía más seguro de lo que quería hacer el fin de semana, tal vez no sería tan malo confesarse.

**Continuará…**


	17. 15

— _¿Salir el domingo? ¿A dónde? —_ preguntó Otabek a Jean mientras estaban en el receso. Estaba intentando tomar distancia, pero este no se lo dejaba fácil si lo invitaba a salir.

— _No lo sé, a cualquier lado. Isabella piensa que no debo dejar de ver a mis amigos —_ confesó Leroy mientras abría un paquete de papas fritas y le ofrecía a su mejor amigo. Otabek se negó a comer, moviendo su mano a modo de negativa, lo último que había dicho Leroy no le agrado nada.

— _Estoy ocupado el domingo. Solo dile que saliste conmigo y ya, así se queda tranquila —_ respondió para luego emprender su retirada, no quería conversar más con él. Le hacía mal.

— _¿Qué harás el domingo? —_ preguntó algo molesto el de ojos grises, se sintió excluido de la vida de Otabek al no saber qué planes tenía este para el fin de semana.

— _¿Crees que eres el único capaz de hacer planes? —_ preguntó volteando levemente su rostro para ver a su amigo a los ojos— _también tengo cosas que hacer, otras personas que ver. No solo dependo de ti para socializar —_ lo último era una mentira a medias, Otabek podía conversar con quien quisiera ya que nunca se caracterizó por ser tímido, pero no le gustaba hablar mucho, así que se limitaba a compartir con los más cercanos como Yuri, Minami y por supuesto, Jean.

Jean se quedó estático ante la respuesta, frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. De alguna manera se sentía excluido y no le gustaba, Otabek siempre fue su mejor amigo, siempre ahí para cada vez que quería que pasaran tiempo juntos y ahora, de la nada, se negaba a estar con él cuando había hecho el esfuerzo de dejar un día para ellos dos. Bien, que se fuera al carajo, si no quería compartir con él, entonces no intentaría acercarse más. Tal vez ya era tiempo de tomar cada uno su propio camino.

— _Hola, Otabek —_ lo saludó Isabella al verlo pasar por su lado, notó que parecía molesto y ella creía saber la razón. Su intuición le decía que Altin necesitaba de Jean más de lo que este último pensaba.

— _Hola, Isabella —_ respondió de manera cortés, la chica no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella no lo había obligado a enamorarse, ni nada, Isabella solo seguía sus propios sentimientos y hacía feliz a su mejor amigo. Lograba hacer feliz a la persona de la que él estaba enamorado.

— _¿Todo bien? —_ preguntó la chica acercándose un poco para verle mejor el rostro— _sabes que si sucede algo… puedes hablarme, ¿verdad?_

Su intención no era ser grosero, sabía que ella intentaba mantenerlos unidos a Jean y a él, pero lamentablemente las cosas habían llegado a un punto donde la relación entre ellos ya era insostenible— _todo bien, Jean se enojó porque saldré el fin de semana con alguien más._

La chica rio levemente y negó con la cabeza, su novio era muy infantil, siempre quería que todo saliera como él quería y a veces las cosas no eran de esa manera— _ya se le pasara, sabes que es como un niño._

Por supuesto que lo sabía, lo conocía de prácticamente toda la vida y estaba seguro de que sabía muchas más cosas de las que ella podía tener conocimiento, pero no se lo diría. Otabek no dañaría a la chica solo para separarlos. Se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado, Isabella fue directo a hablar con su novio, de seguro estaba demasiado enojado porque era algo que no había previsto.

Leroy aprovechó la conversación con su novia para quejarse sobre Otabek, diciendo lo malagradecido que estaba siendo, además de mal amigo. Se exasperó tanto que hasta lo llamó “tonto” e “idiota”, cosas que no eran propias de él para con su mejor amigo, fue entonces cuando Isabella detuvo la conversación.

— _Jean Jacques Leroy, eres un egoísta —_ fue lo que le dijo, dejándolo sin palabras al instante— _¿Qué él es malagradecido? Lo tomas como última opción cuando él siempre te ve como la primera. Tiene derecho a tener más amigos, ¿sabes? —_ se cruzó de brazos, bastante molesta. Conocía a los dos desde la primaria, por lo menos de vista y sabía que Otabek era un buen amigo siempre— _acá el único que está mal eres tú y hasta que no arregles esto, no quiero hablar más contigo —_ le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar— _yo no me enamore de esta parte tuya._

Jean se quedó solo, en menos de dos horas había discutido con su mejor amigo y su novia. Al parecer aquel no era su día. Se maldijo a sí mismo y luego a los otros dos, le dio vueltas al asunto una y otra vez… ¿Y si tal vez a Isabella le gustaba Otabek? Últimamente hablaba mucho de él y quería incluirlo en todo. Los celos comenzaron a atormentarlo, aunque no sabía diferenciar bien si eran porque Isabella podía tener interés en Beka o al revés.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Era viernes y Yuri ya había hablado con su abuelo sobre ir a la casa de Kenjiro, así mismo también le había avisado al chico que iría a dormir a su casa ese día. Por supuesto no le había preguntado si podía, solo le había dicho que iría y que tenía que recibirlo porque ya llevaba lo que necesitaba en su mochila.

— _Por supuesto que puedes venir, Yuri —_ respondió riendo levemente él del mechón rojo al escuchar como el otro se sentía dueño de su casa.

— _Más te vale —_ fue lo único que pudo decir. No iba a mentir, se sintió un poco avergonzado de llegar con su actitud autoritaria, no había sido la forma en que lo había planeado, de hecho, había pensado en ser gentil, pero le costaban ese tipo de actitudes.

Las horas en la escuela pasaron volando, sobre todo porque en los recesos Yuri conversó con Otabek al verlo extraño. Quedaron en juntarse el domingo para ir a algún lado, si Minami quería podía sumarse a ellos. Yuri no podía entender como Jean era tan idiota, pero por los rumores de la escuela se enteró de que hasta Isabella lo había dejado abandonado durante el día, porque habían tenido una discusión.

A Yuri realmente le daba igual Jean, solo se preocupaba por Beka y aun así lo dejó para después porque ese día iría a la casa de Minami. Se quedaría en la casa de la persona que le gustaba y eso era lo más importante y lo que ocupaba por completo su mente ese día. Nada opacaría la felicidad de quedarse a dormir por primera vez en la casa de Kenjiro.

El camino a casa fue como siempre, solo que no llegó la hora de la despedida, ya que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar. Pasaron a una tienda cercana para comprar algunos aperitivos y gaseosa para pasar la noche, podrían ver películas y pasar un tiempo tranquilo solo los dos.

Minami estaba algo nervioso, se habían juntado antes con los chicos en su casa, pero jamás los dos solos. Tampoco era la primera vez que pasaba, después de todo iba seguido a la casa de Yuri y se quedaba a dormir, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentía distinto. Tal vez porque era su habitación y se sentía más expuesto, no lo sabía realmente, solo esperaba poder comportarse con normalidad.

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con el padre del japonés, al parecer aquel día había salido antes del trabajo.

— _Buenas tardes —_ saludó Yuri al entrar. El hombre estrechó su mano para saludarlo, lo conocía desde que iba en el preescolar con su hijo, quien diría que ahora serían tan buenos amigos cuando antes se peleaban constantemente.

— _Buenas tardes. Me alegra que Kenjiro traiga amigos a casa —_ comentó el señor Minami— _aunque me gustaría que alguna vez trajera a la chica que le gusta también._

El del mechón rojo no dijo nada, solo se limitó a saludar a su padre para luego decirle que estarían en su habitación y más tarde iría a preparar la cena. Decidió sacar a Yuri rápidamente de ahí antes de que se hiciera ideas erróneas, después de todo su padre creía cosas que no eran, gracias a que él nunca fue claro.

— _¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —_ preguntó el ruso, nuevamente sintiendo celos, pensó que su amigo le diría cuando eso pasara, pero al parecer no era así— _¿La conozco?_

 _—No tomes en cuenta lo que dice mi padre, solo piensa cosas que no son —_ respondió el chico, algo nervioso e intentando desviar la conversación— _¿Qué película quieres ver? —_ preguntó mientras prendía su portátil para poder ingresar a Netflix y poner algo que el ruso quisiera ver. Había notado el cambio de humor y no quería que nada arruinara el momento de tranquilidad que se suponía tendrían esa noche.

Yuri notó que Kenjiro desvió el tema, pero prefirió dejar las cosas así. Ya se había dicho a si mismo que no dejaría que nada opacara la felicidad de ese momento y eso incluía lo que alguien más dijera, incluso si su amigo no le había confiado algo tan importante, podía discutir mañana, no era necesario hacerlo ahora.

Yuri escogió una película de acción que llamó su atención y se acomodaron en la cama, utilizando almohadas como respaldo para estar sentados más cómodos y en medio de ambos pusieron el portátil y las botanas. Kenjiro fue por vasos y volvió rápidamente para comenzar con el entretenimiento, sabía que era mejor comenzar a ver algo y así no tendrían que intercambiar palabras. Esperaba que para cuando terminara el filme, a Yuri se le hubiese olvidado la otra conversación.

Se quedaron en silencio, la trama era bastante buena por lo que ninguno despegaba los ojos de la pantalla. De vez en cuando sus dedos se encontraban en el interior de la bolsa donde se encontraban los aperitivos, sintiéndose ambos avergonzados y con los rostros sonrojados. Por suerte ninguno desvió la mirada de la pantalla, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de la expresión del otro.

El final de la película llegó y con ello también el momento de socializar— _estuvo bastante buena. Elegiste bien —_ comentó Kenjiro regalándole una sonrisa a Yuri.

— _Siempre elijo bien —_ respondió con el orgullo en alto— _ahora la pregunta es ¿Tú escoges bien? —_ preguntó con segundas intenciones. Se había dicho que no discutiría, pero aquellos toques entre cada escena le hacían recordar a lo que había venido, quería declararse, pero como hacerlo si a su amigo ya le gustaba alguien más.

— _Mmm no suelo elegir películas —_ respondió inocente sin entender el sentido real de la pregunta.

— _Me refiero a en general, no solo películas. Por ejemplo, la persona que te gusta —_ fue directo esta vez, quería una respuesta clara— _¿Vas a decirme?_

 _—Ya te dije que no es nada —_ habló cansado el del mechón rojo. Para explicar lo que sucedía tenía que revelar su secreto más grande y no se sentía preparado para ello.

— _Bien. Si no confías en mi, entonces no sé qué hago aquí —_ le dijo el ruso y se levantó de la cama fingiendo irse para que él otro confesara quien era la chica que le gustaba, con tal de detenerlo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y enseguida sintió como Kenjiro lo tomaba del brazo para voltearlo— _está bien ¿Quieres que te lo diga? —_ Yuri asintió mientras las mejillas del otro se encendían— _no es una chica, es un chico y lo conoces. Lo conoces bien —_ la mente del ruso se quedó en blanco después de semejante declaración ¿Minami le estaba diciendo lo que creía? — _me gus…_

 _— ¡Me gustas! —_ se adelantó a gritar Yuri para decirlo primero. Él había venido para confesarse y no dejaría que el tonto de Kenjiro lo arruinara y lo dijera primero, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que iba a decir el japonés— _me gustas, Kenji, desde hace algún tiempo —_ bajó un poco su voz y desvió la mirada. Esto no era tan fácil como lo imaginó, menos con los ojos del otro clavados en él como si no entendiera lo que sucedía— _¿No vas a decir nada?... Tú, tonto —_ Yuri perdió un poco la paciencia al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, parecía petrificado, tal vez no era correspondido. Entró en pánico y tomó a su amigo por los hombros para moverlo con violencia— _¡Dime algo!_

 _—Yo… yo… —_ sabía lo que debía decir, sabía de memoria que respuesta a dar porque fantaseo con que fuera Yuri quien se declarara, pero ahora que estaba ahí, su mente permanecía en blanco. Solo pudo hacer una cosa, seguir el único impulso al que al parecer su cuerpo respondería. Quitó las manos de sus hombros de un manotazo y tomó al otro por el rostro y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo besó. Estaba nervioso así que fue un beso torpe, apenas y movía sus labios, así que agradeció cuando el ruso tomó el control pasando los brazos por su cuello y poniendo una mano en su nuca para acercarlo más y así profundizar el contacto.

**Continuará…**


	18. 16

Se estaban besando y eso era lo único que ocupaba la mente de Yuri en ese momento. Sus labios se movían con lentitud, ambos eran inexpertos, además de que estaban algo nerviosos al ser la primera vez que hacían aquello. Plisetsky quería un poco más, llegar más allá de solo tocar sus labios, quería poder saborear la boca del otro como tantas veces había visto en películas y que parecía sentirse bien. La verdad era que siempre le fueron asquerosas esas escenas donde se devoraban el uno al otro, pero el imaginarlo con Kenjiro no parecía tan malo y al ahora sentirlo en su boca, se daba cuenta de que su mente no le hacía justicia al momento. Era mucho mejor.

Minami mordió el labio inferior de Yuri, obligándolo a abrir la boca para así poder introducir su lengua y buscar la ajena. Se había dicho a si mismo que si esto estaba pasando, aprovecharía todo lo que pudiera antes de que el otro cambiara de opinión, porque Yuri era impredecible y él lo sabía. Apretó con sus manos las caderas del ruso, logrando que este hiciera un suave sonido de satisfacción el cual fue ahogado por su boca. Comenzó a mover su lengua en el interior de la boca ajena, buscando a su compañera y que así ambos pudieran guiarse y buscar la manera que más les gustaba para besarse. Todo era cosa de práctica, ¿no?

Yuri se aferró aun más al cuello de su compañero, dejó que este invadiera su boca un momento para luego ser él quien tomara el control después de agarrar el ritmo de la situación. Movió su lengua de tal manera que logró sacar de su boca la de su compañero, para que la suya pudiera ingresar a la cavidad del otro, logrando saborear por completo el interior de ese lugar, intercambiando saliva. Nunca nada que antes le hubiese parecido tan asqueroso, le había parecido tan delicioso después de probarlo. Tiró de los cabellos rubios de su acompañante y comenzó a caminar haciendo que este retrocediera hasta llegar a la cama y lograr que ambos cayeran sobre esta.

— _¡Ouch! —_ se quejó Minami con dolor al haber caído sobre el portátil que aun estaba sobre el colchón. Apoyó una mano tras él para poder incorporarse y sintió el crujido de lo que él ya sabía, debía ser la pantalla del aparato electrónico.

— _¡Lo siento! —_ se disculpó Yuri, al principio asustado y luego divertido. La situación era graciosa, por lo que comenzó a reír levemente— _de verdad… lo… lo siento —_ le decía a Kenjiro entre risas mientras veía como este observaba su computador trisado.

— _¡Ah! ¿Qué hare ahora? —_ preguntó el del mechón rojo, más para sí que para su acompañante que aun estaba sobre él.

— _Ya está roto, no se puede hacer nada por ahora —_ respondió Yuri mientras tomaba el portátil y lo dejaba a un lado— _por otro lado… nosotros aun estamos enteros —_ le insinuó mientras volvía a poner los brazos alrededor del cuello del chico que le gustaba y se acercaba a su boca, pero sin hacer más.

Minami enrojeció al instante, no sabía cómo reaccionar en una situación como esa. Antes, el miedo de que Yuri se fuera lo impulsó a hacer todo aquello, pero ahora que el ambiente se había visto interrumpido, se había vuelto tímido.

Se quedó un momento observando aquellos ojos verdes, tan llamativos. Deslizó su mirada hasta aquellos labios, tan tentadores. Pasó saliva sonoramente por su garganta antes de infundirse valor, volver a poner una de sus manos en la cadera de su “amigo” y acortar la poca distancia entre sus bocas, sellando el momento con un nuevo beso.

Yuri sonrió en el momento en que sus bocas volvieron a tener contacto. Se acomodó mejor sobre las piernas de Minami y tomó el control de todo, tirándole el cabello, metiendo su lengua con mayor brusquedad y logrando que este gruñera un poco al sentir como este le devolvía la mordida de hace un momento.

Podían continuar así, dejándose llevar, sobre todo porque Kenjiro volvió a perder todo pensamiento que lo inhibiera y decidió aventurarse a meter su mano bajo la camiseta de Yuri, sacándole suspiros y deleitándose con la piel suave bajo su tacto. El problema fueron los pasos afuera de la habitación, el miedo que comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo del japonés al pensar que podrían descubrirlo en una situación como aquella. Solo por eso, cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, lanzó el cuerpo que estaba sobre él a un costado.

— _¡Ouch! —_ fue el turno de Yuri para quejarse al dar contra el suelo.

— _¿Qué están haciendo? —_ preguntó el señor Minami al entrar en la habitación y ver a los chicos algo agitados, uno en el suelo y el otro en la cama.

— _Jugando a las luchas —_ respondió Yuri con el ceño fruncido y levantándose del suelo. Entendía las razones de la reacción de Kenjiro, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviese enojado.

— _Kenjiro, deberías ser menos brusco —_ lo regaño su padre y el chico se disculpó— _voy a dormir, por favor no sean muy bulliciosos —_ les pidió mientras esperaba a que ambos rubios asintieran y se retiró del lugar.

No había sido el mejor momento para que el padre de Kenjiro apareciera, pero era algo incontrolable. Por lo menos ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para lo de su portátil, diría que entre juego y juego, la rompieron por accidente. No estaba tan lejos de la realidad aquello después de todo.

— _¡Yuri! ¡Lo siento! No me odies —_ dramatizó Kenjiro, lanzándose sobre el ruso y logrando que ambos cayeran al suelo nuevamente. No le importó, lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a sobar su mejilla contra la del malhumorado rubio.

— _Bien, bien —_ respondió de mala gana intentando quitarse de encima a Minami. Lo estaba ahogando de esa manera, ya no tenía ganas de contacto físico.

— _Creo que te debo una explicación —_ se decidió a hablar mientras se sentaba a un lado en el suelo. Tenía que explicarle sobre su padre y lo difícil que era sentirse de aquella manera cuando este tenía pensamientos homofóbicos de vez en cuando— _mí papá piensa…_

 _—Que te gusta una chica. Lo sé —_ completó Yuri mientras se acomodaba junto a Kenjiro y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro— _y no le gustan los homosexuales. También lo sé._

El del mechón rojo soltó un suspiro aliviado, al parecer Yuri entendía más de lo que él pensaba y agradecía mentalmente aquello— _quiero que estemos juntos, pero no puedo decirle eso a él._

 _—no necesitas decirle a nadie, si estamos juntos… no hay por qué darle explicaciones a nadie —_ sabía que su abuelo lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara y por ello le costaba un poco entender por lo que pasaba su “amigo”, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que no estaba mal lo que hacían. No era malo si ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro ¿Cómo podían estar los dos equivocados?

— _Tendremos que mantenerlo en secreto de mi papá._

_— ¿Qué cosa?_

_—Esto —_ respondió mientras apuntaba a Yuri y a él a modo de explicación.

— _¿Nuestra amistad? Pero él ya sabe que somos amigos —_ comentó aguantando la risa— _hasta donde sé, no somos nada más aún._

 _—Eso… eso es porque tú no me lo has pedido —_ respondió Kenjiro mirando en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba Yuri, no quería que lo viera sonrojado. Le daba demasiada vergüenza ser él quien le pidiera ser novios.

— _Bien —_ Yuri tomó el rostro de Minami y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, era un momento importante y lo mejor era que se miraran el uno al otro— _¿Quieres ser mi novio y alejarte de esa chica molesta?_

 _—Te gusta arruinar el momento, ¿no?_ —respondió rodando los ojos por los celos del otro.

— _No fui yo quien te lanzó al suelo._

_—No fui yo quien rompió el portátil._

_—Bien ¿Vas a ser mi novio o no?_

_—Suenas a Beka —_ Minami rio por ello, de verdad Yuri había sonado a su amigo.

— _Bien, me voy —_ el japonés tomó la mano del ruso para que no se fuera, aunque no paraba de reír. De verdad nada salía como uno esperaba, los momentos románticos al parecer eran difíciles de obtener, aunque el poder hablar así, con tanta soltura, lograba que el momento no se volviera tenso.

— _Sí, quiero. Seré tu novio, Yuri —_ le sonrió y luego lo atrajo hacia él para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Era mejor si no se propasaban el uno con el otro por ahora, no quería arriesgarse a que los interrumpieran nuevamente. Yuri recibió el beso, aun si le parecía poco entendía la situación.

Luego de aquello se prepararon para dormir. Recogieron la basura y dejaron el portátil en el escritorio para ver que harían con él. Se pusieron pijama, uno de espalda al otro para que ninguno se tentara a hacer más cosas de las que tenían permitidas y se acostaron juntos en la cama. Yuri puso su brazo a modo de almohada para Kenjiro, se dieron un último beso antes de acomodarse bien y cerrar los ojos esperando que el sueño llegara por ellos. Había sido una buena noche, habían obtenido más de lo que esperaban y todo había salido bien.

**Continuará…**


	19. 17

Después de aquel beso, de la confesión y aquella noche, nada volvió a ser como antes, aunque algunas cosas se mantuvieron. Kenjiro no quería que su padre se enterara de esta relación, por lo que la mantenía oculta fuera de la escuela por miedo a que algún conocido los viera, así que en los momentos que visitaban el parque, caminaban a casa o salían a comer a algún lado, se mantenían como antes, aparentando ser amigos. En la escuela las cosas si habían cambiado, Yuri se sentía con la libertad de arrastrar a Minami a cualquier parte con tal de que este no hablara con la odiosa chica que tantos celos le daba, sintiéndose feliz de ver que su novio no reclamaba por ello.

Otabek se sentía contento por los rubios, desde hacía rato que Yuri se veía inquieto por aquella situación y ahora… bueno, ahora seguía igual de inquieto, pero solo fastidiaba con su actitud a Minami. Eso era un gran alivio para él que en este instante quería mantenerse un poco solitario, no había vuelto a hablar con Jean, al menos no como antes, lo había estado esquivando todo lo que podía.

— _¡¿Qué se supone que hacen?! —_ les preguntó Leroy a los rubios, por una parte, curioso de lo que sus ojos veían y por otra muy impresionado, ya que jamás se había dado cuenta que ellos tenían ese tipo de relación. Se enteró de ello en ese mismo instante, cuando ingresó al salón de sus amigos con la intención de buscar al escurridizo de Otabek para hablar seriamente, para su sorpresa el lugar estaba casi desierto, si no fuera por Yuri y Kenjiro que estaban besándose en el fondo del lugar.

— _¿Tú qué crees? —_ preguntó Yuri en un tono molesto por haber sido interrumpido. La escuela era uno de los pocos lugares que tenían para intercambiar saliva y aunque ver a los demás hacerlo le parecía asqueroso, el besarse con Minami era realmente placentero— _ahora… si no tienes más preguntas con respuestas obvias, retírate por donde viniste._

Por supuesto que jean no hizo caso, solo se acercó más, aun en shock por su descubrimiento. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, de hecho, se imaginó que Yuri podía serlo, pero lo que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza fue ver al ruso tan acaramelado con alguien y mucho menos con el japonés.

— _Pero, pero… ¿Desde hace cuanto ustedes están juntos? ¿Por qué me entero hasta ahora? —_ los atacó con preguntas mientras se sentaba en la silla del puesto que estaba delante de los rubios.

— _Desde hace una semana y te enteras ahora porque has estado ocupado con isabella —_ respondió Minami con tranquilidad.

— _Demasiado ocupado como para saber lo que pasa con tus amigos —_ le recriminó Yuri. Aunque Jean le parecía un idiota hasta el punto de casi odiarlo, era parte de sus amigos y se había alejado por una novia, eso le molestaba.

Leroy sintió aquellas palabras como un peso extra sobre sus hombros, sobre todo cuando había ido a ese salón con la intención de hablar con su mejor amigo. Si es que aun eran los mejores amigos, porque ahora tenía sus dudas.

— _Tienes razón —_ respondió cabizbajo y tornando el ambiente algo deprimente. Los tres se quedaron en silencio un momento, la pareja no pensó que Jean se vería tan afectado por aquellas palabras, puesto que este usualmente era demasiado egocéntrico y, por ende, pensaba solo en él a la hora de actuar— _sé que he sido un idiota… más de lo usual —_ aclaró mirando a Yuri quien ya había abierto la boca para decirle que siempre lo era— _Beka ha estado evadiéndome y eso de verdad me duele. Quiero arreglar esto, pero no sé cómo ¿Qué harían ustedes? —_ mientras hablaba, miraba el piso. Le avergonzaba recién darse cuenta de lo mal que había estado actuando.

— _Solo habla con él. Estoy seguro de que Beka te quiere mucho y si le dices todo esto, él va a escucharte —_ aconsejó Minami mientras le tapaba la boca a su novio con la mano para que no dijera nada hiriente. No era el momento de recriminar nada, eran amigos y era el instante en que debían ser un apoyo, además de que esto también le estaba haciendo mal a Otabek.

Jean les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa agradecida, se sentía bien poder contar con sus amigos a pesar de cómo se había comportado, a pesar de haberse alejado por su cuenta, ya que Isabella jamás le pidió que dejara a las personas que quería para estar con ella. Leroy se estaba dando cuenta de la falta que le hacía su mejor amigo, porque siempre dio por sentado que estaría ahí para él cuando lo necesitara y ahora notaba que no era así.

— _Gracias, chicos, iré a seguir buscando —_ se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta del salón, volteando en el último momento para hablarle a sus amigos nuevamente— _felicidades por su relación, se ven bien juntos —_ les dijo guiñándoles un ojo para luego retirarse de manera definitiva.

— _Tsk, solo quedan dos minutos para que termine el receso —_ se quejó Yuri— _ese imbécil siempre tiene que arruinar todo —_ dijo luego de quitarse de la boca la mano de su novio.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

La hora de la salida llegó pronto y con ello otro día más de escuela terminaba— _¿Quieres venir a mi casa? —_ preguntó Minami a Yuri, tomándolo de la mano y acercándolo a él antes de que salieran por la puerta principal.

— _¿Estás seguro? —_ desde la vez que se quedó a dormir, no había vuelto a ir. Cada vez que estaban juntos tenía ganas de tenerlo demasiado cerca y eso significaba que el padre de Minami podía sospecha algo— _Kenji, no te fuerces. Yo entiendo lo de tu papá —_ decidió aclararle, sabía que su novio hacía esto para demostrarle que lo quería cerca aun si no podían demostrar su amor tan abiertamente— _si quieres puedes venir tú a mi casa, sabes que mi abuelo no tiene problema con eso._

Minami lo pensó un momento. Yuri tenía razón, Nikolai siempre lo había recibido bien en su casa e incluso ahora que eran pareja y el mayor lo sabía, el trato hacia él no había cambiado en absoluto. Cuando le contaron al abuelo de Yuri sobre la relación de ambos, él solo les había respondido con un simple _“ya era hora”,_ como si hubiese estado esperando años por aquella confesión. El del mechón rojo admitía que había sido un alivio aquello, además de gracioso, siempre deseó que, en cierto modo, su padre fuera igual de tolerante que Nikolai.

 _— Se ven tan lindos juntos —_ la voz del maestro Víctor los sacó de su conversación— _a ver si así dejan de rondar a mi Yuuri —_ los fastidió mientras pasaba por su lado. Si bien ya no les hacía clases, seguía siendo maestro de aquel establecimiento educacional, al igual que el profesor Katsuki.

— _Nadie quiere a un cerdo como tu esposo, quédatelo, anciano —_ respondió Yuri mientras le sacaba la lengua y se llevaba a Minami de ahí.

— _Yo sí lo quiero —_ se le salió a Minami mientras avanzaban, ganándose una fea mirada por parte de su celoso novio que parecía querer matarlo solo por ese comentario— _solo digo… le tengo cariño y respeto… ya sabes._

Yuri no le respondió y eso daba más miedo que cuando decía malas palabras. El camino a casa fue silencioso, al parecer el japonés ya no podía decidir si iría a la casa del ruso o no, puesto que fue arrastrado hasta allá sin siquiera poder objetar. Eso le pasaba por hablar de más.

Cuando llegaron, saludaron a Nikolai quien se veía feliz de ver a Minami en su casa, le agradaba ese chico respetuoso para su nieto, a ver si su Yuratchka aprendía un poco de él. Yuri saludó rápidamente y siguió arrastrando a Minami hasta llevarlo a su habitación, una vez ahí, cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro para luego empujar a su novio hacia la cama y subirse sobre él a horcajadas.

— _Tú solo debes quererme a mí —_ le dijo autoritario, ese día ya los habían interrumpido dos veces. La primera fue Jean y la segunda el frentón de Nikiforov— _tenemos poco tiempo para estar así, no pienses en nadie más._

Kenjiro quería reír porque Yuri parecía un niño pequeño y mimado, le gustaba cuando era así, en cierto modo parecían retroceder en el tiempo, solo que antes el ruso se comportaba así por Yuuri y no por él. Ahora las cosas eran distintas.

— _No puedo quererte, Yuri —_ le dijo con el rostro serio mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos con la intención de posar su mano en la mejilla de su pareja— _porque a ti te amo, es mucho más fuerte que un simple “te quiero” —_ lo miró a los ojos para que este supiera que sus palabras eran ciertas.

— _Eres un tonto cursi —_ respondió sonrojado para luego acercarse al rostro de su novio y darle un beso lento y pausado. Quería disfrutar de esa clase de momentos, aquellos instantes donde solo eran los dos y no había nadie en el mundo impidiendo que pudiera demostrarse el amor que se tenían.

Se pasaron la tarde así, entre besos y caricias, de vez en cuando colando sus manos por debajo de la ropa ajena con tal de poder sentir más piel de la que tenían permitida. A esa edad las hormonas se les alborotaban con facilidad y rápidamente olvidaban donde estaban y quien más estaba en casa, así era hasta que Nikolai tosía un poco antes de llegar a la puerta de su nieto para luego dar tres golpes en ella avisándoles que bajaran a comer.

El mayor no era tonto, sabía que dentro de esa habitación ya no había solo dos niños jugando o hablando de cosas inocentes, pero eso no significaba que se los dejaría fácil, para eso era el adulto, para fastidiarles los momentos íntimos que pudieran llegar a tener. Después de todo ese era su trabajo y el de ellos era buscar la manera de encontrar los momentos propicios para hacer lo que querían, si no les costaba, pensarían que todo se conseguía fácil.

Luego de cenar, Minami tuvo que retirarse a su casa. Su padre llegaría pronto y quería al menos cocinar algo rápido para él.

Yuri lo acompañó hasta el lugar donde siempre se dividían sus caminos cuando cada uno se iba por su lado, ambos querían alargar el tiempo todo lo que pudieran antes de separarse, porque a pesar de que se verían al día siguiente, les era difícil despedirse.

— _Entonces… nos vemos mañana —_ le dijo Yuri. No esperaba una despedida como se debía, ya que sabía que fuera de casa o de la escuela, esas muestras de afecto estaban prohibidas y él respetaba eso.

— _Sí, duerme bien —_ respondió Minami con una sonrisa para luego atreverse a acercarse a su pareja y darle un beso rápido en los labios, un beso que le supo a poco y que por eso decidió ir por más, dejando que sus labios acariciaran los de su novio por un rato y siendo interrumpidos por cuarta vez en el día, solo que esta vez, la interrupción causo temor en el rostro del japonés.

— _¿Qué se supone que pasa aquí, Kenjiro? —_ Minami se despegó de los labios de su novio solo para ver el rostro confundido de su padre.

**Continuará…**


	20. 18

Minami se puso muy nervioso al escuchar la voz de su padre, se sintió descubierto a la vez que pensó en como debía de estar enojado su progenitor al enterarse de esta manera. Porque las mentiras eran las cosas que menos toleraba su padre, menos que a los homosexuales.

Yuri por su parte se sorprendió, pero luego pensó en lo estúpido de la pregunta del señor Minami ¿Qué pensaba que hacían? ¿Respiración de boca a boca? Era obvio lo que ahí pasaba, no había necesidad de preguntar. Tuvo que retener el impulso de decirle que lo que se ve no se pregunta, ya que no quería empeorar la situación.

— _Yo… No sé qué decirte —_ respondió el del mechón rojo, con la vergüenza grabada en su rostro.

— _Vamos a casa, hablaremos allá —_ dijo su padre en tono autoritario y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Kenjiro miró a Yuri, no sabía que decirle a él tampoco, aunque ya le había explicado al rubio como eran las cosas— _es mejor que vayas a casa, hablamos mañana —_ se despidió, pero el ruso no lo dejó irse. Lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camiseta.

— _No me iré a ningún lado, estamos juntos en esto —_ respondió un poco ofendido de que su novio pensara que lo abandonaría en una situación como esta— _iré contigo —_ tomó la mano de su pareja y entrelazó sus dedos para luego comenzar a caminar a paso firme tras su suegro.

Yuri no dejaría que nadie lastimara a su pareja y eso incluía a su familia. Si el padre de Kenjiro no quería aceptar esto, siempre podía venir a su casa a vivir con él, su abuelo lo recibiría gustoso. En su mente se veía bastante fácil la situación.

El del mechón rojo se sintió más valiente tras el gesto de su pareja, tomados de la mano podía sentir el apoyo del ruso y con eso podía decirle firmemente a su padre que esto era lo que realmente quería. En el camino fue preparando un discurso, uno donde le diría a ese adulto que él amaba a Yuri, que no lo dejaría solo porque a él le pareciera mal y que tendría que aceptarlo tal y como era o dejaba de ser su padre. Le explicaría que siempre se sintió de esa manera, aunque le costó darse cuenta de ello, que no era alguien diferente por ser gay y que siempre sería su hijo si él podía aceptarlo tal y como era.

Kenjiro pensó en una y mil respuestas que su padre podía darle tras lo que tenía que decirle, pensó en que podría responder y en como terminarían las cosas. Si se pondría agresivo y que haría si se iba en contra de Yuri, porque eso si no podría perdonárselo.

Llegaron a casa tomados de las manos, el señor Minami entró primero dejando la puerta abierta para que su hijo y amigo entraran a la casa, porque sabía que venían juntos tras él. Se sentó en el sillón e hizo un gesto con la mano para que los adolescentes tomaran asiento en el sofá, frente a él. Así podría ver sus expresiones.

Los menores se sentaron, Kenjiro nervioso y Yuri a la defensiva. El adulto recordó la primera vez que visito la casa de su novia, la madre de Kenjiro, los padres de su esposa no querían que ella tuviera pareja siendo ella tan joven, así que estuvieron juntos a escondidas, pero fueron descubiertos. Recordó el nerviosismo que lo invadió y el miedo de que su pareja saliera golpeada cuando él tuviera que retirarse, porque en ese tiempo era habitual que los padres maltrataran a sus hijos a modo de castigo.

— _Ahora, necesito que me digan que es lo que sucede y desde cuándo —_ les habló con voz calmada, había sido una sorpresa encontrar a su hijo besándose con el chico al que había odiado por tanto tiempo, besándose en medio de la calle.

— _Desde hace varios días nosotros hemos estado saliendo. Somos novios, nos gustamos y comenzamos una relación —_ respondió Yuri de manera directa, no había necesidad de ocultar mas esto.

El mayor soltó un suspiro y se recostó un poco en el sillón— _entiendo, no es como si no lo viera venir —_ les dijo sorprendiéndolos a ambos, antes pensaba que a su hijo le gustaba una chica, pero desde que empezó a llevar a Yuri a su casa, pudo notar la cercanía extraña entre ambos— _lo que no sabía es que habían comenzado una relación. Kenjiro ¿Por qué no me dijiste? —_ preguntó decepcionado, pero no de su hijo, sino de sí mismo. Porque notaba que debía haber una falencia en él para que su único hijo no tuviera la confianza para hablarle de ese tema.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó el menor, olvidando todo el discurso armado de camino a casa— _yo pensé… pensé que ya no me querrías, que te daría asco que fuera tu hijo porque me gustaba un hombre…—_ respondió sincero, pero mirando al piso. No tenía el valor de mirar a su padre a los ojos, se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

— _Kenjiro, eres mi hijo y sin importar qué siempre voy a amarte —_ habló con sinceridad y desde el corazón— _no voy a mentirte, no me agrada la idea de que dos personas del mismo sexo estén juntas, pero tú eres parte de mi familia, te aceptaré y respetaré tus gustos porque te amo. No voy a imponer lo que creo y lo que pienso a lo que tú sientes._

El adulto se levantó y fue a abrazar a su hijo, podía ver sus ojos llorosos y reconocer las ganas de llorar en este. Le gustó ver como Yuri estaba ahí a la defensiva, con un aire imponente que le decía al mundo que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño a Kenjiro.

El menor recibió el abrazo y lloró en el hombro de su padre mientras el ruso observaba en silencio, al parecer todo hubiese ido bien si hubieran hablado desde un principio aquel tema, aunque no había nada seguro. Se sentía aliado por ello, significaba que podrían estar tranquilos de ahora en adelante, sin pensar en que alguien podía verlos. Sin esconderse como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo.

— _Ven aquí tú también —_ le dijo el mayor a Yuri y tiró de su brazo para que se uniera al abrazo— _quiera o no, ahora eres de la familia._

↣⊰❤⊱↢

Después de aquel suceso, su relación se vio con mayores progresos al poder ir por la calle con tranquilidad tomados de las manos, sin el miedo a ser descubiertos por alguien, puesto que ya todas las personas importantes para ellos lo sabían y lo aceptaban. Yuri era el más feliz, era demasiado posesivo y así podía mostrarle al mundo que el del mechón rojo le pertenecía hasta cierto punto y que nadie podía acercarse.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, no solo para bien. Cuando el ruso iba a quedarse a la casa de su novio, el señor Minami les prohibía dormir juntos, les decía que no estaba bien que una pareja durmiera en la misma cama siendo tan jóvenes.

— _Es una estupidez, ni que uno de nosotros fuera a embarazarse —_ gruñó Yuri mientras veía como Kenjiro tomaba mantas y una almohada para irse a dormir al sofá.

— _Hay que respetar sus decisiones, podría ser peor y que no quisiera que estuviéramos juntos —_ razonó el del mechón rojo para luego besar los labios de su pareja y dirigirse a la puerta.

— _Si no hubiese querido, te habría raptado —_ respondió mientras tomaba a su novio por la muñeca y le plantaba un beso algo más pasional antes de dejarlo ir al sofá, ahora mas acalorado que antes— _la próxima vez, te quedaras en mi casa. Mi abuelo no estará el próximo fin de semana —_ aclaró mientras se relamía los labios, logrando que Kenjiro enrojeciera por completo.

No era novedad que ambos quisieran consumar su amor de otra manera además de besos y caricias, pero aun quedaba la duda sobre quién sería el de arriba y eso los ponía nerviosos a ambos, puesto que los dos eran primerizos y ninguno quería arriesgar su trasero a que les doliera por la inexperiencia de su compañero. La única solución había sido que cada uno buscara por internet información al respecto y quedaron de acuerdo en que se turnarían para así ser equitativos con la situación, como si fuera algo fácil de hacer.

Minami fue a la sala, quedándose con las ganas de dormir en los brazos de Yuri, pero no quería tentar a la suerte y que su padre echara a su pareja de la casa y les prohibiera verse. Todo iba bien y si tenían que hacer las cosas de esta manera, así lo harían, después de todo, siempre tenían la casa del ruso para dormir pegados y para intentar avanzar más, ahora solo les quedaba esperar al próximo fin de semana.

**Continuará…**


	21. 19

Recolectar información no era tan difícil como pensaba, internet tenía en demasía, incluso pensó que llegaba a ser excesivo, pero le servía para lo que necesitaba— _si te tapas los ojos cada vez que muestran lo importante, no te dejaré hacer nada —_ le dijo Yuri a un avergonzado Minami mientras miraban un video en el celular de Plisetsky.

Querían hacer las cosas bien, no era la intención de ninguno el causarle dolor al otro o hacerle daño y por ello ambos necesitaban saber cómo y que harían— _¿Qué están viendo? —_ preguntó Nikiforov cerca de ellos, quien estaba pasando por ahí y los vio demasiado concentrados— _que sea hora del receso no significa que puedan ver cosas sucias aquí —_ fastidió al par de rubios viendo como se sonrojaban por lo que decía y escondían el teléfono, al parecer había dado en el blanco sin proponérselo. El platinado rio un poco y se alejó de ahí, realmente no había pensado que en verdad estarían viendo cosas obscenas en la escuela— _Ay la juventud_ ―murmuró mientras iba a la sala de maestros.

Minami le dio un golpe en el brazo a su novio por haber sido descubiertos, él le había dicho que no era una buena idea instruirse en el recreo sobre esas cosas, pero terminó siendo convencido por el imprudente ruso.

El día sábado Nikolai había sido invitado a un paseo que habían organizado algunos vecinos, por supuesto que Yuri también, pero se negó diciendo que se aburriría entre tanto vejestorio _“sin ofender, abuelo”_ , se había disculpado al final. Como el ruso menor sabía que tendría la casa sola durante ese día, avisó a su novio para comprar lo necesario y que su investigación no hubiese sido en vano. No sabía si planear una sesión de sexo era lo normal, pero no les quedaba de otra al no tener otras instancias, además de que ambos querían hacerlo.

El comprar lubricante y condones fue toda una hazaña, para hacerlo jugaron al “piedra, papel o tijera”, siendo Minami el vencedor y dejando a Yuri con la carga de hacer la compra. Plisetsky pidió en una farmacia lo que necesitaba, con el rostro totalmente rojo y su voz autoritaria, intentando que todo pareciera lo más normal del mundo cuando en realidad se notaba a leguas que era todo un primerizo. La cajera solo le sonrió amablemente mientras le preguntaba más detalles de su compra como marcas y tamaños, lo cual puso más nervioso al chico, logrando que Kenjiro entrara también en el lugar al sentirse un poco celoso de que Yuri hablara tanto con aquella mujer de lindo rostro. Al final lograron lo que querían, tragándose la vergüenza y preguntando entre ambos cuales eran las mejores opciones.

↣⊰❤⊱↢

El sábado llegó más pronto de lo que esperaban. Estaban completamente solos, se miraron el uno al otro como esperando algún tipo de señal que les indicara lo que debían hacer, ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no podían contener el sentimiento de inseguridad que comenzaba a crearse dentro de ellos. Alguien debía dar el primer paso y aunque Yuri siempre se veía más impulsivo, cuando estaban solos era Minami quien tomaba la iniciativa y actuaba. Kenjiro se puso tras su novio y lo tomó por las caderas para acercarlo más hacia él, dejando de inmediato un suave beso en su cuello.

— _No hay nadie —_ le dijo al oído sintiendo como su pareja se tensaba de inmediato, le pareció tierno aquello. Podía ver las orejas rojas de Yuri desde ahí.

— _No me digas… no me había dado cuenta —_ respondió sarcásticamente mientras volteaba un poco su cabeza con la intención de alcanzar los labios de su pareja quien correspondió al instante el gesto, aprovechando de colar sus manos bajo la camiseta del contrario y acariciando su estomago.

El contacto boca a boca comenzó a intensificarse en la medida que sus lenguas se encontraban la una con la otra, inquietas y con ganas de más. Plisetsky puso su mano en la nuca del contrario para atraerlo con más fuerza y que este no se separara hasta que él se diera por satisfecho o que la falta de aire los obligara a hacerlo. El oxigeno comenzó a escasear, logrando que ambos tomaran un poco de distancia, dejando que solo un hilo de saliva conectara sus bocas.

— _Vamos a mi habitación —_ propuso Yuri y se llevó su novio de la mano, debían aprovechar esto ya que no sabían cuando tendrían nuevamente la oportunidad. Tampoco era como si lo pensaran mucho.

Llegaron al lugar y el ruso puso a Kenjiro contra la pared, parecía un juego sobre quien era más impaciente. Rápidamente tomó los bordes de la camiseta del contrario, levantándola para quitársela, con ansias de sentir su cuerpo desnudo. Quería tocar y a la vez ser tocado, todo se arremolinaba en su interior y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Besó el cuello de Minami, dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su hombro, donde le hizo una mordida que le dejó la piel roja al instante. La voz de Minami no se contuvo y eso solo incitaba más a Yuri.

— _Espera —_ pidió agitado el del mechón rojo, mientras tomaba a su novio del rostro, quien había comenzado a lamer sus pezones provocándole demasiadas sensaciones desconocidas— _yo también quiero… también quiero tocarte —_ le pidió.

Yuri asintió y se separó de su pareja para quitarse su propia camiseta mientras Kenjiro lo ayudaba con el pantalón, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Minami se quito el suyo y ya estando los dos en igualdad de condiciones se dirigieron a la cama, sentándose uno junto al otro y comenzando a besarse nuevamente mientras poco a poco caían sobre el colchón, quedando el japonés sobre ruso.

— _¿Tienes “eso”? —_ preguntó Kenjiro y Yuri asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería.

— _En el cajón —_ respondió mientras estiraba su mano hacia el velador y abría el único cajón que tenía, dejando ver el lubricante y los preservativos.

Minami pasó saliva sonoramente por su garganta mientras tomaba las cosas, de verdad harían esto ahora, no había modo de echarse hacia atrás. Ahora solo quedaba saber quién sería el primero en ir arriba.

— _Bien, empecemos —_ la voz nerviosa de Kenjiro se escucho más fuerte en la habitación al estar solos.

Minami tomó aire y se acomodó entre las piernas del rubio, lo observó fijamente a los ojos mientras comenzaba a quitarle la última prenda que cubría su intimidad, para luego hacer lo mismo con la suya. Ambos se encontraban duros por los roces previos, los besos intensos y las ganas acumuladas que tenían de hacer aquello que les parecía prohibido.

— _E- espera —_ tartamudeo Yuri mientras veía como su novio lo observaba con atención— _hay que decidir…_

 _—No es necesario —_ respondió con su voz más decidida— _yo ya lo decidí._

Kenjiro le regaló una seductora sonrisa a su pareja para luego abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo mientras levantaba las piernas del contrario y dejaba que los miembros de ambos comenzaran a rozarse entre sí, provocando una placentera sensación para ambos. Yuri tuvo la intención de empujarlo, no quería ser el de abajo primero a no ser que lo tiraran a la suerte y perdiera, pero por el momento se dejó llevar, puesto que el contacto entre sus cuerpos sin ropa de por medio se sentía demasiado bien.

El del mechón rojo se enderezó para abrir el lubricante y derramar un poco sobre sus dedos, siempre mirando a esos ojos verdes que le encantaban. Esta vez fue Yuri quien pasó sonoramente saliva por su garganta y el contrario rió un poco— _tranquilo, te prometo que se sentirá bien —_ le habló con voz calmada.

— _¡¿Ah?! ¿Quién está nervioso? —_ preguntó de manera brusca sintiéndose ofendido al ver a su novio tan relajado. Claro, como no era él a quien le romperían el culo primero.

— _Bien. Si no estás nervioso… cierra los ojos y déjate llevar —_ lo incitó, intentando que el lado orgulloso del ruso fuera quien le hiciera caso para poder hacer lo que quería.

— _Bien —_ respondió al instante mientras cerraba los ojos para demostrar que no tenía miedo a nada y que confiaba en él más que en nadie. Tal vez de esa manera dolería menos.

Yuri estaba nervioso, no sabía que debía hacer a partir de ese momento, se dijo a si mismo que esperaría un poco y luego abriría los ojos si seguía sin sentir nada, pero sorpresivamente sintió la boca del otro, caliente y húmeda, succionando torpemente su erección. Abrió los ojos lentamente, quería ver como lucía su pareja realizando semejante acto que comenzaba a generar una sensación extraña en su bajo vientre, entonces se encontró con algo mucho más caliente de lo que imaginaba. Pudo ver claramente como Minami le hacía un oral mientras la mano derecha la mantenía ocupada dilatándose a el mismo, metiendo y sacando su dedo medio para luego observarlo a los ojos y meter uno más al mismo tiempo que introducía más profundo dentro de su boca el duro miembro de Yuri.

**Continuará…**


	22. 20

—Kenji _—_ lo llamó con su voz ahogada en placer mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del japonés, enredando sus dedos en los mechones rubios y tirando levemente de estos— espera —pidió mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no dejar escapar ningún sonido extraño y el otro obedeció de inmediato.

—¿No te gusta? —le preguntó a sabiendas de que la respuesta no sería negativa.

—Me gusta, pero si sigues… no podremos seguir después —explicó cómo pudo, dándole a entender que terminaría antes de siquiera comenzar— ven aquí ―lo llamó y Kenjiro cedió al instante.

Yuri tomó almohadas para ponerlas en el respaldar de la cama y acomodarse mejor, quedando semi sentado para luego le indicarle a su novio que se sentará sobre sus piernas. En esa posición sus erecciones se rozaban y aquello le gustaba, pero no podrían aguantar mucho más si seguían de esa manera, después de todo era la primera vez de ambos, por lo que sería mejor si apresuraban el ritmo de una vez. Ya tendrían la oportunidad de hacerlo lento y pausado en otro momento.

—Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé —confesó Kenjiro, mostrándole a su pareja sus dedos resbaladizos por el lubricante.

Habían visto bastantes videos “educativos” y en muchos de ellos era el que iba arriba quien se dedicaba a dilatar a su pareja, tal vez esa era la forma más fácil o simplemente la que vendía más; Yuri no lo sabía, pero lo corroboraría ahora.

Le pidió a Minami el lubricante y puso una porción en sus dedos, el japonés, entendiendo lo que quería Plisetsky, se levantó un poco, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas y con las manos sobre los hombros del contrario. Yuri no podía ver completamente bien desde su posición, pero siempre podía guiarse por el tacto, así que empezó a deslizar sus manos por la espalda de su chico, ensuciándola con aquel líquido aceitoso, haciéndolo estremecer con cada pequeño toque y bajando hasta llegar a su trasero.

Lo primero que hizo al encontrar aquel lugar, fue apretar esa zona que se sabía suave y mullida en sus manos. Pudo sentir como Kenjiro apretaba el agarre en sus hombros por la sensación, eso le gustaba, así que siguió jugando un rato más hasta que su novio se quejó por hacerlo esperar— que impaciente —le dijo a modo de regaño.

—¿Por qué no mejor cambiamos de posiciones? —le respondió de mala gana— así verás lo que se…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase, Yuri introdujo un dedo completo en su interior, sin darle ningún aviso para que no siguiera quejándose— mejor dime ¿Cómo se siente? —habló bajito en el oído a Minami, lamiéndole la oreja mientras metía y sacaba su dedo, sintiendo que había suficiente espacio para un segundo, ya que el mismo Kenjiro había avanzado el trabajo antes.

—Raro —respondió con voz temblorosa, sintiendo como repentinamente los dedos de su novio llegaban a un lugar que lograba hacerlo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó el ruso, dándose cuenta de cómo su pareja se tensaba cada vez que tocaba ese punto dentro de él, le excitaba más el verlo de esa manera, se veía tan lascivo.

Siguió tocando ese lugar mientras escuchaba como Minami comenzaba a hacer ruidos obscenos que lo invitaban a continuar. Mordió el hombro del otro a la vez que metía un tercer digito, comenzando a hacer un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos para poder dilatarlo con mayor rapidez; su miembro ya estaba demasiado duro y el roce con el de Minami ya no lo estaba satisfaciendo, por el contrario, comenzaba a ponerlo ansioso.

—Creo que… ya puedes… meterlo… —comentó con su voz entrecortada y Yuri asintió a la vez que abría un preservativo y se lo colocaba con un poco de dificultad al ser solo un primerizo en ese asunto.

Kenjiro levantó más sus caderas mientras su novio separaba sus nalgas con ambas manos, aprovechando de apretar nuevamente lo que tenía al alcance de las manos. El japonés se atrevió a tomar la erección de su pareja para masturbarla un poco antes de alinearla con su entrada y comenzar a bajar lentamente. En ese momento pudo sentir como la punta se adentraba en su interior y definitivamente, no era nada parecido a los dedos de su novio, sentía como si lo desgarrara un poco a pesar de que habían hecho todo el proceso tal y como habían aprendido.

—Estas muy tenso, relájate —ordenó el de cabello largo y Minami solo pudo pensar que para el otro era fácil decirlo cuando no era él quien estaba adolorido y asustado, pero se abstuvo de decirlo.

Yuri empezó a besarlo, pero aun así Kenjiro estaba demasiado atento a la situación por lo que no podía tranquilizarse y dejarse llevar. Al verlo de esa manera, su novio actuó con desesperación, dando una estocada para meterlo un poco a la fuerza; pensaba que una vez adentro por fin se sentiría bien para ambos, si tan solo pudiera encontrar aquel punto igual que antes, todo estaría bien; pero no salió como planeó. Minami estaba adolorido, podía notarlo por como mordía sus labios para aguantar sus quejidos, mientras de sus ojos salían un par de lágrimas, logrando que Yuri desistiera del acto, pensando que hacer aquello había sido una mala idea.

Sacó de su interior lo poco que había logrado meter y abrazó al japonés disculpándose por presionarlo de esa manera— estoy bien… podemos seguir… —decía el chico, pero su cuerpo estaba temblando. Yuri negó con la cabeza, no estaba dispuesto a dañar a su novio.

—Dejémoslo hasta aquí —mientras hablaba, el rubio se sacó el condón y acarició la espalda de su chico para que este se relajara. Debería haber sido él quien primero estuviera abajo, era lo que pensaba.

Al de cabello corto no le gustó para nada aquella decisión. A pesar de que había dolido, sabía que podría soportar hasta que se sintiera bien. Seguramente se hubiese relajado después de un rato, pero Plisetsky no había querido seguir y eso le molestaba; era como si no confiara en él, como si no fuera suficientemente fuerte para aguantar algo como eso. Yuri hería su orgullo sin darse cuenta.

Kenjiro respiró profundo y decidido, tomó la iniciativa nuevamente. Buscó los labios de su novio y comenzó a besarlo lentamente para luego ir aumentando el ritmo. Cómo estaba sobre sus piernas, comenzó a menear sus caderas para poder encenderlos a ambos nuevamente con el roce de sus cuerpos. Utilizó su mano derecha para masturbar a Yuri, sintiendo como comenzaba a ponerse erecto otra vez. Aquello levantaba su ego enormemente, el saber que podía calentar a su pareja cuando quisiera lo hacía olvidar que recientemente este lo había subestimado.

El ruso no podía decirle que no a un Kenjiro que lo incitaba de esa manera, que lo tentaba y se entregaba a él sin ninguna vergüenza. Recorrió todo el cuerpo desnudo de su pareja, llegando a acariciar lugares que no había tocado antes, paseando sus dedos con delicadeza y logrando sacarle suspiros gracias a ello. Entre una cosa y otra, Yuri cambió las posiciones, dejando a Minami de espalda contra el colchón mientras él se posiciona sobre él, entre sus piernas; besándolo cada vez con mayor brusquedad, sintiendo como toda la desconfianza que tenía antes, desaparecía como si nada. Quería más de él, lo necesitaba.

Aprovechó de nuevamente meter sus dedos, sintiendo como aquel lugar se abría para él con mayor facilidad, seguramente porque el japonés se encontraba concentrado en otras cosas, como las caricias y los besos que esté le estaba dando sin detenerse. Llegado el momento donde el ambiente se sentía ideal para intentar de nuevo, Yuri se separó un momento para colocarse otro preservativo, ahora con un poco más de facilidad para luego tomar su miembro y comenzar a introducirlo lentamente dentro de su novio. Pudo sentir como este lo apretaba al principio, pero poco a poco el cuerpo bajo él fue abriéndose, dándole permiso para seguir metiéndose casi por completo.

—¿Duele? —se atrevió a preguntarle mientras le besaba el rostro, empezando por su frente, pasando por los párpados y llegando hasta sus mejillas.

—Casi nada —respondió Kenjiro, sonriendo, aunque con sus ojos llorosos— deberías moverte —ordenó con voz temblorosa y Yuri dudó, tal vez deberían esperar un poco más, pero su compañero no lo dejó pensar mucho tiempo.

Minami al ver qué el otro seguía quieto, rodeó las caderas de este con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, dejando escapar uno que otro gemido por las sensaciones extrañas que estaba comenzando a provocarle aquella acción. Yuri le mordió una mejilla por ser impaciente y se afirmó de la cama, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de su chico para comenzar a embestirlo, entrando y saliendo con lentitud. De a poco iba aumentando el ritmo, ya que su chico había comenzado a empujarlo con sus piernas para apresurarlo y él solo quería satisfacerlo.

Yuri podía sentir el interior de su pareja húmedo y cálido, era muy diferente a usar su mano para aliviarse cuando se sentía caliente, estaba seguro que después de esto el solo tocarse le sería insuficiente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, lo penetró con más fuerza, entrando por completo de una sola embestida para luego salir lentamente y volver a repetir la acción hasta que logró encontrar de nuevo ese punto en Minami que lo llevaba al cielo en un instante. Metió su miembro con mayor fuerza y Kenjiro gimió más, arqueando su espalda y aferrándose a las sábanas para no rasguñar la espalda de su novio. Yuri siguió metiéndolo una y otra vez, dirigiendo sus estocadas a ese mismo lugar, sentía que se vendría pronto y lamentaba el ser un adolescente primerizo que no podía durar más que eso al no tener experiencia.

―Qui… quiero correrme ―la voz suplicante de Kenjiro le hizo darse cuenta que este había comenzado a tocarse por sí mismo, el ver aquello lo llevó a su orgasmo de inmediato, sintiendo como las fuerzas comenzaban a escaparse de él al dejar salir toda su esencia dentro del chico.

Se quedó quieto un instante mientras sentía como Minami terminaba entre ambos, el líquido caliente manchó sus estómagos, dejándolos por fin satisfechos con el resultado de su primera noche juntos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
